Four Sisters
by Insanetrouble
Summary: "I have three sisters." Joan told Annie as they faced each other in her office. She did. One of them was standing in front of her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone! I can't believe how long I've been working on this fic- it's taken me five weeks so far and it's still not finished! I'd love to hear what you think of it if you have a minute! X_**

"I have three sisters." Joan told Annie. She did.

One of them was standing in front of her.

_1982_

_"Rose!" Joan exclaimed, exasperated. Her younger sister grinned at her_

_"Yes sister dearest?" Rosie asked sweetly. Joan glared at her and gestured to the baby in her arms. "Why does Annie have blue paint all over her?" she demanded. Rose shrugged._

_"She wanted to be a smurf?" she suggested. Joan frowned and narrowed her eyes at them. "She's a year old, Rosie, she doesn't even know what a smurf is. Why'd you paint her?"_

_"'Cause I thought if she were blue then nobody would wanna adopt her and she could stay with us." Mumbled Rosie looking at her feet. Joan groaned._

_"Rose!" she cried._

_Rose scowled. "What? You're just going to let some stranger adopt her? At least i'm trying to do something." She crossed her arms._

_"Aw, we've been over this!" Joan sighed. She sat down next to her sister, placing her baby sister on her lap._

_"We could have just stayed at home. We were doing fine." Rosie pouted unhappily, crossing her arms._

_"And when the money ran out? What would we have done then?" Joan asked her gently. Rosie looked her with tears in her eyes._

_"We heard the lady talking. She said we'll will go into foster care 'cause we're too old to get adopted and Dani and Annie will go to families who won't love them as much as we do and we'll never see them again!"_

_"Which lady?"_

_"The mean one."_

_"You mean Sandra? Our social worker?" Joan asked. She nodded sullenly._

_"I… Rosie, I know this is hard. It's hard for me too. But trust me, it's better for Annie and Dani to go to a family who's going to love them and look after them than to stay with us." Joan explained gently. Rosie looked wide-eyed at her._

_"We could look after them!" She insisted. Joan smiled._

_"I'm twelve. You're barely eight. How could we look after a three and one year old?" she pointed out. Rosie shrugged, leaning against her._

_"Dani's nearly four." She pointed out. Joan shot her a dry look, causing Rosie to sigh._

_"I don't want them to go Joanie." She whispered. Joan tightened an arm around her and pressed her lips to her honey-blonde curls._

_"Neither do I."_

_Later that day, Joan sat in the garden with a sleepy Danielle on her lap. Beside her, Rose had a clean Annie on hers while she was playing peek-a-boo with her. Despite what she'd said to her earlier, Joan had prayed and begged and hoped that Annie and Dani wouldn't catch any prospective parents' eye. Her hopes were dashed when she saw a couple headed towards the both of them. From her experiences with her own father, she instantly recognised the man as military but the woman seemed pretty non-descript._

_"Hello. What are your names?" the woman knelt down next to them, a smile on her face. Joan couldn't bring herself to smile back, while Rose just scowled at them._

_"This is Dani and Annie." Joan told her shortly. The woman smiled._

_"And you two?" she asked. Joan blinked, startled._

_"… She's Rosie and I'm Joanie." She introduced, using the name she'd called herself when she was younger without thinking. The woman smiled at her, and began to play with Daniand Rose. And Joan began to wonder if maybe things would turn out ok._

_She was proved wrong several days later, when Sandra called her and Rosie into an office and told them that the Walker's had decided they wanted to adopt both Dani and burst into tears, shrieking wildly at the brunette while Joan became frozen, her face a mask despite the emotions swirling inside her._

_"I'm very sorry Joanie, but we simply don't have enough space to adopt the four of you." Linda Walker explained gently. Joan stared at her emotionlessly. Linda sighed, levering herself to her feet and picking up Annie, who was lying in a carrier nearby, while her husband John carried a sleeping Dani._

_"No…" whispered Rosie. Joan's hand tightened around her little sisters'._

_"We thought you'd want to know, that we decided to keep their names as Danielle and Anne." Linda told them. Joan remained motionless. Did they expect her to thank them?_

_Linda sighed again, exchanging a glance with her husband. "Goodbye Joanie, Rosie."_

_They turned and walked out. Joan watched the Walkers drive off from an upstairs window, heart screaming as she realised she'd probably never see either of her sisters again. She fingered the locket around her neck. It had been her mothers, and as the eldest it had been entrusted to her. Inside, the only photo of her family all together lay. Annie had been only three months old then._

_"Hey honey, you gonna come eat some lunch? Sorry, I don't remember your name." A faceless woman called from the doorway. She smiled at Joan kindly, but Joan didn't even see her, mind filled with images of the disappearing car._

_"Joan." She said quietly as she walked past the woman._

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"Joan." She said louder. She looked at the woman without flinching. "My name is Joan."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_So first- thank you to everyone who reviewed etc! It meant a lot._**

**_Second- I bow down to anyone who does those fics that follow episodes exactly, because I was only picking four or five scenes out of every episode and it took forever!_**

**_Thirdly- Who watched Doctor Who on Saturday!? I can't wait for xmas... :-) _**

**_Please tell me what you think!? X_**

Joan insulted Annie the first time she met her. She wasn't lying when she said Annie could pass for a high class escort- her little sister was beautiful. She looked just like their mum. Joan had almost had a heart attack when she opened the file and saw the photo staring up at her. While the boss in her exasperated at the younger woman, the sister in her smirked as she got into trouble on her first day.

"She's causing quite a stir, and she's only been here twenty four hours." Arthur had commented later that night. Joan had made a small noise of agreement, her lips twisting a little.

She didn't find it nearly as funny the next day.

"Shots fired at the address of Helen Newman." Joan felt her stomach flip. She pushed down her emotions, put her head into ice-queen mode and asked something about response times, heard the agents' confirmation at her question.

"Why couldn't it have been in DC; their cops are so much slower." She sighed, hoping the feeling she had that Annie was ok was right and that a slow response time would be better.

"For gods' sake Annie." She muttered when she was alone in her office, touching the locket that rested in her pocket. "Second day on the job and you're already causing more trouble than the rest of the operatives put together."

She'd felt like screaming yesterday when Arthur had told her his plan with Annie and Ben Mercer. But his assurances that she wouldn't be in danger settled her, and although she resolved to keep an eye on the situation she went back to pretending Annie was just another operative.

Joan found herself strangely confused on how to act around Annie. The younger woman unsettled her, and the emotions she felt when she saw her threatened to overwhelm her. And so, she maintained the ice-queen facade and tossed insults and jibes.

The mask slipped a bit when Arthur turned on the news a few weeks later and they watched the report on the bomb Annie had been caught up in.

"It was just a simple brush-pass." She felt a shiver of horror snake up her spine.

"Just tell me we didn't pull her from the farm before she learnt how to go to ground." Arthur glanced at her. She met his eyes; saw her worry reflected in his, although for different reasons. They both raced into the office and Joan made her way to Auggie's office as fast as she could.

"What's the word on Annie?" she demanded.

"On route to the Turk. Clear head and wits about her." He paced slightly as she breathed a tiny sigh of relief.

"Good. And the package?" she remembered she _was _the boss. Auggie hesitated.

"She had to drop it." Joan stared at him and inwardly sighed. Arthur was going to have a fit.

An hour later and she strode from Arthur's office furious, cussing mentally and trying to work out how to extract Annie simultaneously. She veered off her course to visit Auggie- he normally had an idea in these situations. She had a bad feeling that this journey might be a recurrence when it came to Annie.

Another few days, and this time she poked her head around Arthur's office door with a proud smirk.

"She got him." delight rushed through her. Arthur lowered his paper, surprised.

"She's good." He raised his eyebrow slightly, a tiny smile hinted at on his lips. Joan walked further into the room when she saw he wasn't busy, her smile playing across her lips. "You know, she reminds me of someone."

"Oh yeah? Yourself?"

"You." he grinned at her. She smiled widely at him, blushing slightly at the compliment. She leaned into the chair and went back into work mode, remembering McCauley's requests.

Hours later, and Joan stood confused in Arthur's office, staring at him as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. "What's going on?"

"Just set up the ops team." Joan stood where he left her, heart beating fast. What was he doing? If he had some side mission going that was going to get Annie hurt, she'd shoot him in the kneecap herself. Hurt ran through her at her husband's refusal to tell her anything- employee or not, he could at least give her a heads up on why she was sending her people into an illegal takedown.

Once she'd set it up, she hurried back to Auggie.

"Do we have eyes?" she asked.

"Just ears. Shipyard's CCTV is locked off- it can't give us the coverage we need. But our team's moving in right now." Joan inwardly sighed, but audio was betting than nothing.

"We've got a report of unidentified persons on the scene. The description sounds like Annie and Jai." His voice rose in surprise, and Joan couldn't stop a hint of an amused smirk from showing through her annoyance. Of course they were.

"What are they doing there?"

"Team leader says there's a third, and he's armed." Auggie related. Joan's face dropped.

"That must be McCauley." She realised. They listened intently until Arthur walked in, wanting to know what was happening. Joan watched him unhappily, still angry at him and didn't answer. After a few beats, Auggie stepped up and relayed the information.

Joan's stomach somersaulted as the call of shot fired went out. Her fist clenched on Auggie's chair as Arthur raised his voice angrily. A second passed, then two.

"Hassan's down." Auggie said, a tremor of relief in his own voice. Joan silently gasped in a lungful of air, relief coursing through her that Annie was ok. Beside her Arthur was still yelling, but she tuned out, concentrating on the information they did have and wondering why Annie and Jai were even there. She might actually strangle Annie this time.

The next week, and she was in the same position.

"So they frame her, then get rid of her. Make it look like an accident or a suicide." Jai raised his eyebrows.

"I sent Annie to the rowing club; she's bringing her in right now." Joan felt her heartbeat speed up. Why was it always Annie? Jai began to speed walk the other way, then paused.

"You're telling me to call in backup right?" he checked. Joan widened her eyes at him.

"_This _is the moment you choose to appreciate the chain of command?" she asked, exasperated. She looked at him pointedly when he didn't move. "_Go._"

They got Annie back safe and sound, but then just weeks later Joan became preoccupied with Auggie and Natasha, and so didn't pay Annie as much attention. Of course, the younger woman had a startling ability to cause trouble, and somehow persuaded Jai to fly to Toronto instead of Montréal. But she was right; Auggie was found and the software was safe. Joan couldn't quite decide whether she wanted to hit the younger man or not, but equally she couldn't help but be a little admiring of his actions.

Things were quiet for another few weeks, and then Annie got arrested by the FBI. Joan felt sick as she walked though the corridors, mind churning with reasons and explanations that still didn't give her an answer to why.

"I've just heard."

"Huh?" Arthur falling into step beside her snapped her out of her reverie.

"Where is she, the bureau's got her?"

"Yes." She felt a shot of irritation run through her. "See, this is what happens Arthur. You put Annie in harms way, she gets harmed."

"Was Mercer involved? Do I need to organise an ops team?" Arthur asked, ignoring what she'd said. She looked at him, angry.

"I have an operative in federal custody. One who's lucky to be alive. We can talk about you, and your agenda, when I get her back here safely." She turned her back to him and walked away. A small part of her wondered how Arthur would act if he knew who Annie was to her, but she pushed it into the mental column of 'probably don't want to know'.

Now time to put her lawyer head on.

She walked into the interrogation room, her irritation at the smug FBI agent vanishing as she laid eyes on Annie. She looked terrible- pale with puffy eyes and ruffled hair. She looked up without moving her head, surprise crossing her face when she saw who it was.

"I said I was your lawyer." Joan answered her unasked question as she sat gracefully onto the chair.

"Did they buy it?" Annie sounded doubtful. Joan desperately wanted to comfort her, but knew that doing so wouldn't help, so instead plastered on a mask and pinned her with a look.

"No. but you might as well treat me like one because it's going to be the same advice. You're sitting in a federal detention facility Annie- why?"

Annie stammered. "I... I…I didn't shoot-"

"A blank out denial isn't going to get you anywhere with them or with me. I'm looking for a detailed, moment by moment explanation." She hardened her voice, pushing her own feelings about Annie down and trying to remember she was just an operative.

"I've been trying to work it through…" said Annie slowly.

"Right, so you're confused, maybe in shock?" she felt a flash of sympathy as she waited until Annie nodded hesitantly. She'd been in this position herself more than a few times. "I understand. So let's just work though it together. Take a deep breath, and start at the beginning."

Joan narrowed her eyes as she listened to Annie's explanation. She hadn't been made head of the DPD for nothing. She backtracked, trying to catch Annie out in her lies. She gave a cold smile when Annie hesitated.

"The only reason you hesitated is because you're trying to handle me. You do that, and you lose Annie, because I am much, _much_ better at this than you. Just answer- what did she say?"

"It was a money exchange. For schematics for a Russian missile guidance system." Annie shut down her emotions, although not very well, mused Joan.

"If the Russians were the sellers, who were the Turks? Who was it that overbid for the Cole painting?" Annie was already shaking her head.

"She didn't say."

"She didn't say? Really? After being such a fountain of information." Joan said sarcastically. Annie ducked her head.

"Sophie Jacklin was a CIA asset- she had been for six years. Did she bother- after all that- telling you why she didn't contact her regular handler?" Joan was getting annoyed.

"No ma'am."

"Did she tell you who her first handler was?" she challenged.

"No ma'am, she didn't." Annie's tone, however, suggested otherwise. Joan picked up her phone when it rang, pointedly not giving away what the call was about. This, she thought, was worse than dealing with Rosie when she was in a bad mood.

"What exactly were you searching for in the agency database?" she

"Art comps. Activity from the auction house." She peeked at Joan to see if she was buying it.

"I don't believe you." Joan told her frankly. "I don't believe a single thing you've told me. And as far as the feds our there are concerned, you work for the Smithsonian. Do you know what that means?" she waited a beat. "That mean's that you are a citizen ripe for prosecution. That means you are responsible for _four _bodies. So unless you start opening up, unless you start telling me that absolute truth, I am going to hand you out to dry, Annie. Believe me, I will." It tore her to say it, but she didn't let it show, meeting Annie's eyes as the younger woman judged how truthful she was being. "Tell me about Ben Mercer.

"How much did you not disclose about Mercer during your initial with us?" Joan threw at her.

"Why are you so interested in Ben?" Annie threw right back.

"Because he is in this _up to his eyeballs_." Joan emphasised.

"And is that why I was recruited by the agency?"

"Have you seen him?" Joan had to congratulate Annie in evading her questions so far, but this one threw her. "Have you seen him!?"

"Yes." Annie admitted.

Joan sighed as she entered the room yet again a little while later with the information from Jai, slamming the door of the interrogation room behind her.

"No more games Annie. If there's a weapons plan in play, you need to tell me everything you know." She leaned forward. "Who's the buyer?"

No answer.

"Believe me, whatever you think you know, it is not the whole truth. Ben Mercer is a liar, who abandoned the agency. You need to make a choice right now Annie, because this is it. Right now. The name of the buyer, or I will leave you here to be prosecuted." Annie looked torn, ducking her head as Joan stared at her.

She wasn't sure what she'd do if Annie didn't tell her.

Annie was only a few months in, yet she'd driven Joan to madness. After their shouting match in her office, Joan looked at her indecisively. She didn't want to fire her, but if it had been any other operative…

Decision made and Annie punished, Joan hoped that was going to be the last of it. Of course, this was Annie and it was never that simple. It was amusing to hear Annie defending herself after going out with Rossabi, but Joan figured it did her good.

"Go home. Go home and stay home for the rest of the night. Please?" Joan knew that was a waste of breathe, so as soon as Annie had gone she stepped from her office again. "JAI!"

When she walked into her office later that night and saw Arthur standing there, the girly part of her desperately wanted to walk into his arms, to hide from everything she'd had to do and say today. But she didn't. Instead she gave a spiel about Ben Mercer, and stayed a distance away from her husband.

When had her marriage turned into this?

"We're not using Annie as bait any more." She told him. Because letting Annie almost get shot was too far.

"It's not your call. As long as Annie works for us Mercer is going to be keeping tabs on her. She's in this whether she wants to be or not." Joan turned away from him, grief rising in her that once again, she wasn't able to protect her baby sister. "See you at home?" Arthur asked. She didn't answer.

_1980_

_"Daddy! Why are you picking us up?!" Rosie ran into her fathers arms, and he swung her up into the air, pressing a kiss to her cheek while Joan trailed behind._

_"Oh, that's lovely. No hello, how was your day, just a 'why are you here?'" He joked as he set her on the floor and swept Joan into a hug._

_"Hi daddy." She pressed a kiss to his cheek._

_"Hi beautiful. How was school?" He carefully manoeuvred a sleeping Dani's pram out of the gates while Rosie and Joan skipped beside him._

_"It was good. Miss Smithson says we're going to the zoo next week! I have a letter for you to sign in my bag." Joan told him._

_"Sure thing. What about you, princess, how was your day?" _

_"It was cool. We leant about space!" Rosie bounced up and down as she babbled on. "Daddy Where's mama?" She asked suddenly._

_"She at the hospital, sweetheart. The baby decided he or she wanted to come out today." He told them. Both girls squealed excitedly._

_"He's coming today?" Rosie grinned._

_"Or she!" Joan reminded her. Rose shook her head obstinately._

_"Nope. It's a boy- I already have a little sister."_

_"So we have one vote for a boy, what about you Joanie? Sister or brother?" Jack McKenzie asked._

_"Sister." Joan answered without a pause._

_She got her wish when a few hours later, they piled into their mothers hospital room, Dani and Rosie both asleep on their father's shoulder._

_"Come and meet your sister, Joanie." her mother encouraged."Her name is Annie."_

_Joan perched on the bed, peering into the pile of blankets._

_"Hi Annie." She whispered._

_"What do you think Joanie? It's your job to look after her." Her father kissed her head, having deposited the sleeping girls onto chairs._

_"I can do that." Joan murmured, smiling as Annie gripped her fingers and opened her brown eyes to stare up at her. "I can do that."_

Present day

Thankfully, by the time she and Annie were alone together again the week after, both of them had cooled down some.

"Annie. Annie!" she repeated, walking up behind the younger blonde with a frown. She saw her jerk slightly before she looked around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She apologised.

"What are you working on at this hour?" Joan asked, tipping her head a little in concern. The concern grew as she heard Annie's explanation, and on a whim she offered her a few days off, remembering her own months after the farm. At Annie's refusal, she asked the question she'd been wanting to since she saw her at her desk.

"Wanna talk about the note?" she offered. Annie blinked.

"What note?" she attempted. Joan looked at her pointedly.

"The note that our tech division spent six man hours analysing this week…?" Annie looked down, before reaching and bringing the note out of the drawer and handing it to Joan.

"Ben Mercer left me that in Sri Lanka in lieu of saying goodbye. I could tell you a lot about it." She gave a humourless laugh as anger leaked into her tone. "The paper is point-oh-nine millimetres thick, it's made of ground wood pulp, manufactured in Urdu-Pudesh. And the handwriting tells me that the strong T bars and horizontal pressure indicate perseverance- even stubbornness. The only thing I can't tell you about that note? Is what the hell it means."

"Sometimes we have to accept that, and move on." Joan handed the note back, carefully hiding the sympathy in her gaze. Annie nodded.

"You're probably right. That's probably a good idea." Joan smiled at her, not buying her act for a second but willing to let it go for now. Annie turned back to her desk, allowing Joan to watch her for a small moment before walking away.

"Arthur!" she hissed as her husband kept talking in their counselling session the next. "Arthur!" she slid her eyes sideways towards their counsellor and raised her eyebrows, resisting the urge to giggle as realisation dawned on him.

"Sorry Theo, what's your clearance level?"

A minute later Theo had been relegated to the couch outside while she and Arthur continued to argue about Annie.

"Well, sometimes fate intervenes." Arthur headed back towards his desk.

"What do you mean?" she enquired suspiciously, her frown deepening as he explained the situation.

"You're on the couch tonight mister." She told him as she walked out from his office, spotting Theo sitting awkwardly where they'd left him.

"I'd look for a new line of work if I you." She said, not even bothering to slow down as she walked past.

"He's in over his head already, and he's just playing ski-ball with my sister." Annie told her down the phone after Joan explained their current plan.

"He's playing ski-ball with your sister?" Joan repeated. Then remembered that actually, she probably shouldn't be that surprised.

She ended the call a few minutes later, leaving Annie explicate instructions and sighing at her hard headedness. She really was too nice for her own good.

"Annie, you did what you could under challenging circumstances. Now go enjoy your vacation." Joan attempted to comfort the younger agent, but knew she couldn't be overly obvious about it.

"Thank you Joan."

Joan nodded although Annie couldn't see it and hung up.

One well-meaning but interfering sister later, Joan sat in the conference room with Jai while Annie tried to figure out what was going on.

"Alright Annie, we're already on with the Canadian authorities, just stand down and stay the hell out of it! Is that understood?"

Silence.

"Annie, have I made myself understood?!" Joan's voice rose.

"Yeah." She hung up. Joan was pretty sure she'd just been lied to.

Another couple of weeks and Annie was in London.

"Do nothing until they get there. _Nothing._" Joan emphasised.

"Yes ma'am." Annie hung up, and Joan sighed, exchanging another glance with Arthur. For a spy, Annie was terrible at deceit.

Joan felt terrible as she walked through the awards ceremony in search of her younger sister another few weeks later. Ben Mercer had broken Annie's heart, and now he was toying with it.

"Annie?" the woman turned from where she was talking to Auggie, curiosity written on her face. "Can you come with me please?"

Joan really didn't want to do this.

She watched Annie worriedly as the younger woman closed her eyes against the image of Ben.

"You don't have to stay here Annie." She offered gently. "We can fact-check his story with the transcript later."

Annie shook her head. "No. I wanna be here."

Joan watched her throughout Ben's interview, saw her flinch and wince at some of the questions and answers. A tiny part of her longed to order Annie out, to use her position to try and protect her but she knew it wouldn't work. Annie needed to see this, and having her hate Joan wouldn't help anything.

Arthur walked in, and Joan felt her emotions freeze over again. It was sad, she reflected, that her own husband bought out this reaction in her. There was a time when Arthur was the only one who could make her lose control of her emotions.

"Thank you Annie. We need to discuss matters above your clearance." Joan told her, not unkindly. A part of her was relieved that she had an excuse to send her out. Annie inclined her head and left, leaving Joan and Arthur together.

Arthur's plan twenty minutes later left an uncomfortable sick feeling in her stomach.

"We'll be putting her in danger- she's not ready." Joan protested against her husbands plan.

"Oh I think she is."

"She's never been involved in something as emotional as that!"

"And we have to trade on that emotion! Mercer feels something for Annie, he'll listen to her. Annie goes. It's the only way." He disagreed. Joan crossed her arms as she looked at him coldly. "Bring her in here."

Joan explained what they wanted to Annie, glaring pointedly at Arthur when he became too abrupt and cold. Confusion was evident in his eyes but she didn't care- it was his fault she was having to send Annie on this mission anyway.

Her predictions were proved correct just a day later Ben had done a disappearing act and left Annie and Jai waiting for him an hour before they were due to be on a plane. She waited tensely for news of Annie and Jai, and felt her heart stop when she heard the call that someone had gone down. When Jai informed them that it was Ben, she felt relief course through her, saw the same relief in Auggie's eyes.

That night, she curled up beside Arthur in bed, thankful that her marriage was steadier than it had been but sick in the knowledge that Annie was going to get her heart broken again.

"You can't help her." Arthur whispered suddenly into the darkness. She stiffened, but said nothing. "Mercer is never going to settle down in one place long enough for them to have anything substantial, but Annie won't accept that until she's far enough away to be objective. All you can do is be there for the fallout."

"You're probably right." Whispered Joan after a while. His fingers interlaced themselves through hers as his breathing deepened and steadied. Be there for the fallout- how could she do that?


	3. Chapter 3

As pleased as Joan was that Annie had finally taken a holiday, she wished that it hadn't been in Guam with Ben Mercer. But she was due back today, which thankfully meant she was out from his reach.

"When you two are done chitchatting there is actual work to be done." Joan called as she saw Annie and Auggie standing together by her desk. "Annie, my office."

She sat Annie on the couch, perching next to her and feeling more awkward than she had in a while.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good. Happy to be back." Annie smiled, nodding while obviously wondering why Joan had bought her there.

"You know, a lot of operatives would need time to decompress after what you've been through."

"Not me. I'm good." Annie assured her. Joan looked unconvinced. "Seriously."

Joan nodded, standing and quickly explaining to Annie her new mission. After all, if it were her, she'd want to throw herself back into work.

And throw herself back into work Annie did. In the space of two days she caused more trouble and paperwork for Joan than her other operatives had in the three weeks Annie had been away. Joan was trying to forget those last couple of days when the doorbell rang and she opened it to reveal the woman causing her so much trouble.

"Annie." Surprised, Joan looked her quizzically.

"I'm sorry. I'm probably breaking CIA regulations by coming to your house and this is over the line on about nine other levels but I literally… didn't know who else to talk to." Annie apologised, studying Joan's face in preparation for an outburst. Joan leant back to shut the door behind her and stepped out.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Do you know what happened to Ben?" Annie questioned abruptly. Realisation flashed through Joan, and she shifted uncomfortably. "I need to know."

"I understand that this is hard for you. And what I think will make it a little easier is if you separate you feelings for Ben and think of him as an asset. Ben would represent a high-risk, high-reward individual- does that make sense?" Joan chose her words carefully.

"I think so."

"So on a human level, what that means is that as exhilarating as your time is with Ben, when he goes missing or does something duplicitous you have to accept that. There are always going to be questions with Ben."

Annie smiled sadly. "I'm beginning to see that."

"And as for your original question? I think you're a strong enough operative now to intuit my response."

"Well the fact that you didn't directly answer my question means you know where he is. And the fact that you're not yelling at me means he's probably safe?" Annie made it into a question. Joan smiled cryptically.

"See you at the office Annie." She disappeared inside her home, leaving Annie to interpret that. She closed the door and leant her back on it, feelings swirling inside her. She was glad Annie felt she could trust her, but seeing her out of the blue like that had unsettled Joan and bought up feelings she normally forced down.

"Joan?" she heard Arthur calling from the kitchen. She shook herself off, mentally scolding herself. Annie had simply come to her boss and she was reading too much into it, Joan told herself. But the happy feeling inside her remained.

She stood in her office a few days later, watching Annie with trepidation.

"You've got that look."

"What look?"

"The look every female operative gets the first time I send her to Paris." Joan watched Annie suspiciously, humour dancing in her eyes. She listened to Annie reel off the facts of her mission and conceded the point, suppressing the laugh that threatened when she saw Annie's expression in the mirror on the way out. She shook her head amusedly, and started getting ready for jury service.

Joan sipped from her wine that night, lost in her latest book until the ringing of a phone roused her. She quickly determined it was Arthur's and turned back to her book, trying to pick up where she left off but the conversation she could hear distracted her. She placed the wine on the table and walked to the doorway of the kitchen, frowning as she listened.

"No, I don't care! Yes… I will handle it! No, don't bother. I'll do it." Arthur hung up angrily, turning and jumping as he saw Joan in the doorway.

"Oh. I was just coming to get you." He said.

"What was that about?"

"We have a problem. Is Annie on anything at the moment?" he slid a hand around her waist.

"No… why?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"We're sending her back to the farm." She blinked, and frowned.

Joan walked through the hospital corridors a couple of hours later, eyes searching through the glass walls for Annie. She almost had a heart attack when instead, she found Danielle hugging her daughter. She met Annie's eyes, saw the recognition in them and kept walking, the image of her little sisters and nieces burned into her brain.

In a moment of weakness, she'd used her clearance to find information on Danielle and her family when Annie's file had first crossed her desk. She'd felt guilty, but hadn't been able to tear her eyes from the photo she'd found in there. It was a family one, with the four of Danielle's direct family piled on the couch, limbs entangled and smiles on their faces. Behind it, one of Annie and Danielle rested, their arms wound around each other as they each grinned at the other. They looked happy.

It was those two photos that helped cement Joan's decision not to tell Annie who she really was.

Joan walked through the DPD a few days later, quickly spotting Annie at Auggie's desk, head bent as they laughed together.

"Annie." She got both the operatives attentions. "When I said 'catch the mole', I didn't mean literally in mid-air after being thrown from a plane." She raised an eyebrow as she leant against the doorway. Annie looked sheepish.

"Trust me, it was _not_ intentional!" she said, elbowing Auggie in the ribs when he chuckled.

"I should hope not." Joan levered herself from the doorframe, giving a small smile to the woman. "Good job Annie."

"Thanks." Joan left the two of them to it and heard their laughter from behind her as she walked away before she checked her watch and realised it was past time to meet Arthur.

A few days later, Joan was back to ranting about her younger sister.

"It was a simple exchange. Just a simple exchange. Five minutes, maximum. How the hell does Annie end up as a fugitive in Argentina with an assassin on her tail!?" Joan exclaimed, pacing up and down her husbands office. She was still mad at him, but he fact he was her boss meant she couldn't avoid him forever.

"It'll work out Joan." He soothed.

"How?! Jesus Arthur, how does she manage to get herself in these situations?" she rubbed her hand over her hair.

"What has the Italian government said?" Arthur asked, reaching for her. She sidestepped him deftly, shooting him a look.

"I've got a meeting at two. My guess is we're being played- what happens in it will confirm it." Joan explained.

"Er… Joan? It's already one-fifty…" Arthur pointed out hesitantly. Joan glanced at the clock.

"Crap!"

A while later, Joan felt fury run ice cold through her veins as she stared down Jorge over the video link.

"Do not think your actions will not have deep consequences." She threatened, stepping closer to the screen. She smiled as she saw his shoulders slump in defeat, heard Auggie's exhale behind her.

"What do you want me to do, Joan?" Jorge asked, resigned. Joan smiled coldly.

She didn't see Annie as much after that- caught up with Arthur and his legal battle, every spare minute went towards prepping for the upcoming meetings and the only time she had contact with her sister was during briefings and when she needed something.

"What do you see?" Auggie asked her just over a week later. She relayed the information with a sinking heart, stomach churning as she watched Annie and Reva be led out of camera shot at gunpoint.

"I have a better idea." She told Auggie when he suggested the agents from St. Petersburg, quickly walking away and leaving him completely bemused.

Hours later, she strode into the conference room.

"How much are they asking?" she demanded.

"The Bela-Russians' command demand sixty million dollars for Annie and Reva's safe return. It's couched as 'urgent economic aid' but we all know what that means. It'll go straight into the pockets of the secret police."

"Mmhm." Agreed Joan, more concerned with Annie's welfare. "Nevertheless, how quickly can we send the money?"

"We can set up an untraceable account and wire it-"

"Joan- before we get to that, what were your people even doing there?" Joan looked at him quizzically.

"We were putting eyes on an extremely porous border. We suspect large caches of weapons have been travelling across it from central Asia to Europe." Joan told him, leaning forward slightly as she tried to figure out his game.

"I just wish you'd given us a heads up- the state department could have worked with you on this."

"So is that why you're dragging your heels? Because we didn't read you in?" Joan smiled as he showed his hand. It never quite reached her eyes.

"No. it's just that we would strongly prefer to wire the funds as a last resort."

"My operatives have been captured. In your view, what does a last resort look like?" Joan asked incredulously.

"It's what happens after diplomacy fails, but we haven't tried yet! One of my under secretaries can go to Minsk…"

"We don't have _time _for diplomacy! Pay the money!" she waited fro a response. "If you're not comfortable with that I can send an extraction team."

"A military presence would be even more problematic." He said pompously.

"So you're _telling me_ that the state department is not _permitting _me to pursue _either _option to bring my people home!?"

The two men exchanged a glance. "Give me two days. If negotiations aren't successful then we'll send the funds."

"And you can guarantee me my officers' safety until that time?" Joan raised her eyebrows.

"Joan, I have all my available resources on this. We take this situation very seriously, I assure you."

"I don't want your assurances. I want my people safe." Joan told him curtly, walking out without another word. She was suddenly very glad she'd already sent Jai in.

_1980_

_"Joanie?" Jack McKenzie poked his head through her door. She looked at him inquiringly. "Have you seen Rosie?"_

_"No. Should I have?" She frowned slightly, placing her book on the bed beside her._

_"I don't know." Her dad answered distractedly, disappearing from view. Joan scrambled to her feet and darted after him as he tore through the house, calling Rosie's name._

_"Mama? What's wrong, where's Rosie?" Joan demanded, spotting the older blonde cradling a month old Annie to her chest in the kitchen._

_"Nothing love. Take Dani, and go to your room." She nodded to the three year old. Obediently, Joan grasped her younger sisters hand and led her upstairs, helping her onto the bed and giving her some pens and paper before creeping back to the top of the stairs._

_"Where is she, Jack?" She heard her mother sob._

_"I'm going to find her, ok? Just stay here, look after the girls and I'll bring her back." Her father comforted his wife, before vanishing out the door. Joan bit her lip as she realised her sister had obviously run away, glancing over her shoulder to where Dani sat happily colouring. _

_Making a decision, she silently inched her way downstairs and ran out the door, sprinting down the road to the wooded park where she and Rosie often played. Easily, she jumped through the thick undergrowth down the familiar overgrown path until she found herself at the old oak tree._

_"Rosie! Rosie, are you here?!" She hollered at the top of her voice. She cocked her head, listening intently._

_"Joanie?"_

_Joan sighed in relief as she saw Rosie's tear streaked face peek over a branch about half way up._

_"Rosie, come down from there!" She called up. The younger girl let out a sob._

_"I can't!"_

_"Why not?" Joan aside, confused._

_"I'm stuck! Joanie, help me!" Rosie's voice rose, and Joan sighed slightly but began to climb. She scaled the tree easily, landing on the branch which Rosie clung to._

_"Come on." Carefully, Joan climbed down ahead of her and directed her feet to the right places until they were both safely on the ground. Rosie immediately flung her arms around her older sister, refusing to let go._

_"C'mon, hop on." Joan bent her knees so that Rosie could jump onto her back. She did so, and Joan cautiously began the trek out of forest, Rosie safely on her back. She sped up when they reached the street, jogging home. She spotted her parents standing on the street as she got closer and let Rosie off her back._

_"Rosie, Joanie!" Her mother sobbed, rush forwards and enfolding them both in a hug. _

_"Oof." Joan gasped for breathe. "Mum! Can't breath!"_

_"Sorry love." She loosened her grip, plucking Rosie off her feet and giving her a thwack to the backside. "Don't you ever do that again!" She scolded, before wrapping her in another hug. Joan watched them, jumping when she felt her fathers hand on her back._

_"Good job, beautiful. You're a great big sister." He murmured. She beamed at him._

Present day

A day later, Joan stood in front of her team and explained the information they'd got, thankful once again that Annie had come back safely.

"Our case officers should be very proud of their good work." She said pointedly, smiling. Annie grinned while Reva ducked her head in embarrassment. Joan disappeared into her office, a wave of relief crashing over now that she'd seen Annie with her own eyes. Jai's radio transmission just wasn't enough.

Joan wandered through the DPD that weekend, coffee clasped in both hands. She grinned as she heard loud beeping coming from Annie's computer and saw the spooked look on her face.

"Something wrong?" she asked kindly.

"No. I'm just doing some cleanup and it says that a file has been removed." She explained. Understanding flashed across Joan's face.

"It's tough without Auggie around." She felt her lips twitch.

"Yeah. This is weird. I'll figure it out."

"Did you check the file tree?" she suggested. Annie looked blank.

"File tree?"

"Every file that it connected with another shares the same record, so if something's been removed you can check the ones around it." Explained Joan.

"Oh. Great, thanks!"

"Sure." Joan smiled at her, before turning to go back to the pile of paperwork waiting for. She wondered how long it would take Annie to work out how to check the other files.

She was fiddling with her disorganised files when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah, Annie. What is it?" she asked distractedly, barely glancing up.

"I hope it's not a bad time…"

"Actually, I'm having a terrible day. My computer crashed- _again_- so unless you can fix a motherboard or have some good news it's a pretty bad time."

"I can't fix a computer, and I don't have good news but… I do need your help." Joan felt worry flash through her but hid it.

"What is it Annie?"

"I've been working on something for Auggie. He asked me to confirm that a certain Iraqi terrorist was dead which was a small favour that turned into a not-so-small favour when I walked into the FBI investigation of the man." Annie fiddled with her dress as she braced herself for the oncoming storm.

Joan stared at her, dropping the files she was holding onto the desk. "You did what?"

"I have a strong feeling that Auggie has located him in Istanbul and is now attempting to track and kill the man on his own." Annie tried to convey her urgency without pushing Joan too far.

"What makes you think that?" Joan asked, confusion showing through the worry she was trying to hide.

"He said he needed to be in another town by four. But the jazz festival never leaves Istanbul. And the only thing in the town is a little airport, and the only thing scheduled to leave the airport at four is a cargo plane headed for Lima. Joan, he doesn't sound like himself. I think something is really wrong."

"Who's the terrorist?" Joan asked, worried. She cursed when Annie told her.

"Dammit Auggie!"

"Do you know who that is? Do you know why Auggie would try to track him?" Annie asked. Joan sighed.

Hours later she stood by and watched tensely as the feds picked up their terrorist and drove away. A second passed, then two. Three, four, five.

And Auggie stepped from the plane. Joan felt relief wash though her and exchanged a smile with Annie, who looked the same way. He was safe, and home. Now Joan had to go and try to explain to border control how a man who had left the country was back in it without crossing passport control.

When she first heard Megan had been taken a few weeks later, her immediate reaction was uncertainty. While the sister in her didn't want Annie anywhere near a potentially deadly hostage situation, the boss in her knew Annie was the most talented operative she'd seen and was probably the best person for the job. Because honestly, a petite blonde news reporter didn't look anything like a spy.

_1991_

_"Hi. Are you Joan?" Joan looked up from her bed to see a young honey blonde in front of her._

_"Er... Yeah." She put the clothes she'd been folding to one side._

_"Oh good! I'm Megan, I'm your roommate." Megan came into the room, dragging a bag behind her._

_"Nice to meet you." Joan smiled warmly._

_"Ooh, is the new James Patterson? I love his books!" Megan spotted the book on her bed._

_"Me too! Actually, I love pretty much any book." Joan amended with a grin. Megan sat next to her._

_"Same. What's your favourite?"_

_"Mm... To kill a mockingbird. Yours?" They chatted on for hours, continuing through dinner and long to the night. When Megan finally dropped off to sleep somewhere after midnight, Joan turned onto her side, cushioning her head on her arm. Maybe the next few months wouldn't be so bad after all._

Present day

She climbed on the plane, talking to Annie over her shoulder and walked into the seating area, pausing in surprise when she saw Ben Mercer sitting there.

"Arthur." She cursed, sighing in resignation. Cautiously, she watched as Annie approached him, her body language stiff and worried. She couldn't help the tiny smile when Annie bypassed sitting with him, instead choosing to sit by herself, immersed in memorising the facts on coal, oil and gas.

Of course, Mercer wasn't so easily put off, so when it looked like Annie was becoming exasperated with him she stepped in.

"Family meeting." She said with only a hint of sarcasm, wincing internally at her words. She proceeded to lay down the ground rules, aiming her comments specifically towards Ben but knowing Annie would- hopefully- follow them as well.

Joan felt nothing but relief when she saw Megan sitting in the conference room, but that was quickly dashed when Delgado pointed a gun at Annie. When Ben made to move she grabbed his arm, a silent warning not to screw this up until they were sure it couldn't be saved. She relaxed her grip when the video Annie had recorded earlier popped up on Delgado's tablet, casting a warning glare at Ben.

She didn't know whether she wanted to scream or applaud when Annie asked Delgado to let the hostages use the bathroom.

"Don't overplay your hand with Delgado." She warned. "He's a live wire."

Annie nodded at her, and before she could say anything else the door opened and Meg walked in. She hugged her tightly, smiling at her confused questions.

"When I woke in that hospital bed, who was there beside me?" she smiled. Meg grinned, before launching into an explanation about tattoos.

"Please try not to annoy the armed gang member." Joan whispered under her breath to Annie. She gave a 'who me?' look before crossing to Ben to get wired up. Joan watched calmly as the interview started, but frowned as Annie began to become more aggressive. She shot Ben a look, but he seemed just as confused as she was.

Her heart pounded as she watched Annie face off to Delgado and she tensed, ready to intervene but he backed off of her, throwing his anger towards the camera instead. AS they were walking to the room with the other hostages, Joan prepared to rip into her, but paused when she remembered something the former head of the DPD had said to before he left.

_'Remember this; your operatives are the ones in the field. They're the ones taking the risks, and they're the ones who will suffer if anything goes wrong. So as long as they have all the facts, trust their judgement. Trust your agents.'_

And so Joan reigned in her temper. "Annie?"

"We have to get close to the other hostages. Delgado has no intention of letting them out of here alive." She explained in an undertone. Joan fell silent.

In the room, Delgado marched the CEO out and Annie turned to Joan.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"No, you were right." Joan reassured her, inexplicably proud. "He was completely preoccupied during that interview; such attention to detail and then distant when it mattered most? It didn't make sense."

"This is not about a political message." Annie glanced at Megan as she stepped closer.

"Certainly explains his thugs."

"He's not in charge. Someone else is pulling the strings." Annie told her, casting a look at the locked door.

They all looked around as Ben knocked on the window, testing its strength. "Let's figure a way out of here." He suggested, seemingly unconcerned with all the eyes on him. Joan turned to face him fully.

"Ben! You're up. What'd you sneak in here?" He looked at her in surprise, and she smirked. "You really think I didn't notice?"

Hostages safe and crisis over, she rode back with Megan while Annie and Ben hitched a lift in another car.

"Hey, Joanie, can I ask you something?" Meg asked.

"Sure. What?"

"Annie… is she who I think she is?" Meg hesitated, and Joan let out a laugh.

"I should have known you'd realise. Yes, she is."

"Whoa. And she became CIA as well?" Meg sounded disbelieving.

"I know. You should have seen my face when opened the file and saw her picture staring up at me. I almost had a seizure." They both laughed softly, and Joan smiled. "She's good though, Meg. She's really good."

"Evidently. Does she know?" Meg looked at her when there was no answer.

"She doesn't even know she's adopted. As far as she and the rest of the world are concerned, I'm just her boss." Joan rested her head back against the seat, while Meg looked at her with concern.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No. She has enough going on in her life- Danielle adores her, and even if she doesn't admit it I know Annie struggles to hide so much from her. Coupled with Ben Mercer, Arthur's dealings and her missions? She deserves not to have a complete screwball thrown at her." They reached a traffic light and Joan halted, glancing over in time to see Meg gave her an incredulous look. Joan reached over and clasped her hand. "This, right now? This is enough for me Meg. She's- mostly- safe, and happy and I can see that for myself and be a part of her life, even if it is as her boss."

"But for how long can this be enough, Joanie?" Meg asked gently. Joan shrugged, putting the car in drive and heading for the airport.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

Joan came extraordinarily close to telling Annie the truth another couple of weeks later. Breaking the news her college professor was CIA was hard- breaking the news that he was dead was even harder.

"Safia didn't know? How is that possible?" Annie exclaimed.

"Does your sister know?" Joan shot back. It was bitchy, but her own emotions were running high as well. Annie flinched slightly, but inclined her head in acknowledgement. Joan suppressed a sigh, and got on with briefing her.

Joan felt like she was being torn in about fifty different directions. She was in boss mode when one of her operatives messed up and leaked an assets status to his girlfriend, to wife mode when Arthur began acting strangely. Back to boss mode when Safia vanished, then to sister mode when Rosie called from Asia and back to boss mode when Annie finally arrived back at the agency with the information thirty agents had spent days trying to recover. She reprimanded Annie for disobeying orders, shouted at an idiot from the state department about another case and was immediately pulled onto another case that had just blown up. Three days and less than eight hours of sleep later, she had just enough time to change her clothes before Ramsay's star service and then went home and collapsed on the bed.

"Joan?" Arthur tipped his head to the side slightly when he walked in and saw her lying face down, still in her work clothes.

"Mm?"

"Are you Ok?" he asked slowly.

"Mm."

He watched her for another moment. "Joan?"

"Mm?"

"What are you doing?"

She finally raised her head to look at him with bleary eyes. "Trying to sleep."

"Dressed like that? You haven't even taken your make up off honey."

"Too tired. Deal with it in the morning." She dropped her head back down, exhausted. Arthur watched her for another minute. As he did, he saw her breathing even out and deepen, and when he gently rolled her over she was already asleep. He chuckled slightly, and carefully undressed her, sliding an old cotton t-shirt over her head and lifting her under the covers, wiping the make-up from her face the best he could before creeping under the covers himself, wrapping his arms around his wife.

A month later, Joan received the news that Annie had been admitted to hospital with suspected poisoning.

"They're waiting for news on whether or not she ingested anything." Auggie told her over the phone. She hung up.

After a run, some serious pacing and a shouting match with Arthur, she finally threw herself into the paperwork on her desk, hoping to distract herself. The visit from the state department didn't help matters, and finally she gave up, making the trek up to Arthurs' office and curling up on the couch.

"Joan?" he looked at her worriedly.

"Don't mind me. I'm hiding."

"From who?"

"The state department. My agents. Jai."

"Oh. Alright then." He went back to the paperwork on his desk while she stared out of the window contemplatively. She knew Annie was attempting to read Danielle in to her life- a file had popped up in her inbox with the information in. She wouldn't have much of a choice now, mused Joan silently. She toyed with the idea of telling Arthur who Annie was.

He'd reassign her, Joan realised. And that was something she couldn't let happen. At least the way things were, she could at least try to protect Annie. If she were moved to a different division? Joan would likely never hear from her again.

"Annie, my office." Joan didn't even look at her as she strode past later that afternoon, angry at her. She didn't know why she was still surprised when Annie didn't do as she was ordered. They argued, Joan becoming more and more exasperated with the young agent until she finally revealed the deal she had to make with state department.

Another few hours later, it was Auggie's turn to get chewed out but Joan paused at the doorway when she saw him and Annie together, obviously discussing the case they shouldn't be working from the silence that fell. Annie looked at her, waiting but Joan simply turned and walked out, heading up to Arthur's office.

"I'm having a management problem." She said, pacing slightly.

"I thought you liked initiative?" Arthur leaned against his desk.

"This involves state." She explained, resisting the urge to wring her hands.

"Let me make your day a little easier- you don't work for state. Or for that hothead Steve Bar."

"No- I work for you." Joan smiled slightly.

"No, you work for the CIA; you run your own division _however you see fit._" He straightened, slipping his hands around her waist.

"Thank you."

"But you knew that already." She fiddled with his tie. "So what'd you need from me?"

She bit her lip with a smile.

Joan had never particularly liked heights, but even she had to admit the view was amazing from up here in the helicopter. She heard Annie spout a view on the suspect on foot, and then the faint whistle and jostling as she- presumably- took off after him.

"Annie?" she asked. "Annie? Annie!"

There was more jostling, then a crackle and crunch and the line went dead.

"Shit!" she cursed. A minute passed, then five. Ten, and then- finally- the leader's voice came over.

"Suspect located and neutralised. Operative Walker is secure. Team leader out." Joan sighed in relief, leaning back against her chair and unclenching her fists. For now at least, Annie was safe.

Another few days, Annie had returned from Venice, her injured pride more of a concern to her than her injured side. Joan knew she was struggling in the aftermath of reading-in Danielle, but she couldn't help but be concerned when the pictures of Annie with a foreign national emerged. But she twisted it, forcing Annie to work him for information. She only hoped Dani and Annie patched things up soon.

Of course, that was dashed when Annie burst into her office and requested to read Xavier in as an asset.

"No." she didn't even have to think about it.

"Why not?" Annie asked. Joan didn't miss out of the corner of her eye how she grabbed her side when she leant on the desk.

"Because there's a very real possibility he's still an active member of a terrorist cell and at the very least has been harbouring a very dangerous person of interest." Joan told her.

"He let his _brother _sleep on his couch. He's not a terrorist; he has too much to lose." Annie pleaded.

"And you've known him for how long? Two days? Assets need to be vetted much more fully." Joan looked back down at her paperwork, hoping Annie would get the hint.

"We might not have enough time!"

"This is rapidly becoming a criminal matter. I'm gonna let the bureau handle it from here." Joan explained, but blinked in surprise when Annie gave a spiel about her performance and Xavier. She frowned as Annie's voice got louder and louder, before she finally interrupted.

"Before you continue I'd advise you to consider where each of us rank in the hierarchy of this organisation." Joan raised her eyebrows, and Annie visibly calmed.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be disrespectful."

"You're feeling down. And you're beating yourself up. And that's ok. I'm confident you can work through this. But reading in Xavier is not going to make up for losing that package or for how things went with your sister." Joan gentled her tone as she walked around the desk to Annie.

"This has nothing to do with my sister." Annie denied.

"You sure about that?" Joan watched as doubt, guilt and realisation flashed across Annie's face, followed by denial. Ah well- it was probably going to take a few goes.

Another few weeks and Annie had been out of the country for days on an anonymous tip off that had turned into something much bigger. And when Arthur went jetting off to Berlin, Joan got more anxious than ever.

"I want a full report." She told Annie. There was a slight pause.

"On the meet?" Annie asked in bemusement. Joan stared at the picture in her hand.

"On everything." She hung up the phone, laying the picture on the desk and frowning and only feeling a little guilty about using Annie like this.

She had a really bad feeling about this.

When Annie called her in at almost eleven at night on her day off, Joan came very close to putting her on desk duty for a month. But she resisted when she heard the story about Eyal Levin.

"He's right." She told Annie.

"What?" Joan smiled faintly at her surprise. "We need eyes on him."

Annie groaned under her breath, prompting a small grin from Joan. She was sure Annie's Israeli friend was going to have a field day with this one.

Another few days later, Joan stood in front of Annie, briefing her on the plan with Grace and BB.

"We want you to turn Grace against BB. We feel fracturing the sisters is the best way to do it and psych ops agrees." Joan explained.

"Psych ops?" Annie asked, struggling to keep up with her.

"We had a psychological profile drawn up on both of the sisters. BB's motivations are clear- financial need. Her gift shop hasn't been doing so well since the economic downturn and she has parental issues that Fark could right a whole new book about."

"BB and Grace are really close…"

"I know; that's the point. It's the key." Joan told her. She handed Annie the folder in her hand. "These prison records show that BB visited her father in prison weekly. She was lying to Grace. You need to show those to Grace in order to turn her."

A look of bewilderment crossed Annie's face. "I don't understand. I thought…"

"Annie." She waited until the younger woman looked up. "The prison records are fake. You need to drive a wedge between the sisters and this is the best way to do it."

Annie stared at her sceptically. "Really? Forging prison records is our only option? I don't think that's going to hold up!"

"It will if you sell it right."

"They're _sisters_. They're going to see right through this." Annie protested.

"Well, if you have a better tactic please- speak up." Joan watched as emotions played across her face.

"Joan… I don't think I can do this."

"You think your own situation with your sister is clouding your judgement?" Joan asked, not as sternly as if it had been anyone else.

"I think my own situation is clarifying my judgement."

"Annie, I have three sisters! You don't own a monopoly on family drama; every family- every situation- is different so you need to put that sense of moral outrage in check because this is real! Real lives are at stake. This is what we do." Joan stared at her, heart beating fast as she clamped down on the emotions inside her and portrayed only her well-practiced mask. She hadn't meant to reveal that to Annie. She couldn't afford to be anything but Annie's ice-queen boss.

"I think my emotions will impair my ability to do this mission well." Annie swallowed, and Joan saw her fight back her own emotions. "So I'm not doing it."

Joan stared at her in surprise- Annie had never refused an order directly to her face before. She watched silently as she walked out without another word, making her way through the bullpen and out of the door.

Now what?

Joan had already tried Annie's desk and she'd called her old line at her sisters' house in search of Annie, as well as checking the Smithsonian to see if Annie was hiding there. If she wasn't at Allen's tavern, she was stuck. It was easy to see who was or wasn't CIA when she walked in- those who were visibly reacted to her presence but her focus was on the blonde in front of her.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked. Annie jumped, looking up at her in surprise. Joan smiled slightly, sitting down before she could answer and placing her order with the waitress.

"Wow- I haven't been here in years. Not since I was a field op. Is the chilli dog still good?" she asked. Annie nodded, half expecting Joan to chew her out.

"Surprisingly good, actually." She smiled tentatively when she didn't. "You're not here to give me a pep talk, are you?" Annie asked. "You're here to tell me to 'do the job'."

"Yes- that's right." Confirmed Joan. Annie leaned back in her chair unhappily. "Annie, I understand your sensitivity to this mission. But due to Max Langford's recent actions we've had to suspend all our operations in Moscow and we're flying blind in Russia right now.

"I know you feel your personal situation is getting in the way of your ability but it's that sensitivity that makes you the exact right person for the job. That's why I picked you. I think you know that." They both looked up when the waitress came back with their drinks, causing a lull in the conversation before Joan continued. "However you want to get the mission done is up to you. But get the mission done."

After a few beats, Annie nodded. "I'll get it done."

Joan was impressed when Annie completed the mission, but guessed she'd probably be getting a request for firearms training soon. She'd already completed the paperwork on her end when Annie asked, and wasn't really surprised when the girl passed with flying colours.

She was surprised, however, when Annie was approached by MI6, and equally amused. Because really, who else would it have been? She didn't find it quite as funny when Annie got kidnapped and disobeyed her orders to stand down, before disobeying her again.

"She's completely uncontrollable." She sighed to Arthur later that night. He smirked.

"Now you know what I felt like when I was your boss and you were still in the field."

"It's not funny." She scowled at him. He only smiled wider.

"It is a little bit." He held up his fingers to demonstrate. She groaned, throwing a pillow at him and walking out. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

"Joan!" Auggie yelled across the department. Joan sighed. If it were anyone else…

"What is it Auggie?" she entered his office

"Annie." Of course it was.

"What did she do?" Joan crossed her arms and leant on the desk, rolling her eyes slightly.

"It's more a case of what _didn't _she do…"

"Explain."

"She didn't make the contact. Her sister was at the event." Auggie winced. Joan frowned.

"Danielle? What was she doing there?"

"Last minute addition to the holiday plans, who happened to have a friend who did the flowers for the event and so tagged along. Anyway, the contact mistook her for Annie which left our favourite blonde with the package, so she did a return to sender except the sender was dead. Meaning she's now on the run from unknown assailants with an unknown package in the middle of Stockholm with her civilian sister." Auggie waited for an outburst that never came.

"Can you get them out?" Joan asked calmly.

"Working on it as we speak. I was expecting a… ah, more vocal reaction?" Auggie hedged. Joan gave a tired smile.

"It's Annie, Auggie. I've pretty much come to expect that things won't go as expected. I'll go update Arthur."

She walked off, leaving Auggie to continue to contact nearby trawlers. An hour later and Auggie had a plan in place and a few hours after that, Annie was relatively safe on a boat headed towards the Baltic.

"Hey." Arthur bent his head to press a kiss to her cheek as she lay on the sofa, half asleep.

"Hey." She murmured, shifting so he could sit next to her.

"Walker okay?" he asked, smoothing a hand over her legs before bringing them to rest in his lap.

"Not really. She just shot and killed a man for the first time, less than a hundred yards from where her sister was standing. She's suffering. But… she's strong. I think she'll be alright."

"She's a good agent." Her eyes drifted closed as he rubbed her feet.

"Mmhm."

"She's going to go far."

"Mmhm."

"You like her." she opened her eyes halfway and watched him quizzically.

"I do, yes. Why?"

"Because things are going to go to hell in the next few weeks. And the only way to protect her… might be to get rid of her." he stilled his hand as she sat up straight.

"What are you saying Arthur?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked her seriously.

"You know I do. With my life. Now what's going on?" she insisted, her eyes never moving from his.

"You trust me to protect Annie and Auggie as well?" he questioned. She gazed at him for a few moments.

"… Yes. Arthur, what is going on? What are you going to do?"

"Protect them. The only way I can." He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"You'll protect yourself too, right?" Joan asked, her voice muffled. Arthur closed his eyes briefly.

"Of course." He lied.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Evening all! Thank you for the reviews and alerts- they make it a lot easier to get through biology exams! Please tell me what you think of this one? X_**

Joan discovered just what Arthur meant a few weeks later, when Annie's transfer forms landed on her desk. When she told Annie she looked lost and vulnerable, her head wound still raw and hurt written all over her face by what Joan was saying. She reminded herself that this was for a good cause. Even if Annie never spoke to her again, this was protecting her.

Joan was headed up to Arthur when she saw Annie standing in the lift, lost in her thoughts. She internally winced.

"Morning Annie."

"Oh, good morning." Annie snapped back to the present.

"Interim room level?" Joan asked.

"Office 1124-a."

"Going to work for Lena Smith." Joan felt her heart drop, but reminded herself that no one knew about her connection with Annie. Lena wouldn't have any grudge against her.

"You know her?" Annie asked. Joan looked over at her.

"I know her." she confirmed. She saw the lights flash to her level, and couldn't resist one last piece of advice. "Trust your instincts Annie, they've gotten you this far."

She stepped from the lift, and left Annie to her fate.

Pulling Annie and Auggie back for the Red Rover mission wasn't strictly a necessity. But it made her feel better briefly about losing the two operatives she cared about most.

"For the next two days at least, I now pronounce you husband and wife." She'd smirked at the shock look on their faces, a high from beating Lena running through her veins.

"I want you on the first flight home." She told Annie and Auggie firmly the day after when she discovered some of the intel was faulty. But of course, they ignored her.

"Glad to know that hasn't changed." Arthur commented dryly when she updated him. She rolled her eyes, and walked the other way.

A couple of weeks later, Joan felt her heart sink as Arthur told her about Auggie being taken hostage. She pushed down her emotions- she was very good at it by now- and began vocally outlining the list of what they'd need to do, until she saw Arthur's face.

"Who's running point?"

She sighed as she keyed in the code to Lena's department, knowing that Lena was going to enjoy this way too much. Still, at least Annie hadn't gone completely over to the dark side, as was evident in the silent apology in her eyes when she handed Joan the folder containing the most recent situation on Auggie.

The one thing Joan hated more than Lena Smith was waiting. Especially waiting with Lena Smith in her department while she ran an op alongside Joan's little sister. Especially when said little sister was obviously thriving in her new environment.

"Was that…?" Lena asked Annie as she came back from her phone call.

"Yeah."

"Nice!" Lena congratulated, causing Annie to smile modestly. Joan frowned unhappily at their easy interaction.

All this thoughts went from her head a few hours later though, when Annalise contacted them again.

"You lose a hostage. Click." Annalise hung up. Joan inhaled sharply, saw Annie do the same from the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but bite into Lena, was only mildly surprised when Annie got between them and told them stop acting like children.

"She's right." Joan conceded quietly, stepping back from Lena and refusing to react her to her next dig.

"We have fire power in the area, right?" Annie checked while they were arguing about what to do next.

"It's not that easy Annie!" Joan told her.

"USS Carleton is in the red sea and seal team two is on that ship! We have them on alert!" Annie pointed to the board.

"And move them where?" Lena asked. Annie regarded the board.

"Pound is going to move them. She thinks we have a possible fix so she'll move them to a city." Annie pointed to it. "That's something."

"I'm all for action, but an entire city? That's not actionable." Lena shook her head.

"We wire the money, and we wait." Joan told Annie. She looked from her to Lena.

"Now you agree? Now?" she asked in exasperation.

"If anything goes wrong, the extraction team is on standby. We just have to give them the word!"

"Why are you waiting till something goes wrong?" Annie demanded.

"Annie! We don't know where Auggie is and we can't put more people at risk until we do." Joan explained forcefully.

"When we get word, or when we hear from Auggie himself, then maybe we can do something! Otherwise, we wait." Lena interjected.

"Auggie will follow his training! He will find a way to escape if he needs to- I know him!" Annie raised her voice. There was silence, and Joan flicked her gaze to Lena to see her reaction.

"It's your call Annie. You know him well." Lena decided quietly. Annie looked to Joan.

"No one knows him better." She agreed, watching Annie and already knowing what she would do.

"Send the team."

Joan watched with trepidation as Auggie and Parker jumped from one building to the next, then sighed in relief as Auggie made it into the copter. She saw Annie sag slightly beside her, a hand rising to her mouth. Pride rushed through her as she watched the screen because her baby sister had pulled this off with nothing more than trust and connections, but at the same time grief filled her and threatened to break her composure.

However much she might wish it, Annie didn't need her. Joan turned and walked quietly away, leaving Annie with Lena as she headed back to the DPD.

After seeing first hand how well Annie had adjusted, no one was more surprised than Joan when she received the transfer papers back to the DPD for one Anne Catherine Walker. Still she wasn't complaining, but she couldn't help but be just a little suspicious.

It wasn't hard to pick up on the habits Annie had developed and Joan cursed Lena's management style; it only caused problems for other departments when the operatives transferred back out.

"Annie? I expect you'll be giving this your undivided attention." Joan told her pointedly as the younger blonde walked away. Annie gave a vague smile and continued on her way. It didn't escape Joan that she hadn't answered.

And things didn't get any better when Annie found out she'd asked Eyal Levin to carry out a profile on Annie's field work. And even when that had finished and Annie had somehow persuaded her to let her try to cultivate Syed as an asset, she continually bucked her authority and openly challenged her, all the while managing to unintentionally make Joan feel as guilty as hell.

Joan wondered if Arthur got the ambassadors job, could she really leave? Leave Annie, leave the DPD. Annie was hurting- anyone could tell but would a separation from Joan help or hinder her? Whichever it would be, Joan couldn't carry on like this.

"Annie? Can you step inside please?" Joan called when she spotted her talking to Auggie. Annie squeezed his arm and followed her inside. She sat on the sofa, inviting Annie to sit next to her.

"Do you have any questions about why I couldn't grant Syed's requests?"

"But they don't matter now?" Annie said.

"They matter to me." Joan watched as confusion passed over Annie's face. "Annie, this job, this… life- is wonderful. To me, it is. But it can also be frustrating. Never more so than when uncertainties drive decisions."

Annie nodded. "Well, the future's uncertain."

"Yeah, it is." She watched Annie's expression. "Look, I know this is painful and it's ok to be angry with the CIA. It's even ok to be angry with me."

Annie looked faintly guilty as she stood, interrupting her and wrung her hands. "Joan… I've thought about this a lot… and I've requested a department transfer."

Joan felt her heart drop, but schooled her expression. "Do you want to go back to work for Lena?"

"I don't know- I left it blank on the form."

"Well… I'm sorry to hear that." Joan said carefully.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me; I just think it's time to move on." There was an awkward silence, before Annie stuck out her hand. Joan stood and took it slowly, remaining there for a moment before Annie turned and walked out. Joan watched her go sadly, heart breaking. She'd succeeded in completely pushing her baby sister away. She turned, picking up the ringing phone and adjusted her tone, quickly becoming immersed in the conversation as the walls she'd built went back up.

She felt worried when Annie requested holiday leave just a few days later, especially when she didn't tell anyone where she'd gone. She checked with Auggie, ran her passport, even made the trip up to Lena but nobody knew where she was hiding. Annie wasn't exactly known for being cautious.

A fact that was only confirmed another few weeks later when Annie revealed her relationship with Simon Fischer.

"The relationship has become intimate." Annie told them. Joan saw Auggie jerk slightly.

"How intimate?" The embarrassment in Annie's face answered her question.

"I think he's in love with me."

Joan sighed, and cursed Lena. When she found herself sharing a lift with her, it took everything she had not to pin her to the wall, especially when she started making jibes.

"I'm not angry with Annie." Joan told Lena, realising with some surprise that it was true. Sure, she was disappointed that Annie hadn't felt able to come to her, and worried about how this was going to turn out but she wasn't angry. Not at her sister anyway.

The worry only got worse when she noticed Annie acting more and more out of character. Although her stubbornness remained.

She looked up when a knock on the door of her office sounded and Annie peeked around.

"Joan?" Annie sounded almost tentative.

"Come in." Joan invited, placing the file she was holding on the desk.

"I'm sorry about keeping you in the dark about my involvement with Lena." Annie blurted after walking closer to the desk.

"Annie, you were pulled in five directions at once. It's the hardest part of the job and you managed to make it all work out." Joan told her.

"You're not mad?" asked Annie, surprised.

"You made a judgement call." Joan smiled wryly. "It paid off. What we need to focus on now is finding Simon Fischer and proving he hired Brewer. Okay?"

Annie nodded, beginning to walk out before turning again.

"How will I be disciplined?"

"My guess? A new medal." Joan smiled at the look on her face. "Nothing this place loves more than handing out shiny objects."

"For quality work or to distract attention?" Annie questioned.

"To boost moral. So both." Joan answered. "It should help with your chances of transferring to a new division which is something I know you want."

"What if… I wanted to stay?" Annie looked at her nervously.

"That decision's out of my hands." Joan watched as she walked out. she felt guilty, but knew it was for the best. She didn't think Annie would actually be transferred out, but she needed to know Joan wasn't a miracle maker.

Joan Campbell had faced down gunmen and terrorists. She'd been shot at, blown up, thrown from moving vehicles and jumped from a flying airplane with no parachute. She'd married a man everyone had warned her against and she'd read her sister in over a video link when she was holed up in a safe house with an assassin after her.

None of that had the ability to scare her as much as Annie.

She strode to Arthur's office and walked in without knocking, staring at him.

"What happened?" she asked. He rose.

"Annie was bought into the ER this morning with two gunshot wounds to the chest. We believe she and Simon Fischer argued, and shot each other. He didn't survive." He said bluntly. She gaped at him.

"I… what was he doing there?" he explained what Lena had told him. Before he'd finished, Joan was shaking her head.

"She wouldn't. Arthur, this is Annie! She's not a traitor." Joan protested.

"You said it yourself Joan- what she felt for Simon went beyond what it should have! Until we have all the information, we need to tread carefully." Joan crossed her arms, silently warning him not to push her.

They walked into the meeting, where Joan listened as Lena listed the evidence. While her head told her that it made sense, she refused to believe it. This was her little sister, the baby of the family. She wasn't a traitor, no matter who she was in love with.

But if it were anyone else…

_1991_

_"Mama?" Joan caught her mothers attention as she lay in a hospital bed. Annie lay on one side of Sharon Mckenzie, Dani on the other while Rosie was curled with her head pillowed on her mothers stomach._

_"Yes darling?"_

_"You're not going to get better, are you?" Joan asked quietly from her seat bedside the bed. Sharon stared at her._

_"No baby. I'm not." She whispered. Joan felt tears come into her eyes, but swallowed them down._

_"How long?" She questioned calmly._

_"Not long. I'm so sorry Joanie." Sharon had tears streaming down her face._

_"Me too, mama." Joan slipped her small hand through her mothers. "What will happen to us?"_

_"Your Aunt Camille is going to look after you." Her mother answered. Joan swallowed thickly, but nodded._

_"Ok." She whispered._

_"Joanie? I know how hard this is going to be, but you're strong, honey. You're the eldest- it's your job to look after your sisters and keep them out of trouble. Make sure they grow up right, grow up knowing how much your father and I loved them, grow up happy. Make me proud, honey." Sharon's eyes started to droop._

_"I will mama." Joan promised. "I love you." Tears streamed down her tiny cheeks as her mother slipped asleep without answering, her children wrapped in her arms._

_She didn't wake up again._

Present day

"I'd like access to the evidence against Annie." Auggie demanded as he walked into her office, then paused and amended "Please."

"I don't have the authority to grant that and i'm guessing you're here because you've already been denied by the person who does."

"I have been here long enough to know what happens when even a hint of an accusation like this gets hurled at an operative- Annie is on an island right now." Auggie spoke urgently. Joan sighed.

"Auggie, I know how difficult this is for you and i'm having a hard time with it myself." Understatement of the year, Joan thought. "It all seems… impossible. But the evidence Lena presented is… it's compelling."

"You actually believe she's guilty?" Auggie asked incredulously.

"I don't know what I believe! That's because I can't be objective, and neither can you! So what good is looking at the evidence going to do her? Or you?" Joan felt terrible saying it, but it was the truth. She was much too close to this.

"No. you're right, I'm not objective so screw Lena's evidence- I'll go out and find my own because whatever she has that paints Annie as a traitor isn't worth the paper it's printed on!"

"Okay, you see this is exactly why people without an emotional stake in Annie- I.E. not you, or I- are vetting everything. That includes having Lena herself polygraphed!"

She frowned when Auggie turned on his heel and walked out. "Auggie?" she called, but he was already gone. She sighed, heading down the canteen and nibbling at the sandwich she bought there. She finally gave up and simply grabbed one for Arthur.

"The DCI is assembling a small committee to determine whether Annie should be decommissioned." Arthur told her when she bought it to him. "I have to brief them in thirty minutes."

"But it hasn't even been twenty four hours." Joan protested. "It seems like a rush to judgement."

"Well, the last six months haven't exactly been stellar for this agency. Between Jai being murdered on US soil and now a possible traitor in out midst… the DCI's being squeezed from all sides for answers. And the only way to relieve the pressure? Sew this up as soon as possible."

"But how can they decide anything until Annie wakes up?! She should have the right to defend herself!" Joan felt anger flash through her.

"I spoke to Annie's doctor. She's stable, but there's no telling when or even if she'll regain consciousness." Arthur said. Joan felt sick- she'd assumed Annie was going to be fine. What if she wasn't?

She buried in the files of evidence Lena had collected when she got the call from Auggie. She waited patiently while the Tach team entered and cleared it.

"This wasn't here before! I may be blind but I know the difference between a cheap rug and a dead body!" Auggie yelled. Joan had to concede that that wasn't a mistake easily made. When Auggie started harping on about lavender, however, she'd had enough and was frankly a little concerned about him.

"Alright- I'm taking you home. You need sleep." Joan began to walk out.

"How much sleep do you think I'm going to get knowing some committee is trying to burn Annie at the stake?" Auggie asked bitterly.

"It's nothing personal, Auggie, they're going to make a decision based on the evidence." Joan attempted.

"If all they're looking for is evidence to indict that's all they're going to find!" Auggie cried angrily. "You've gotta convince Arthur to give me those files! Someone's gotta fight for Annie!"

"I agree, which is why I've been siting through every scrap of evidence looking for anything I can to help Annie." Joan told him. He paused. "I care about her too, Auggie. Do you trust me to fight for her?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Good. Let me take you home." She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I wanna go to the hospital."

"Auggie!"

"I can get a cab." He offered. She sighed, rolling her eyes slightly.

"C'mon, I'll drive you." She guided him out.

As soon as he was safely at the hospital, she headed back into her office and dove into the files again, searching for anything she could. She jumped when a knock sounded at her door and her secretary poked her head in to wish her good morning. Joan blinked, standing to pull back the blinds to reveal that it was indeed daytime again.

"Yeah?" she answered when another knock sounded a little while later. "Oh, thank you!" she smiled weakly when she saw Arthur standing there with her change of clothes. He hovered, and she frowned.

"What is it?"

"It's not official yet, but the committee decided to decommission Annie." He told her. She snorted disbelievingly.

"Auggie was right. The DCI's not interested in due process, he just wants to assign blame and move on." She said resentfully.

"The operatives in this building depend on him to protect them." Arthur reasoned. Joan glared. "When there is overwhelming evidence that one among us is a traitor, he has no choice but to act. Swiftly."

"Mm."

"Maybe Lena was right." Arthur sighed. "Maybe we bought Annie in too early."

"No! She was ready, Arthur! She had more raw talent than anyone I've ever seen and in the two and a half years that we've worked together, she's proved herself to be an invaluable operative!" Joan denied adamantly.

"Invaluable? Even if she was lying to you the entire time?" Arthur challenged. They stared at each other, before she slowly stood.

"You have never doubted she was guilty, have you?" she asked furiously. He said nothing. "You didn't even try to defend her! So what about the operative that depends on you to have their back?"

"Annie Walker… is looking very, very guilty. It's hard to accept, I know." It was her turn to remain silent, and he walked out.

She was packing the files up when Auggie burst in.

"It was Lena!" She blinked, confused, but he explained before she could ask. "When I was Gorero's body, I was positive that I smelt lavender. By the time you got there, it was gone. I just caught that scent again at the hospital! It wasn't flowers, it was Lena's perfume. Tom Ford, lavender palm. It couldn't be a coincidence- she was in his house!" he insisted.

"No one dislikes Lena more than I… but to accuse her of murder based on the perfume she wears is tantamount to career suicide!" Joan said slowly as she processed what he'd said.

"She was there, Joan! I'm not crazy."

"I'm not saying you are." Joan assured him. "Just… help me connect the dots, ok?" she rubbed her forehead and began to pace. "Why would Lena kill the cobbler that forged Annie's passport?"

"Maybe Annie didn't buy the passport… maybe Lena did." Auggie suggested.

"But why would she do that?" Joan wondered. "And why keep it off book? Unless… Lena was aiding and abetting Annie."

"Or maybe Lena's the real FSB double. It makes sense why she killed Gorero- think about it! As long as he's alive he can prove not only that Lena knew Annie went to Cuba but she helped her to get there! And if anyone finds that out her entire cover starts to unravel." Auggie explained.

"It's a plausible theory, but it's all conjecture. Can you prove any of it?"

"That's why I'm here."

Joan groaned. "Auggie…"

"I have gone as far as I can on my own. I need access to that evidence to get the rest of the way, and unless I get it you can expect my resignation." His face showed no signs of bluffing. She frowned.

"Because this is a time of extreme duress I'm going to pretend you didn't just demand I violate half a dozen protocols by passing you intel way above your clearance. But try this tact with me again and I assure you, you will not enjoy the consequences." She said calmly and quietly. He let out a shaky breath and she regarded him for a split second before making her decision. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to call tech support. I'm having trouble accessing files on the Manhattan server." She said loudly and pointedly. "I have to recite my access code, and under no circumstances can I have you overhear it, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I think I do." Auggie nodded, gratefulness filling his sightless eyes. Joan gave a tiny smile.

"Good." She picked up the phone.

A couple of hours later, there had been no word from the hospital when Joan spotted Auggie headed through the lobby. "I didn't expect to see you leaving here anytime soon."

"I think I've found something." He told her.

"Then I'm coming with you." Her tone left no room for argument.

"Good. You can drive."

"I think I'd prefer that actually." she resisted the eye roll, just. "Where are we going?"

"To throw a hail Mary."

She drove them to Annie's neighbourhood and questioned the driver who'd found Annie, triumphant when he confirmed their theory.

"We've got to take this to Arthur." She told Auggie as they got back in the car.

"He doesn't care about Annie, Joan! No offence intended…" Auggie protested.

"I know. But we don't have a choice. He's the only chance we have of stopping Annie from being decommissioned and stopping Lena from spreading more lies." She saw Auggie didn't look convinced. "He's my husband, Auggie. We can trust him."

"I really hope you're right." He muttered as she put the car in drive.

"I'm not sure it's enough to implicate Lena, but I can make a damn good case to postpone decommissioning Annie. I'll make sure we look into this further." Joan met Arthur's eyes and silently thanked him. She felt her heartbeat speed up when she heard Arthur's end of the conversation with the hospital, felt relief and joy when he told them it was looking better for Annie.

"C'mon, I'll drive." She held out her arm for Auggie to catch a hold of, and headed out. As they approached Annie's room, she saw the agent outside was missing, heard the beeping of the machines.

"LENA!" She shouted furiously, throwing herself across the room to grab the brunette. They wrestled, Joan kneeing and scratching, her only thoughts of the woman lying dazed beside her in the hospital bed.

She'd failed Annie too many times. She wouldn't again.

She twisted, and Lena used the IV line to whack her in the stomach, winding her and causing her to crash to the floor.

"Joan?" she heard Auggie call frantically, and gasped for air to try and reply, eventually giving up and simply concentrating on breathing. She scrambled to her feet, her leg protesting and took off after Lena, chasing her down the corridors and through the throngs of people.

She slowed when she couldn't see her, panting.

"Shit!" she cursed, attracting the stares of the people around her. She called it in, shutting off DC in her attempts to find her. She didn't care. She hung up and hurtled back to Annie's room, slowing to a limping walk as she reached it and feeling her heart in her throat when she heard the beeping machines. She'd been in hospitals enough times to know what they all meant. She touched Auggie's shoulder to let him know she was there, eyes never moving from Annie. Please, she thought. Not her. Please.

And Annie opened her eyes.

The younger woman shied away from the doctor, eyes wide and terrified. She tried to speak, but choked instead, her throat dry and raw from the breathing tube she'd had in. The doctor reached out to try and help her but she pushed him away violently, trying to get away.

"Annie! Annie!" Joan dropped her arm from Auggie and stepped forward into her line of vision, gently pressing on Annie's good shoulder to keep her on the bed. "Annie, calm down. You're safe, you're in hospital. Auggie's just over there, and that's the doctor, ok?"

She slid her hand over Annie's when she nodded, still tense but calmer with a friendly face around.

"Auggie, take two steps forward." Joan instructed quietly as she reached for the ice chips and slipped one into Annie's mouth. Auggie did so, and Annie visibly relaxed when she saw him.

"Le..." Annie attempted, swallowing thickly. "Le...na..."

"Lena? We're working on it Annie, but she's not gonna get near you again." Auggie comforted her, hesitantly stepping forward so he could reach for her hand.

"S..." Annie punched the bed weakly, frustration written on her face when she couldn't get the words out.

"Annie, just rest." Joan told her, but Annie shook her head even as her body sagged.

"Si..." She tried again. Joan froze.

"Simon?" She guessed gently. Annie nodded weakly. Joan bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Annie."

Annie closed her eyes as a tear leaked out and her fingers tightened on Auggie's. "Sav... Me..." She croaked.

"What?" Asked Auggie, not understanding.

"He... Sav... Me..." Annie got out before she drifted back to sleep. Joan swallowed, and glanced at Auggie.

"I'm guessing your not leaving?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No way."

"Okay. I'm going to go help the search for Lena- call if you need anything, ok?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and bought over a chair for him.

"I will, Joan. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." She walked out, and dialled the number she needed. Lena wouldn't get away with this.

When she got called to the office a few months later, told only that a trespasser that had been caught was asking for her, her last thought was that it was Annie. But of course, it was.

"So what the hell is going on?" Arthur demanded.

"You're supposed to be recuperating." Joan added. She listened as Annie outlined her plan, before storming out when Arthur announced that they weren't going to act.

"She's angry." Arthur said after she'd gone. She leant on his desk.

"Wouldn't you be?" she asked him. "She trusted Lena, admired her. And she betrayed everyone, and then got away with it."

"That's not a definite, Joan. We're working on it. Now come on or we're never going to finish these files."

They sat down and ploughed into the paperwork, hours passing before they emerged.

"Dinner?" Arthur asked, stretching. She nodded gratefully.

"Please. Italian?" she looked at him hopefully, causing him to chuckle.

"Sure." He reached for his phone, knocking over the bag Annie had slid her file into. It spilt onto the table.

"I wonder why she bought this to us. She must have known we were going to shoot her down." Arthur said, looking at the files as he gathered them up. Joan winced. "Sorry- no pun intended."

She leant her head on her hand, shrugging. "I don't know." She mused, before suddenly freezing. "Oh crap."

"What?"

"Annie. She did know- I don't think she was asking." Joan grabbed her coat from where it lay on a chair and sped out the door, heading straight to her office and then on to Annie's house.

"I was thinking about our conversation earlier and I realised you weren't asking our permission, you were telling us you're going to Russia." Joan said once Annie had let her in, looking at the suitcase on the bed.

"Yeah… I guess I was."

Joan stepped forward. "I know what it means to lose someone in the field. But it's dangerous to use them as motivation." She tried one last time.

"Joan… I have to go." Annie told her. Joan sighed slightly- sometimes Annie and Rosie were incredibly similar.

"Then I'll support it." She said. Annie looked at her in shock. "But when you get to Russia,carefully approach Larinov. See if he has any intel that can lead to Lena, and if you locate her you will take a photograph of her. Nothing more. This will be the proof state needs to negotiate her extradition. You will get the photo, and then you will come home." She handed her the camera, looking at her pointedly.

"I understand." Annie nodded.

"You need to extract any emotion out of the equation. You try to get any payback and you'll be on an island. Anything other than waiting at the safe house or talking with Larinov will put you at risk. If you get caught by Russian authorities, there's nothing the CIA can do to help. We'll deny knowledge of everything."

Annie said nothing, merely stowed the camera in her bag.

"One more thing? Lena knows you. She knows your tendencies, and she'll be expecting you to come. And she's hoping your feelings for Simon will cloud your judgement. Will they?" she asked, watching Annie.

"No." came the firm answer.

"Stay focused, stay in your own lane. And stay safe." Joan wanted to do more, to ensure that Annie would stay safe. On a whim, she stepped forward and bought Annie into a hug, relieved when the younger woman hugged her back.

Joan desperately wished she could keep Annie here with her. Keep her safe, away from Lena and Russia and everything other type of trouble the young woman had a habit of attracting. But she couldn't, so they broke apart and Joan left without a word.

She sat in her car outside on he street, holding back tears and breathing deeply before she finally put it into drive and pulled away. She only got half of the way home before she had to pull over, tears clouding her vision and choking her. Instinctively, she dialled the one person who knew about Annie and wouldn't judge her for letting her go.

"Hey Joanie! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Megan answered cheerfully. Joan stayed silent. "Joan?"

"I'm here." Joan said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Meg instantly asked. Joan swallowed thickly.

"Annie." She said simply.

"Ah. What'd she do this time?" understanding coloured Megan's tone.

"Meg, you know me and you know spies. What the hell do you think she did?" Joan asked her, grief-stricken amusement colouring her voice.

"She went after Lena."

"Not yet. She's leaving in the morning. For goddamn Russia. I can't help her, I can't save her." Joan pressed her head to the steering wheel as she ran her hands through her hair.

"No one can, Joanie. Your only hope is that she saves herself." Meg told her soothingly.

"But what if she can't, Meg?"

"Then there's nothing to be done. All you can do is be there for the fallout, try to catch her before she falls too far. But she has to fall before she can climb back up again, Joanie. That's the way it works."

"How do I know when to catch her and when to let her go?"

"Oh honey, that bit you're gonna have to figure out for yourself."

Joan sat at the dinner table than night, lost in her thoughts and only vaguely aware of Arthur talking.

"What's is it?" he finally asked her. She bit her lip.

"I've allowed Annie to travel to Russia to prove Lena's presence in country." She told him softly.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"And I've provided her with funds and an active cover." She continued. She looked down at her hands and Arthur spoke about tactical missions and the DCI.

"Arthur, she was going to go anyway! I just wanted to make sure she did it safely." She told him.

"Is it going to be safe?"

"I don't know." She fiddled thoughtlessly with the napkin.

"I could fire you for this. You know that right? How's it going to look if she dies?" He asked, and anger ran through her.

"How's it going to look? I don't know, but it will feel terrible." She looked away from him in disgust, and they didn't speak again.

She was in her office the next morning, when the door opened.

"Seth! What are you doing here?"

"Joan, I wanted to make you aware that OIG has gotten aware of a covert, unsanctioned mission in Moscow." He told her. "A blonde woman ambushed an FSB vehicle and it didn't go well."

Joan felt her heart clench. "Is the woman alright?"

"Yeah- from what I hear she fled the scene unharmed." Joan felt relief crash through her, only to feel rising panic when Seth told her what was happening. Guilt overwhelmed her- she should never have read Arthur in. Now he was in danger too, because of something she did.

The guilt went away a little when Arthur acted so indifferent. The session she got pulled into put ice in her veins, and she stormed into her office, Arthur right behind her.

"Believe me, if I could have chosen a different venue, I would have." Arthur started, but she shook her head.

"Could you have been any more clinical?" she demanded.

"Well, this was a significant snafu Joan, yours is not the only resignation being considered so yes, for the time being we get everything on the record to eliminate any confusion. " he told her.

"A vulnerabilities inventory? You know, you can keep referring to her as 'operative Walker' all you want, but it's not going to make this feel any less personal!"

"We're doing everything we can to bring her back- we're holding strategy sessions non-stop." He defended.

"Well, I hope so!"

"We are doing what we can!" they stared at each other. "She knew what she was getting into." He said more quietly.

"No, I'm not so sure she did, Arthur. Come on, what operative truly understands the meaning of 'we will deny all knowledge'?" she felt tears pricking her eyes and blinked them back.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say or what you want me to do…" he said.

"I want you to stop pretending that Annie is a line-item, a thing to be damage controlled!"

He gave a nod. "Message received."

Joan watched sadly as he walked out. She crossed to her desk, opening her drawer and withdrawing the pills, placing them on the matt and staring at them indecisively.

She gave in and unscrewed the lid, throwing them back dry and relishing the upcoming calm.

Two weeks later she hurried into Arthur's office after Barber, of all people, had told her that Annie had been rescued.

"Why did nobody call me?" she demanded, grimacing when she heard Auggie's answer. Arthur stared at her in concern, but didn't ask. Joan was thankful for that- after all, how did you explain to your husband that you'd taken so many pills you'd blacked out?

She listened as Arthur explained the plan, hoping desperately that everything went ok. But there was a tiny voice in the back of her head telling her that this was Annie. Ninety percent of the time her missions went completely wrong. Why would this one be any different?

She watched tensely as the red dot moved down the runway. The whole room was in silence. Hope grew within her that maybe they could actually pull this off, that maybe this would work.

And then the dot stopped moving.

"There's a problem." Arthur thought aloud, hands gripping the back of the chair. Auggie straightened abruptly.

"What happened?"

"The plane stopped." Joan told him.

"No. No, it can't stop." He stressed. Nobody stated the obvious.

"We just lost our window." Joan closed her eyes briefly as Arthur barked orders. Auggie hit the chair, storming off to his office. She followed him.

"Auggie?" she asked gently. He buried his head in his hands, and she slid the door closed, sitting next to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna get her out, 're gonna get her out."

"How?" he asked, raising his head to reveal the desolate look on his face.

"I don't know. But we're going to think of something." She squeezed his hand, and they got to work.

"Ma'am, a source in FSB says that they're the ones who stopped the plane. They have Annie." An operative interrupted half an hour later. Joan nodded.

"Ok. You know where they're taking them?" at the shake of his head, she dismissed him and bit her lip as she stared at the screen, mind whirring. She stepped into her office, shutting the door and withdrawing the pills. She opened the pot to shake one into her hand, but heard her name being yelled.

"JOAN! JOAN!" Auggie hollered. She dropped the bottle and flew to his office.

"What's wrong?" she asked urgently, heart pounding.

"She's ok! She's ok!" Auggie clicked a button on the phone. "You still there?"

"I'm here." Joan sagged in relief as Annie's voice came over the line.

"Annie! Where are you? Are you safe?"

"As much as I can be. We're at a port- Eyal is getting us a ride." Annie explained, then paused as Eyal's voice sounded through as well.

"A nice man headed to Stockholm has agreed to take us. We leave in five."

"Did you get that, Auggie, Joan?" Annie asked. Joan gripped Auggie's shoulder.

"We heard. We'll have someone meet you there with a passport and travel documents. You'll be on the next flight home." She promised.

"Thank you. Both of you." Annie whispered after a beat.

"Stay safe, Walker." Auggie said. "We'll see you in a few hours."

Both sides hung up, and Joan and Auggie simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief.

"You wanna tell Arthur?" Auggie asked. Joan nodded.

"Yeah. You make the arrangements." She walked out, joy in her expression. As she did, every agent turned to look at her expectantly.

"She's coming home." She stated simply, and a cheer went up throughout the room.

Days later, Joan couldn't stop the flow of happiness she felt when she saw Annie walk through the door o the DPD.

"Annie!" Annie looked at her nervously, obvious uncomfortable with the scrutiny she was getting from everyone in the room so Joan launched straight into work.

"Welcome back." She told her sincerely once their meeting with Mossad had been concluded.

"Am I back?" Annie asked. Joan held back a laugh. Five minutes, already back to her old self. She wasn't, however, so amused when Annie was challenging her orders in regards to the mission.

So really, nothing had changed.

She met Seth for lunch that day, only a little guilty about keeping it from Arthur.

"Annie's come home." She told him, happiness creeping into her tone.

"I heard. Congratulations." He sensed there was more she wanted to say.

"Seth… I see her falling into all the same patterns I did." She revealed.

"Listen… maybe you can talk to her about this." He suggested.

"How can I do that without… compromising my position?" she asked, fiddling with her earring.

"Your positions as what? As her manager?"

"As a constant." She told him. "I'd like to be the one thing in her life that's not changing."

He placed his hand over hers, and to her surprise she didn't flinch and pull away. "You are going to reach Annie." He assured her. "Okay? She is not going to be in the shadows alone."

"I hope not." She murmured.

At Annie's award ceremony, she fumbled through trying to open up to Annie, to explain herself.

"The people you can count on are here." She told her. Annie gave a nod.

"Thanks for the award." She said, walking off. Joan sighed. Maybe this was going to be harder than she thought.

That was confirmed when she and Annie only argued more over Eyal and the case he was trying to push on her. Joan run her hand through her hair when Annie walked out- Bluebonnet farm wasn't a nice experience but she literally had no clue on what else she could do to help Annie. By the hurt in her eyes Annie didn't see it as helping.

Joan felt sick later that day when Arthur told her she'd been removed from HVT lists because of Annie and Russia.

"Why didn't you fight it?" she asked, hurt. Arthur looked uncomfortable.

"Because I agreed with the decision."

Joan looked at him, astonished and upset.

"You haven't been yourself for a while. First you tried to resign-"

"I was giving you deniability!" she interrupted.

"And then you started disappearing at all hours. During the work day, late at night." Joan felt fear flash through her as he said this. Did he know?

"Do you have someone tracking me?" Offence was the best defence, she thought as she went behind the desk to put a barrier between them.

"Absolutely not! I'm your husband- I know when you're not yourself. What's going on?" he probed. She shifted the subject slightly.

"You didn't accept my resignation because you wanted me on the job, and now you're taking my responsibility away?! If you're trying to help me deal with the pressure this is not the best start." They gazed at each other for a long moment.

"I'm worried about you, Joan." Arthur told her. he came around the desk himself, backing her into it and placing his hands on her hips.

"Arthur!" she protested, trying to get away and casting nervous glances at the window.

"The blinds are closed- we're fine." He assured her. She stopped struggling, glaring at him.

"Arthur! We're at work!" she snapped. He sighed.

"You're my wife, Joan! I don't know what the hell that means to you, it means a lot to me! You're hurting, and unless you talk to me I can't help." He told her, his voice quietening. He caught her hand in his and raised it to his lips, holding it there a moment before walking out.

When they met in the corridor a few hours later, her emotions were calmed when Arthur read her in.

"We need you. I need you." He told her. A ghost of a smile crossed her face at his words, and she bent her head to the file. Her mood was dashed once again, however, when she saw Seth Newman standing there.

"What's going on between you and Seth Newman?" Arthur demanded quietly when he was gone. "You didn't make eye contact during this whole meeting."

"I'm not a fan of letting legal dictate covert operations." She answered slowly, scrambling for a reason.

"That's not it." He denied. "We've been in hundreds of meetings with lawyers sitting in. This was different."

She sighed, looking lost before admitting "I needed someone to talk to so I've been talking to him."

"Talking?" he repeated disbelievingly.

"Nothing happened!" insisted Joan.

"Well, you're not talking to your husband. That's …not nothing. "

"Arthur…" she started, but he interrupted.

"And when the man you choose to talk to is your former lover? That's certainly not nothing."

"And when you take your wife off the HVT list, that's not nothing either." They both jumped when his secretary knocked and entered, and Joan didn't move as Arthur walked out without another word.

In the drone room, Joan looked around as Annie came in uncertainly. She met her eyes, but made no other acknowledgment, still fuming that Annie had gone over her head to Arthur. She felt more sympathetic though, when she saw the expression on Annie's face. She didn't want this drone strike either.

Later that night, Joan called Annie into her office, positive that the younger woman didn't fully understand what was going on.

"DNA checks are underway on El-Masri's body. Khalid's in the wind, but we're looking for him." Joan told her. Annie gave a nod.

"About today…" she began, but Joan waved her off.

"What's done is done." She told her. Annie gave a tiny, tentative smile.

"How are you?" Joan asked.

"I'm a little sore, but I'm ok."

"That's not what I mean." Joan said. Annie looked puzzled, before reluctant realisation set in.

"I'll report to bluebonnet tomorrow." She promised. Joan stood from her desk.

"That may not be an option anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"We had a failed drone strike today. Mainly because of failed intelligence you bought into the building. What do you think it means?" Asked Joan flatly. She could practically see Annie's defences go up.

"It wasn't a failure- we got El-Masri."

"There was a lot of collateral damage, Annie. The state department is irate, the Saudi's are livid. Khalid will likely go underground…"

"You're going to put this all on me." Annie realised.

"You clearly put yourself in someone else's game…"

"Arthur validated that decision!" Annie protested.

"I'm talking about Eyal." Joan told her.

"Eyal?! Eyal put his life on the line for me! He has proven himself in times of crisis!"

"Annie, we are always here for you." Joan desperately wanted to say 'I', but couldn't bring herself to. Annie was an operative, she was her boss. Annie smiled coldly and humourlessly.

"When my friend died in a car bomb, you let me get reassigned. When I got thrown into a Russian prison, you let me ROT. Without a shred of hope. Eyal got me out! and now, you're questioning my integrity because of my relationship with him?!" Annie was incredulous, while Joan just stared at her stunned, wondering where this had come from and how she had missed that Annie was harbouring these feelings towards her. "A relationship youencouraged me to exploit as long as it was for this agency!"

"You know what?" Joan began softly, exhaustion hitting her. "I'm done. I'm… done. Our relationship is clearly more broken than I ever thought it was."

Annie looked guilty, but still a little irritated. "I didn't mean to say you-"

"I think you meant to say exactly what you said." Joan sat at her desk, fiddling absently with a pen as she realised that she and Annie were too alike to ever get completely along. In a normal situation, that wouldn't be a problem- just family drama- but when lives were at risk… "Perhaps your place inside this building lies elsewhere. A few months ago you applied for a transfer out of this division- maybe it's time we revisited that option."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Annie's tone was biting.

"Sorry doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling." Joan told her. They stared in silence for a few moments, before Joan gave up. "Goodnight Annie."

Annie remained where she was for a few seconds before slowly walking out. She paused at the door, and Joan wondered hopefully if she was going to turn, to try to fix this but she didn't, simply closing it behind her and leaving Joan alone.

She pushed down the tears that threatened to fall before she slipped her coat over her arm and walked up to Arthur's office, shattered and drained both emotionally and physically.

"Hey, ready to go home?" Arthur walked towards her.

"I'm going to take a cab." Bewilderment flashed through her. "And this is where you can reach me for the next few days."

"The Mayflower?" she closed the door. "why are you staying at a hotel?"

"Oh, it's just for a few days. I just need to clear my head." He continued sorting files.

"Because I spoke up in the drone room?" Joan questioned. He finally glanced at her.

"Oh please. You know what I'm talking about."

"Arthur, please don't over-react." She pleaded.

"That's exactly why I'm doing this, because I don't want to overreact." He told her. "I don't want to hash this out while I'm angry."

"But I ended it with Seth!" she protested desperately, head spinning.

"The fact that you had to end it is a problem." He spoke quietly. Joan ducked her head.

"I really don't think I could take you leaving right now." She admitted. She hated that she was this weak over a man- it was the one thing she'd always promised herself she would never be. But Arthur was her life, and she knew that if her left things would get a whole lot worse.

"We'll get through this." He promised, touching her arm impersonally. "I just need a little distance."

Joan felt her heartbeat speed up as fear choked her. "Arthur, wait!"

She heard him stop and turn, spun on the spot herself. "There's something I need to tell you."

He looked at her inquisitively, and she stared at him as she tried to gather the courage to get the words she knew she needed to say out. "I… I'm…" she stuttered. He stepped closer.

"Joan?"

"I…" finally she slipped her hand into her bag and withdrew the pill bottle, handing it to him silently. He read the label, nonplussed.

"But why would you need…?" he began, then paled, looking back up at her. "You don't need them, do you?"

She shook her head as tears began to roll down her face. "That's why I needed to talk with Seth. He's my sponsor. And it's why I've been disappearing so much- I was at AA meetings."

She shuddered and dropped her coat to wrap her arms around herself, unable to look at her husband and see the disappointment and shame in his eyes.

"Oh Joan…" he discarded the bottle and wrapped his arms around her. She yielded to him easily.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She whispered over and over. He led her to the chair and sat them both down.

"Since when? How?"

"A few weeks. Just lately everything's seemed…" she searched for the right words.

"Too much?" suggested Arthur. She nodded.

"Seth kept pushing me to tell you, but I never wanted to put you in an awkward position if anyone ever found out." Joan explained tearfully. He entwined their hands.

"What changed?" he asked.

"You." She smiled weakly at him. "I couldn't lose you. You are… more important to me than anything."

"Right back at you." He told her, causing a fresh wave of tears down her face. He watched her closely.

"There's something else too, isn't there?" he guessed. She regarded him for a moment through her tears. Dare she tell him?

"It's… Annie… she's my-" She broke off when the door crashed open.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop her!" Midge cried.

"Annie, this needs to wait!" Arthur snapped irritably.

"Haven't we already said it all, Annie?" Joan wiped away the tears as Annie looked vaguely shocked to see her usually strong boss in such a state.

"The photos were doctored. El-Masri was never at the compound." Annie told them. They both looked at her in shock.

"So we launched a drone strike based on faulty intel." Arthur groaned out.

"Mossad played us." Annie said flatly, anger dancing in her eyes.

"No. Eyal played you." Joan told her coldly, her mask firmly in place. Annie looked hurt, and apologies shone in her eyes. Joan ignored them. Annie had made her stance perfectly clear.

Joan sat in her bedroom later that night staring at the rain running down the window, the house dark and silent and the only illumination coming from the street lamps outside.

"Joan?"

She gasped as Arthur's hands slid around her shoulders. She hadn't heard his car pull up, nor him come in. Despite her anger, she needed her husband tonight and so relaxed back into him despite the slightly damp clothes, closing her eyes briefly.

"Hi. How was everything?" She plastered on a fake smile as she turned to look up at him.

"It's going to be a mess, but there's nothing else for tonight." He tugged her from her seat near the window over to the bed and lay next to her. "Joan, do you remember when we had that marriage counsellor a few years ago?"

"Of course. Theo. Why?" She shifted so they were lying face to face, one hand propping her head up and the other entwined with Arthur's.

"Do you remember when he told us that one of the most important things in marriage is telling each other the truth? Even in our line of work, when we were able to... we tell the truth."

Joan nodded silently, an uncomfortable twisting in her stomach.

"So with that in mind, will you tell me what else is wrong?" Arthur asked softly. Joan froze.

"Nothing- I'm fine Arthur." She made to get up but he used the hand clasped in his to tug her back down onto the bed and pin her there.

"No, you're not. Joan, you're my wife. I know when you're hurting and right now, you can barely keep it together. You started to tell me something else earlier, but when I asked you again you shut me down. Please. What's is it? Something to do with Annie?" He pleaded with her, cupping her cheek in his palm. Unbidden, a tear slipped down her cheek and she closed her eye to try to stop the flow of others.

"She's more than just an operative." She whispered, her eyes still shut, unable to stop the words coming. Arthur stroked a thumb across the back of her hand, silently encouraging her to continue. She opened her eyes, gazing into his just a few inches away. "Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you." He murmured, pressing his lips other hand.

"She's... She's my sister." Joan choked the words out as fresh tears tracked down her cheeks. Bewilderment crossed Arthur's face, and she slowly began to explain.

"I've... Never really told you about my childhood. I was put into foster care when I was eleven, along with my younger sisters Rosie, Dani and Annie after our parents both died. Our mum... She was so sick near the end. She forgot my aunt was abroad and uncontactable so we had nowhere to go. Annie and Dani were young- one and three years old. They were adopted out within a few months by Linda and John Walker. I was placed with in a foster home with the Johnson's- they're who you met at our wedding- while Rosie bounced around. And then... three years ago I needed an operative who could pass for a call girl and who was low enough in the hierarchy to be willing to pose as one. There was nobody who had already graduated, so I requested the files of suitable candidates from the farm. And there was Annie's file on my desk."

"You requested her specifically." Arthur stated softly. Joan smiled sadly.

"I was stupid. And weak. I searched for her and Danielle when I was in college, but I could never find them . Every time I thought I was close I lost the trail again and eventually I just... Gave up. So the thought of being able to see Annie again..." Joan trailed off, ducking her head to stare her hands as she waited for Arthur's fury.

"Oh honey, why didn't you tell me? I would've helped you..." Joan snapped her head up to look at him.

"You're not mad?"

"Maybe a little. But I understand it." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling gently. "We're spies, Joan, both of us have our secrets. And we've both been doing this too long to be able to tell the other everything."

She sagged in relief and he reached for her, rolling her into his arms. "I assume Annie doesn't know?"

"She doesn't even know she's adopted." Arthur's winced at Joan's words.

"And you're not going to tell her?"

Joan raised an eyebrow at him. "You sound like Meg. Don't you think she's going through enough without finding out that her boss is her sister? Plus, we're not exactly on great terms right now,"

Arthur tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Who else knows?"

"Not including you? Rosie- it took some persuading to not have her jump on the first plane here-and Megan. I suspect Eyal Levin probably knows as well, although he's never said anything. Mossad always have been a little more thorough in their background checks."

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing. I... I have to let her make her own mistakes. Right now, she needs to learn that she can trust me, trust us and the only way to do that is to let her do her own thing and still be there at the end of it." Joan sounded unconvinced. "At least she has Auggie in the meanwhile."

"Huh? Auggie?"

"Oh, for gods sakes Arthur. You can't tell me you don't see it?" Exasperated, Joan pulled away to look at him.

"See what?" He asked, confused.

"Annie and Auggie!"

"Annie and Auggie what?"

"Oh for... Some spy you are. They're head over heels for each other!" She told him, amused.

"But... Simon...?" Arthur began. Joan waved her hand in the air dismissively before snuggling into him again.

"It's possible to love more than one person, Arthur. Auggie and Annie have been dancing around each other since they first met. Even if I can't protect her, he will without a second thought."

Arthur nodded his understanding, holding her tightly and pressing his lips to the top of her head and Joan closed her eyes, feeling more content than she had in a while. Despite the state of her and Annie's relationship, things finally felt like they were getting better.

_2008_

_"Hello?" Joan picked up her phone automatically, not bothering to check who was calling._

_"Hey Joanie!"_

_"Rosie!" Joan threw her pen down and smiled unconsciously as she heard her younger sisters voice on the line. "How are you? Actually, where are you?"_

_"Haha. I'm... In a desert. Somewhere. The guide tells me that we're absolutely not lost, but I'm honestly not so sure. I swear we've passed that cactus three times now." Joan laughed at her sisters' humour._

_"Seriously though, are you ok? I haven't heard from you in a while." She asked._

_"I'm fine, Joanie. Tired, but fine!" Rose replied. "How bout you, sis? How's everything?"_

_"It's... Good." Joan said slowly, trying to decide how to tell her the next piece of information._

_"Joanie? Your voice just went funny."_

_"I... I found Annie, Rosie." Joan bit her lip as there was a silence on the other end of the phone. "Rosie? Are you still there?"_

_"I'm still here." Came the quiet answer. "Where?"_

_"Here. She joined the CIA. She in the farm now." Joan rested her head back against her chair._

_"I wanna meet her."_

_Joan shot up straight. "No!" She exclaimed._

_"Why not? You've obviously met her, I want to as well!" Rose demanded._

_"I haven't met her yet, I've just seen her file. She doesn't know she's adopted, Rosie. You can't just turn up and see her."_

_"... Why would you have her file?" Rosie questioned suspiciously._

_"Because I need a specific type of operative so I was looking through the new recruits."_

_"She's going to work for you!?" Rosie screeched. Joan winced, holding the phone away from her ear briefly._

_"Yes."_

_"And how exactly is that going to work?" Rosie demanded sarcastically._

_"Exactly the same way it works with all my other operatives. She's happy, Rosie, and so is Danielle. It's not up to us to ruin that."_

_There was another silence, before Rosie begrudgingly answered. "Ok."_

_"Ok." Joan relaxed slightly._

_"Now, how's Arthur? You two working on giving me a niece or nephew yet? Or just practicing?" Rosie asked cheekily._

_"Rosie!"_

Present day

The next day was spent running around trying to prepare for the intelligence committee, until she got word that Annie had been caught in yet another car bomb.

"Are you ok?" she asked her over the phone, relieved when Annie confirmed she was unharmed. She listened as Annie pitched about going after Meagan, but frowned when she noticed something. "We?"

There was a pause, before Annie begrudgingly admitted "Eyal in with me."

Joan felt her heart harden and irritation run through her as Annie hastily blurted an explanation. But Joan realised with a shock that she didn't care. "You know what? Do whatever you want to do."

She hung up and looked at Auggie expectantly. "If you have something to say to me you better say it now."

"I know it hasn't always been easy to get her to see things a certain way." He began diplomatically.

"Hasn't always been easy? Try impossible!"

"Maybe sending her back to Bluebonnet right now isn't the best idea…" he suggested.

"She needs to finish her debrief, Auggie!" she told him.

"You and I both know it isn't just a debrief. It's a punishment, at least that's how it feels to her."

"Well, she's right. It is a punishment." She agreed.

"Joan, everything Annie has done since she got back from Russia hasn't been about bucking your authority. She feels like she's lost your respect, all she wants to do is win that back! If you send her back to Bluebonnet right now, you'll just be pushing her further away!"

"The paperwork's already in the system- it's out of my hands." She said.

"I don't believe that." Damn him. She changed the subject and quickly walked away.

That night, she stood at her desk and stared at the papers in her hand. Her secretary had pulled a few strings and gotten them back, preventing Annie from having to debrief. She threw them in the bin as she walked out, passing Auggie on the way.

"Make sure Annie's here bright and early in the morning, hmm? The last thing I need is for you both to be hung over." she called to him over her shoulder. A smile grew over his face.

"Yes, ma'am!"

She grinned as she walked up to Arthur's office.

The next day, Joan sat at home by herself, only a little worried about what was happening at Langley when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Joan."

Joan started a little. "Annie."

"I'm in Zurich with Eyal. I need a favour." Annie got straight to the point.

"What is it?" Joan shifted in her seat.

"I need a hundred thousand dollars, in cash, by noon my time." Annie told her, a waver of apology in her voice.

"That's less than an hour from now!" Joan exclaimed after she checked her watch.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I didn't know who else to call." Joan sighed. Damn her for saying that- Joan could never refuse her.

"You wanna tell me what the money's for?" she asked.

"Surveillance access."

"You're going to need to give me more than that. Read me in, Annie." Joan persuaded. There was a pause, before Annie started talking and a small, triumph smile came over Joan's face. Tiny steps, she reminded herself. Tiny steps.

Caught up with the fiasco of Henry being released, Joan simply assumed Annie was on her way back from Zurich until she answered her phone.

"Joan! Thank god. Where is Annie?" Auggie asked frantically. Joan looked nonplussed.

"She's with Eyal. Why?"

"I just got this from her." he played the voicemail over the line.

"Crap!" she cussed. "Auggie, I want you on the next flight to Zurich. For gods' sake, I'm going to kill her myself. I'll have the documents you need waiting at the airport."

She hung up and bit her lip, mind whirring for a moment before she shook herself. "BARBER!"

She listened with relief when Annie came on the phone, hear the anger when she learned Khalid would be going home. But they got home safely, and Joan sat next to her at Jai's de-classification ceremony, resisting the urge to smile when she saw how her and Auggie's hands were tightly linked.

After Henry had left, Joan walked to the front and showed a rare affection in public by leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

"He's old, and stubborn." She murmured as their hands found their way to each other. He smiled at her.

"I know." He tilted his head slightly, saying nothing else but just watching her.

"What?" she asked self-consciously. He gave a laugh, shaking his head a little.

"Just feeling very lucky to have you." He kissed her again. "Come on- let's go home."

He wrapped an arm around her waist as they exited the building, and she smiled secretively, hiding her face in his shoulder briefly. Annie was home safely, she and Auggie were just finding each other, nobody was trying to ruin them and her marriage was better than it had been in a long while.

Things were better than they ever had been.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Evening all! This is the last one that follows the show exactly- back to original chapters next time! Thanks for all the reviews, please tell me what you think of this one?! X**_

Joan was in her office, happier than she'd been in a long time. She'd just granted Annie's request for holiday leave when her eye caught on another paper on her desk, and she began to smile.

"Do you remember that first weekend we went away together?" she asked Arthur as she entered his office. "Secretly?"

She grinned widely as memories ran through her mind and she saw the answer in his eyes before he spoke. "Chesapeake. How could I forget? I claimed to be going to a conference while you asked for vacation time. Why d'you ask?"

"Annie and Auggie _just_ pulled the same move." She grinned. "I think they're dating."

He smiled himself as he came around the desk. "Well, we thought it might happen."

"Think we should force their hand on filing a close and continuing?" mischief ran through her at the thought of being able to tease the pair of them.

"Aw, not yet. Remember how long we waited?" he reminded her. "We should go _back_ to the Chesapeake this weekend." He suggested. She blinked in surprise, another smile spreading across her face.

"I'd like that."

"Where'd they go?" he asked curiously. She let out a laugh.

"Colombia. Not exactly the Chesapeake." Amusement swept through her as she told him, followed by confusion when she saw a strange emotion sweep across his face. But it was gone and she brushed it off, returning to her office and doing paperwork.

_2013_

_"Hi honey." Arthur leaned in the doorway of Joan's office, watching her work for a minute before calling out. She looked up, bleary eyed._

_"Hey." She smiled, exhaustion written on her face. Arthur walked further in, dropping a bag on the floor and coming around her desk to kiss her tenderly._

_"Rough case?"_

_"Understatement of the year." Joan grimaced, allowing Arthur to pull her to her feet and lead her to sit on the sofa. He picked up the bag he'd dropped and opened it to reveal various take away containers._

_"Dinner is served, milady." Arthur mock bowed while she laughed at him, grinning uncontrollably._

_"Thanks, Arthur." She said quietly. He gave a lopsided grin, handing her the paper plate while he sat down beside her._

_"You wanna talk about it?" he asked after a beat. She swallowed, considering._

_"It's just Annie causing trouble." She began._

_"Ah." _

_"Yeah. She almost managed to cause not one but two international incidents in a day. With different countries, I may add. I've been on the phone to diplomats all day."_

_"Ouch." Arthur winced in sympathy. _

_"Oh, that's not even the worst of it. She then got cornered in an abandoned building by the Russian mafia, and decided that the best way out of that situation would be to smash through a window onto a moving lorry." Joan told him. He stared._

_"Ah." He said again._

_"Honestly, some days I'd like to strangle her myself." Joan grouched, tucking her legs up._

_"Although, honey, don't take this the wrong way but you did jump out of a plane without a parachute when you were her age." Arthur pointed out._

_"Yeah, but I had a partner I was pretty sure would catch me, Arthur. Annie doesn't." Joan rubbed a hand over her head. The sat in silence, munching their food before Arthur suddenly spoke up again. _

_"Joan… can you do this? Act as Annie's boss, I mean?" he questioned. She pinned him with a glare._

_"I've been doing it for over three years, Arthur."_

_"I know. But… she's your sister. You can't tell me that's easy." He began to wilt under her gaze._

_"Of course it isn't. But I am not going to transfer her out, Arthur. God knows we're clashing right now but I do that with Rosie too. It's no big deal."_

_"Joan, Annie isn't your sister right now- she's your operative. And your 'clashes' are becoming legendary throughout the entire agency!"_

_"Arthur! Enough already. Neither Annie nor I are moving anywhere- this'll blow over soon enough. And I'm perfectly aware we're boss and agent and the moment thank you- I have to remind myself every time I look at her and see my mother staring back at me. Now drop it."_

_Arthur opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again and gave a nod; reaching out to pull her in. She resisted for a moment, but yielded and rested her head on his shoulder. Within minutes, she'd dropped off to sleep._

Present day

She arrived home later that night, humming absently as she cooked dinner for her and Arthur. Right on cue, she heard the door open.

"Hey, I hope you're hungry!" she called out. He entered the kitchen and she shot him a grin. "It won't be as nice as last night, unfortunately, but I'm pretty sure it's edible."

She frowned when there was no reply. "Arthur? This is usually where you insult my culinary skills…"

"We need to talk." He told her. She slowly lowered the cutlery she was holding and tilted her head slightly in confusion at his seriousness.

"Okay…"

"Over… over the past few months, I have been… seeing… another woman."

Joan blinked slowly at him. Arthur had cheated on her? "What?"

"I've been seeing another woman. I never meant to hurt you, Joan, and I intend to resign tomorrow from my position as DCS. I'll call an all hands-"

"Get out." she said softly, eyes fixed on a spot on the floor in front of her.

"Joan…?"

"GET OUT!" She screamed. Arthur had cheated on her. She collapsed to the floor and curled into a ball, hands running through her hair and gripping tightly until she heard the front door close softly. Slowly, she loosened her hands and raised her head, her hair falling over her face.

Arthur had cheated on her. After years of rows and accusations, of secrets and lies they were _finally _in a good place and he'd cheated on her.

She stood from her place on the floor, seeing the dinner on the side. Thoughtlessly, she grabbed the plates and threw them against the wall, relishing the smash they made before she sagged against the counter, letting out a sob. She pressed her hands against her mouth to try to atop the onslaught, but the tears came anyway, ravaging her face as she pressed a hand to her flat stomach where her baby grew.

Arthur had cheated on them.

She'd never hated Arthur more than when she walked through the halls of Langley to her office and felt the stares of everyone around her. She glanced at them, trying not to portray her nerves.

_2000_

_"Good morning." Joan opened her eyes to see Arthur grinning down at her. She stretched up to kiss him._

_"Good morning." She smiled. Arthur bought his had out from behind his back to reveal a red rose to which a small box was attached._

_"Happy valentines day." He handed it to her as she sat up straighter._

_"Arthur! Thank you!" she opened the box to reveal a beautiful charm bracelet. She shot him a quizzical look, but before she could ask he explained._

_"Each charm represents something in our life together. The Washington Monument for the first time we met underneath it all those summers ago, the elephant for our first mission together in Africa, the candle for our first date in that little restaurant when there was that power cut, and so on."_

_"Arthur… it's beautiful. Thank you." She kissed him deeply, a hand cupping his cheek. His hand came up to trace down her face once they'd broken apart._

_"I hope we'll keep adding to it." He whispered. She smiled. _

_"Me too." She murmured, before lifting it from her box. She undid the clasp, and gasped when something fell into her lap._

_An engagement ring. _

_Her eyes snapped to Arthur in shock. "Arthur…?" she began in a shaky voice. He placed a finger over her lips._

_"Joan, I am and always have been head over heels in love with you. And I should have asked you this a long time ago. So…" He rolled over on the bed so that he was kneeling beside her. "Joan Elizabeth McKenzie, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

_She exhaled shakily, staring at him for a long moment as a beaming smile spread across her face. "Yes. Yes, a thousand times."_

_She levered herself up to fit her lips to his, kissing him hungrily. They broke apart long enough for him to slide the ring onto her finger and for her to lean back and place the bracelet and box onto the side before their lips fused again, and they fell backwards onto the bed, entwined tightly with each other._

_They lay basking in the afterglow, curled into each other._

_"It won't be easy, you know." Arthur murmured as he stroked her hair._

_"Hm?"_

_"Us getting married. I mean, technically I'm your boss. If I ever get promoted it won't be technically- I would be your direct superior. And the gossip, the rumours, the accusations…"_

_She rolled to face him. "You think we can't handle it?" she quirked an eyebrow. He regarded her for a moment._

_"Oh, I know we can." He grinned, leaning to down to kiss her again._

Present day

After her conversation with Seth, Joan headed down to Auggie's office and explained the situation to him. It was ironic, she reflected, that he was treating her exactly the way he'd been treated when he'd first returned with his injury. She felt relieved when he agreed to look into Arthur's mistress for her- the fact that it could literally be anyone in the building was more than a little disconcerting. Every look, every stare she got she analysed. Had that been pity, or triumph, or guilt? Was she blonde, like Joan, or had Arthur gone back to brunette's? Or maybe he'd branched out, and it was that redhead over there, not so subtly staring at her.

Joan was driving herself crazy.

A day later, she was back with Auggie asking about his findings.

"I can keep looking, if you like?" he offered.

"Would you? Please?" she began to walk out, but couldn't resist teasing him a little. "Oh, and Auggie? One day you and I are going to discuss what you and Annie were doing in Columbia and why you've been acting so strangely since you got back."

She grinned as she walked out, laughing slightly to herself as she imagined his frantic call to Annie now. Even if her relationship had fallen apart, didn't mean her little sisters' had to.

She began the walk to polygraph, but felt that familiar wave of nausea hit her. She darted quickly into the nearby toilets but stumbled to a halt when she saw Annie.

"Oh… I didn't realise anyone would be here-" she bolted for the stall, the embarrassment running through her outweighed by the sickness.

"It's ok." Annie assured her, confusion and surprise evident in her tone. Joan gagged and heaved, one hand circling over her stomach in an effort to calm it. "Joan, are you ok?" Annie called softly, concerned. Joan didn't answer.

"Well this is…uh… kind of embarrassing." Joan emerged from the stall, flushed. She headed over to the sinks. "This sure comes at you in funny ways sometimes."

She drew her hair out of the way and washed her mouth out, aware that Annie was still watching her worriedly.

"Joan, are you pregnant?" Annie asked her as the pieces clicked into place. Joan stared at her reflection in the mirror as she dried her mouth.

"Just one more thing I didn't see coming." She murmured bitterly. "So much for women's intuition."

"How are you feeling, are you ok?"

"Apart from discovering the father of my child is cheating on me? I'm great." She smiled falsely, grief and bitterness colouring her tone. Annie winced.

"Joan… I've been meaning to talk to you about something…" Annie began, but Joan interrupted her.

"Annie, I'm late for a polygraph. Can this wait?" she attempted to soften her tone.

"Yeah." Annie nodded. Joan gave a tiny smile.

"Ok." She turned to leave, but paused. "Arthur doesn't know about any of this yet, so if you could…" she trailed off, uncertain of how to phrase it.

"Of course." Annie nodded.

"Thank you."

Joan struggled through the next few hours in polygraph, utterly embarrassed and angry. Damn Arthur for doing this to her. With resentment running through her veins, she agreed to Seth Newman's dinner to spite her husband, returning home with the purpose of getting dressed. She caught sight of that photo though, and paused.

_2002_

_"Joan, we're going to be late!" Arthur called up the stairs._

_"I'm coming!" she descended the stairs carefully, holding on so she didn't fall in her heels._

_"Holy mother of god…" breathed Arthur as he gaped. She blushed._

_"You like?" she asked shyly._

_"Oh, very much so." He slid his hands around her waist and kissed her sweetly. "If only this wasn't a compulsory party…"_

_She laughed lightly, catching her coat from where it hung near the door. He surprised her, though, by taking it from her hands and helping her into it. "You look beautiful, Joan." He murmured against her neck. She flushed._

_"Thank you." She replied quietly, kissing him gently._

_They arrived at the party right on time and Arthur quickly veered off to chat with an old friend he'd spotted._

_"Joan Campbell, as beautiful as always." Joan heard from behind her. She turned, laughing slightly as she caught sight of the man behind her._

_"Auggie! How are you?" she asked delightedly. She hugged the younger man, quickly raking her eyes up and down him to check for injury._

_"I'm fine, thank you. Yourself?" he smiled at her brightly._

_"I'm wonderful. What are you doing here? I thought you were abroad?" she asked quickly. He grinned broadly._

_"I was, but I'm on leave for a few days and somebody thought the best use of my time would be to come to this charade." He rolled his eyes. "On the plus side, I've got to lay eyes on your beauty again and that makes even this very uncomfortable suit worth it."_

_Joan raised her eyes to the ceiling, chuckling. "Suck up." _

_Auggie winked. "You bet."_

_"Honey?" Arthur came up beside her, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist and eyeing Auggie warily. "Who's your friend?"_

_"Oh, I forgot you two hadn't met! Arthur, this is Auggie Anderson. Auggie, my husband, Arthur Campbell." Joan quickly introduced, resisting the urge to laugh when she saw Arthur immediately relaxed when he realised who was in front of him._

_"Oh, you're Arthur! It's nice to finally put a face to the name! Joan talks about you all the time." Auggie grinned, shaking Arthur's hand._

_"I do not!" Joan denied. The two men exchanged a knowing look, and she groaned. _

_"Darn it. This was a bad idea." Both men chuckled at her. _

_"I better go- I promised Jimmy I'd help him with the computers. It was nice to meet you Arthur, and Joan- always a delight." Auggie smiled charmingly at them, pressing a kiss to Joan's cheek before striding away._

_Joan turned to Arthur. "You were jealous!" she accused playfully._

_"I was not!"_

_"Yes you were! Before you realised who he was, you were jealous!" she laughed. He flushed._

_"Maybe a little." He admitted, kissing her soundly. "Every man in here has his eyes on you."_

_"I'm sure that's not true." Joan snorted. He smiled._

_"Oh, but it is. You, my darling wife, are beautiful. And I am certainly the envy of every man in here tonight." He kissed her hand gallantly, and Joan blushed, laughing slightly._

_"I think you'll find it's the other way around, and that I'm the envy of every woman but still, thank you honey." She smiled, laughing slightly in joy that this wonderful man was her husband. He grinned back at her, glancing up just as a camera flashed._

_"Smile guys!" Meg grinned. Joan laughed at her friends antics, snatching for the camera but Arthur got there first, grabbing it and waving them together for a picture._

Present day

Joan stared at that picture, a thousand thoughts running through her head. What had happened to her and Arthur since then? Was this her fault? Her relapse had shocked Arthur, and he'd just had a lifelong ambition dashed from under him. Had she not payed enough attention to him, so focused on herself and Annie and Lena and Auggie and everything else going on at the moment that she'd pushed her marriage to the back burner? She didn't think she had. Why had Arthur done this to them, when everything was so good at the moment?

One explanation later, and a phone call from Annie Joan found herself in an underground car park with her husband and sister. She felt sorry for Annie- she was stuck in the middle of her and Arthur and she knew that wasn't a nice place to be.

"Thank you." Arthur said as she turned to walk away.

"Don't thank me, thank Annie." She told him without stopping. She smirked when she heard him obediently say:

"Thank you Annie."

When Auggie told her about Seth, she felt her stomach flip. She'd told Seth things she'd never told anyone else, important things. How much had he passed on to Henry? She thanked every high power there was that she had never told him who Annie really was.

"_Hey, it's Annie. I need your help._" Joan felt worry shoot through her.

"I'm here." She said instantly. She listened as Annie explained the situation, and felt sick as she realised what the other options were.

"But this is Arthur's son…" Annie said uncertainly.

"I know. Let me handle Arthur." Joan knew what she was going to do, knew what she had to do. She didn't have to like it. She heard Annie begin to sign off, and on a whim called out.

"Annie?!"

"Yeah?"

"I know what happened on the bridge." She told her.

"Joan, I'm sorry…" Annie began, but Joan interrupted her.

"No, I'm sorry that you had to experience that. But I want you to know that you don't need to worry. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Annie confirmed quietly. "I do."

"You have my support, on… whatever you need." Joan assured her, trying to say a thousand things without actually saying them.

"Thank you." Annie said. Both hesitated for a moment, before hanging up. Joan bit her lip, before smoothing her dress and grabbing her keys. She had a meeting to get to.

Joan knocked on Auggie's door a few nights later, excited over what she was about to tell him.

"Who is it?"

"It's Joan, Auggie." The door slid open.

"Joan." Auggie greeted, stepping aside to let her in.

"Hey Auggie. I need to talk to you." She perched on the sofa, waiting until he'd taken a seat opposite her.

"So what'd I do this time?" he asked. Joan smiled.

"Nothing. It's what I'd like you to do."

Auggie looked baffled. "I'm confused."

"I want you to head up the DPD. Interim, of course, for the moment." Joan told him. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Seriously?!" he exclaimed.

"Seriously." She confirmed. He grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"Wow, Joan. Thank you."

"You'll do it then?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Of course!" he bounced slightly in his seat. She placed a hand over his.

"Auggie, until I confirm it you have to keep it to yourself, ok? No telling anyone- not even Annie."

He paused, before plastering a smile on. "Annie? Why would I tell her?"

She raised a knowing eyebrow, unable to keep the smile from playing across her lips. "Mmhm, sure." She hesitated for a moment, before speaking anyway. "Although I will deny all knowledge of this by morning, for what it's worth? Don't let her go, Auggie. You both deserve this." She placed a hand on his shoulder before walking out without waiting for an answer.

She watched from a distance as Annie and Auggie navigated their new relationship, fingers metaphorically crossed that they wouldn't fall at this hurdle. Annie- of course- pulled her usual tricks and completely disobeyed orders and even Joan quickly heard about their arguments. She ordered her secretary to call Annie up to her office.

"The Chen's are under our protection; we've sent someone to intercept their package in Miami." Joan told Annie once the younger blonde had appeared in her office.

"Wendy's spread sheets are her insurance policy. They can tie Henry directly to the bombing and I can go over them with her in the morning." Annie grinned widely. "We've got him, Joan."

"You know, I think I'm going to worry about Henry Wilcox until he's in the ground, but thank you." Joan smiled at her, stomach churning slightly as she considered what she was about to say. "Annie, there's a reason I wanted to speak with you privately. Auggie authorised the safe house and future witness protection for the Chen's. He knows you did the right thing… it just might not be so easy for him to tell you that now.

"Auggie being your boss is going to present you with a whole new set of challenges." She watched as Annie sat down, gentling her tone as she struggled to put her meaning into words. "I know we don't really have this kind of relationship but I… I just really wanted you to know that I've been there."

"That means a lot." Annie smiled. "Thank you." She shifted in her seat. "Was it worth it? Everything you and Arthur went through to be together? I mean… would you do it again?"

Joan considered that, a tiny smile crossing her face as she remembered all of the happy times she and Arthur had had. "Love… is a powerful thing." She answered slowly.

"Is there room for secrets?" Annie asked.

"Only if there's room for forgiveness, I suppose." Joan gave a small, tired smile as she thought of her and Arthur. By the vaguely distant look in Annie's eyes, she was thinking about Auggie. Joan leaned back slightly, content to stay in the silence and get lost in memories until Annie suddenly jumped up.

"I've gotta go see Auggie. Thank you Joan." Joan nodded, and Annie quickly left the room. Joan sighed, and opened her drawer where the picture of Arthur and her lay. She missed her husband.

Joan waited in the restaurant for Arthur the next day, contemplating the events of the last few days. With Auggie removed as head of the DPD and Henry implementing his own agenda, things were precarious in Langley right now.

She smiled as Arthur walked in, quickly updating him on everything he'd missed.

"You have to do something about Calder." Arthur told her.

"Calder is well on my radar, believe me, especially now with what he's doing with Annie." Understanding flashed through his eyes. "But… he's head of the DPD now, I've gotta paint inside the lines."

Arthur inclined his head and they fell into thoughtful silence, each wondering about the future. Something Joan found herself wondering about again a few days later, when Seth's body was found. Annie's fright was plain to see as she paced slightly in that tunnel, but she kept her head for the most part.

"Agent Rossabi." Joan greeted, having gotten a call from security when he entered the building. His snubs were obvious, but she breezed past them and agreed to a meeting, only pausing for a moment when he requested Annie and Calder to come too.

"You and Mr Newman were in narcotics anonymous together." Agent Rossabi stated. Joan stiffened, her eyes automatically sliding to Annie who looked shocked, her own gaze meeting Joan's.

"Was there anything discussed during those meetings that pertains to this investigation?" Rossabi asked. Joan looked back to him.

"No." she answered coldly. "Seth was in recovery. And doing very well, I might add."

"Once an addict, always an addict." Rossabi said, but Joan didn't hear any malice in his voice.

"You know what it's like then." She said softly, their eyes meeting mutual understanding. Calder gave a sarcastic spiel, and Joan felt a flash of anger, realising where Rossabi must have got his information from.

"The 'a' is for anonymous." She told him, her tone biting.

"You have all the answers you need, agent Rossabi?" Annie stood and walked to stand next to Joan. She glanced up, then back at the agent, recognising Annie's actions for what they were.

Support.

Rossabi and Annie left, and Joan pinned Calder with a cool glare, before leaving herself. He hadn't won, she promised herself.

The next day- after a mildly hysterical phone call from Annie and a quick trip to the pharmacy for Arthur's bruised face- Joan was about to bury herself in paperwork when Auggie walked in and asked for a minute.

"You're wondering why I assigned Annie to you." Joan gathered from his questions. At his confirmation, she resisted the urge to groan when she realised she was giving relationship advice to her baby sisters' boyfriend. Still, Annie and Auggie were strong, weren't they? They'd survive this.

"Some relationships can survive, but that fact is most don't." Joan told Auggie, not about to lie to him. She seriously hoped Helen Hansen didn't blow these two apart.

Which- apparently- was too much to hope for, judging by the few interactions she saw before Annie jetted off to Europe. Joan barely had rime to process that before Calder Michaels was in her office complaining about Annie.

"Annie Walker no longer works in your department- I'll transfer her out. Now you can turn your attention to other matters of DPD concern." Joan told him, doing the only thing she could think of to protect both her sister and her step-son. She only hoped Annie didn't freak out about it this time. She sighed, glancing at the picture as she began to prepare to drive out to see Annie and Teo at the motel.

She felt uncharacteristically nervous as she rapped on the old door. Teo, she'd worked out, was only ten years younger than her and a year older than Annie. Who was his step-aunt. She grimaced slightly- that was just plain bizarre.

She didn't miss the way the blind slats parted just before the door opened, and guessed that when it did to reveal Annie, Teo was a little paranoid about their location. She glanced at her sister when she walked in- the younger woman gave her an encouraging smile- before her gaze fixed itself to Teo, curious about the step-son she'd never met.

Their conversation remained awkward, but Joan was grateful that he never showed any animosity towards her, although Arthur was another matter entirely. She walked outside slowly, leaning against the wall.

"He has Arthur's eyes." Was the only thing she could think of. Annie gave her a tiny smile. "I was not expecting that."

She saw Annie hold back a laugh, although she didn't quite manage to stop the smile that broke through. Joan shook herself off- there would be more than enough time to melt down out later. "Listen, I need to update you about something. I transferred you out of the DPD." At Annie's expression, she hastily continued. "From now on all your case files are outside Calder's clearance."

"Where did you transfer me to?" Annie asked.

"There are some options we can discuss, but for now you work for me."

"…Okay." Annie accepted, and Joan relaxed slightly.

"Ok. Call me from Indiana?" she rested her hand on Annie's arm in support. "Drive safe." Annie watched until she'd driven off, her hands drumming against the steering wheel. Now how did she tell Arthur she'd met Teo?

Joan did her best to be patient the next day, glancing at the clock every few minutes despite the fact she knew it would be too early.

"Yeah?" she grabbed her phone when it rung.

"_Joan._"

"Are you in Indiana already?" she asked, surprised to hear Annie's voice.

"_No. did you get my text about the embassy in Bogotá?_" Annie asked her. Joan frowned at the sound of her voice.

"Yes. I already called it in to Bogotá station- they're taking all the necessary precautions. You sound terrible. What happened?"

"_Eduardo's dead._" Annie blurted.

"What?" she questioned.

"_Some man ran us off the road. I've never seen him before but he was definitely trained._"

"Alright. If you can put a description together-" she began, but Annie interrupted her.

"_No, Joan listen! My phone is going to die- we have to get to Henry before Teo does. Can you double check the red flags on his travel and can you pull the geo-coordinates off this phone_?" Annie spoke quickly.

"Yes." Joan answered simply.

"_Joan_?" Annie's voice came through, sounding vulnerable and frightened. "_Calder's here. Can you send someone to come and get me please?_"

Joan froze, before spinning and jabbing the buttons on the handset, putting Annie on hold and calling a friend who owed her a favour.

The next day, she threw everything she could think of into a bag for Annie, thankful that the sizes were stored on file in case they ever needed specialist clothing. She and Arthur waited in the car in silence until they saw her walk into the hanger.

"I pulled together everything I thought you might need." Joan held out the bag to her. Annie nodded distractedly.

"OK. Calder swept my apartment. Has anyone talked to Auggie?"

"Not yet. I sent someone over to his apartment to check on him but he wasn't there." Joan answered.

"I think Calder did something to him." Joan saw worry flash through her face.

"It's ok. I'll handle it." She assured her. Annie nodded her head.

"Ok. Where am I headed?" she asked, and Joan quickly updated her, waiting patiently as she and Arthur spoke quickly, before Annie headed onto the plane and she and Arthur drove off.

A day later, and the worry she felt over Annie hadn't subsided. "What do you mean you don't know where she's being detained?" she snapped to the voice on the other end of the phone, fear running through her. She finished the call and sighed when the secretary knocked on the door- time to deal with these two now.

She dismissed Calder and sat Auggie down, explaining what had happened and what Annie was doing.

"We have to find her!" Auggie exclaimed, shooting to his feet.

"Auggie! We're working on it- I have people looking all over for her. We are going to find her, ok?" she placed her hand on his arm.

"Permission to go?" he asked. Sympathy washed over her face, and she nodded.

"Of course." The words had barely left her mouth before he was gone, and she sighed, picking up the phone again. Annie couldn't have gone too far…

Joan was standing by the window, teeth nibbling her lip as she waited for news. She hated this part of desk work- not knowing what was happening straight away was excruciating, especially when you cared about the people in the field.

Her head shot up when the phone rang and she crossed the floor in a few strides, snatching it up. "Yes?" she demanded, expecting to hear her contacts voice.

"_Joan?_" Joan sighed in relief at the sound of Annie's voice, falling into her chair and pressing her fingers briefly to her mouth.

"Annie. Are you ok?"

"_Yeah… a little bruised but otherwise fine. Joan, it was Henry. He made me watch when he ordered his man to set off that missile. He framed Teo for it._"

Joan felt her heart sink as she realised what this would mean. "How is he?"

"_Not good. He took a bullet to the upper thigh and he lost a lot of blood. I applied a tourniquet and a field dressing but it's definitely temporary…_"

"And where are you now?" She didn't get a chance to ask anything else before Teo began arguing with Annie about their next move.

"_He's stubborn."_ Annie muttered down the line.

"Just like his father." She resisted the urge to role her eyes and simply explained what Annie needed to do next, promising to look into Henry's henchman before signing off with 'good luck'. She placed the phone in the receiver and paused for a moment, before calling Arthur.

A few hours later and she was pacing up and down her office once again, until the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Joan…_" Arthur choked out.

"Arthur? Arthur, what's wrong?" she asked urgently.

"_It's… it's Teo. He… Joan, he didn't…_" Arthur stuttered out. Joan sat down slowly on the sofa, a hand pressed over her stomach.

"Oh, Arthur. I am so sorry." Joan murmured. There was a silence.

"_Henry is going to pay for this_." Arthur promised quietly.

"I know. Arthur…"

"_Yeah. I know_." There was another silence. "_Joan, they're going to take me in- do _not_ worry. I'll be fine._"

"Arthur…" Joan started, cradling her swollen abdomen as terror ripped through her.

"_No, honey just listen. You need to keep calm and help Annie. She's missing."_

"How?!"

"_I don't know- I turned around and she was gone. Find her Joan._" Arthur said urgently, hearing footsteps draw closer.

"You know I will. Arthur?" there was a thousand things she wanted to say, but there wasn't time. "I love you." She settled on, hoping it would convey enough.

"_I love you too. I'll see you soon_." The phone clicked off, and Joan slowly lowered her head to rest in her hands.

Joan felt all over the place as she saw Arthur in the damn cell for the first time, her emotions heightened by the hormones racing through her body. The news that senator Pearson was in her office didn't help matters, and when she heard the news she had she felt her world spin. She wasn't too worried about herself but without her as DCS, Annie was out in the cold, completely alone.

* * *

She opened her eyes, squinting against the harsh lights. Her head felt woozy, and she had to blink several times before the face in front of her came into focus.

"Where am I?" she mumbled.

"You're in hospital, Mrs Campbell." A nurse told her.

Joan blinked, struggling to think back and remember. "Why?"

"You collapsed in your office, ma'am. Your nephew is outside- shall I send him in?"

Joan felt even more bewildered. "My nephew?"

"Yes- little over thirty, tall, dark hair. Blind."

"Oh. Yes, send him in please." Joan felt the penny drop at her description. She watched Auggie come in, cane in front of him.

"Hi Aunt Joan." He greeted, a secret smirk hidden from the nurse.

"Hey Auggie. What happened?" she inquired, a little concerned over the gap in her memory.

"You collapsed." Auggie stated helpfully.

"Yes, I'd gotten that, thank you." Joan said dryly, waiting until the nurse had finished her tests and left the room to continue.

"How are you feeling?" Auggie asked her.

"About as good as I look." Joan quipped.

"Oh, you look fantastic!" Auggie grinned. They both chuckled lightly, before beginning their plan.

Less than twenty our hours later, Joan stared absently out the window from her hospital bed, motionless apart form the rise and fall of her abdomen. She'd cried herself out, heartbroken, desperately wishing Arthur was with her and hating Henry Wilcox more than she ever had.

_Joan jolted awake violently when a knock sounded on the door._

_"Come in!" She called out, hoping it was Auggie back with good news. Or better yet, the doctor to tell her she could go home. She started slightly when Eric Barber appeared._

_"Eric!" She greeted, sitting herself up more. "I wasn't expecting you."_

_"I'm sorry to intrude, but I thought it'd be better if you heard it from a friendly face..." He began awkwardly, fiddling with his hands. Joan tilted her head as she waved him further into the room._

_"Heard what?" She inquired, a hand cradling her stomach._

_"It's... It's Annie..." Eric started. She sighed._

_"Oh god, what's she done now? Please tell me she didn't cause another international incident while in Germany." She smiled slightly, until she saw his face. "What it is, Eric? Is she ok?"_

_"She... She's dead, Joan. Annie is dead." He told her. She stared at him uncomprehendingly._

_"What?"_

_"She's dead. Calder Michaels... He killed her. He shot her. We were all watching over the cameras." He continued, a tear running down his cheek as Joan shook her head in denial._

_"No..."_

_She would know, wouldn't she? If her baby sister was dead, she would know. That old familiar feeling of dread would fill her stomach and wouldn't go away until whoever was in danger was safe. She could count on her fingers how many people provoked that feeling in her- Annie was one of them. She would know if something had happened._

_"She called Auggie, apologised and told him she loved him. When the doors opened... Calder was waiting for her. He shot faster." Barber swallowed thickly as Joan ducked her head, trembling as she controlled her breathing. A minute passed._

_"Thank you Eric." Her voice cracked, but he took the hint and left without another word. As soon as she was sure he was gone she let her mask slowly fall as a tear slipped down her cheek, quickly followed by another, and then another. Her whole body shook and she gasped, shaking uncontrollably. Joan began to sob, curling onto her side the best she could and wrapping her arms around her protruding stomach. "Annie." She whispered repeatedly, desperately hoping she would wake up any minute to find the last few months had been some kind of nightmare. Before long, she realised that she wasn't just crying for Annie anymore. Months worth of hurt and emotion poured out of her._

_She cried for Annie, yes, and for the little sisters she'd once been so close to but hadn't seen grow up. For Teo, for Arthur. For the relationship they'd had as well as the one they hadn't. For the life she'd now lost and for the life the baby inside her would have thanks to Henry. She cried for what Auggie had lost yet again, and for everything they'd all been through and would still go through. _

_She cried for the unfairness of it all._

A few hours later she was in control of herself again, so she called Bianca and explained that Arthur needed to know that Annie was dead. The lawyer obliged, and organised a meet for later that day. With Arthur home and when she was settled into her new job, Joan tracked down Auggie.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as they watched. Joan sighed.

"They say when you're pregnant, hormones change how you feel but… I think it's simpler than that. I think they help you understand what's important and what isn't." she stared at the wall of stars, refusing to give anyone the pleasure of watching her break down at work. "I hope she knew how I felt about her."

"She did." Auggie assured her. She glanced at him sadly.

"She deserves a star on this wall."

"And Arthur deserves to be home to raise his son." Auggie said. Joan squeezed his arm, and led him off.

_One week ago_

_"Rosie?" Joan almost cried with relief when she heard her sisters' voice. _

_"Joanie? Joanie, what's wrong? You left me about a hundred messages- what's happened?" Rosie asked urgently, spooked by her sisters actions._

_"Rosie… Rosie, it's Annie." Joan bit her lip, swallowing thickly._

_"Joanie?"_

_"She's dead, Rosie. Annie is dead." Joan felt tears stream down her face as she held back the sobs that threatened._

_"No…" Rosie denied._

_"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Joan whispered. "I should have tried harder to protect her, Rosie, but I couldn't… I didn't…" she trailed off, breathing ragged as she listened for a response. And realised she was talking to a dead line._

Present day

Joan felt like she was being torn in different directions. Caught up in Arthur's trial and with her pregnancy, she had yet to grieve fully for Annie, and with the way things were looking it didn't seem like she would ever be able to.

"Calder _killed_ Annie!" She hissed at Auggie, unable to understand why he'd willingly be in the same room as the man, let alone having a conversation with him. Auggie brushed her off and fed her breadcrumbs to try to pacify her, Helen was more concerned with winning Auggie back than the mission and Arthur now knew about what she'd sanctioned in Columbia.

Things were not going well.

She was stunned to hear what Rossabi had to say to her after her appointment, even more so when his lead actually panned out. She tried to track down Helen, but when Auggie informed her of the younger woman's death, Joan figured that pregnant or not, she was still a spy and she could do it herself. Once in New York, she dialled the number she knew off by heart.

"Hi, Arthur, it's me. I didn't want to wake you before I left this morning, but I just wanted to let you know that I had a _really _good appointment at the doctors. Everything looks… _great_… with the baby. I just wish I could say the same about us." She felt sadness wash over her and she sighed, trying to choose the right words. "Listen, I hope you know that even though we're fighting, I will _always_ fight for you. This probably isn't the best time to tell you I won't be home for dinner because i'm working late, but… I hope you're up when I get there. I love you."

She hung up and entered the jewellers, smirking when the jeweller believed her simpering pregnant blonde act. She couldn't believe he actually fell for the bathroom trick. Her triumph quickly disappeared, however, when at eight months pregnant she found herself bolting out the door after stealing information from the computer. Joan hurried out of the jewellers, resisting the urge to glance over her shoulder for any sign of Henry's man chasing her. She gasped as she nearly ran into to the woman in front of her, halting just before a head-on collision with her. She opened her mouth to apologise, but then her eyes focused on the woman's equally shocked face.

"Annie?" She stared unashamedly, frozen in her place. "You're alive." she stated stupidly.

Annie opened her own mouth, searching for... What? An explanation, an excuse? A denial? Joan practicably ran her eyes over her younger sister, quickly taking in the changes in her. Newly brunette with longer hair, skinnier, tired, new fashion sense.

Older.

"Joan... What are you doing here?" Annie asked her finally. Joan was still wrapping her head around the fact that Annie was even standing there, but her question reminded her who was right behind her.

"Henry's money- i'm looking for his courier." She shook herself back into gear and hustled Annie from the middle of the street, holding onto her arm as they sped away, its warmth reassuring her that she hadn't completely lost it; Annie really was there.

"Is he here?" Annie queried, alarmed.

"Right behind me." Confirmed Joan, not slowing down even as they both glanced behind them. She spotted him instantly.

"That's him." She pointed him out. Annie tried to stop, to turn, but Joan grabbed her arm to prevent her from going anywhere.

"Annie! Annie!" she yanked her between two cars. "Annie, come here!"

They waited until the car had driven off, Annie turning her back to the road and blocking the view of Joan with her body. Joan realised that Annie must have faked her death to go after Henry, which meant she was probably here for the same reason she was. "I overheard them talking- there's a meet scheduled in Hong Kong the day after next- I know the location."

Annie didn't say anything, a slow smile spreading across her face as she watched Joan's face. "Thanks."

Joan felt an answering smile curl over her own lips, and she pulled Annie into a hug, relishing the feel of her sister alive and well in her arms. Annie sucked in a pained breath, prompting Joan to pull back and sweep back her hair in search of the injury. Annie obligingly turned her head to the side.

"What happened?" Joan asked, concerned over the rawness of the wound.

"Oh…" Annie raised her hand to gently cover it, surprise on her features. "The… the car crash. I must not have felt it."

"Car crash?!" exclaimed Joan. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Oh, no. Trust me- it's not a good idea." Joan sighed slightly at Annie. Really, she hadn't changed a bit. She caught Annie's arm again and started leading her up the street. "Come on."

"Joan, I shouldn't-" Annie started, trying to pull away. Joan merely tightened her grip, knowing Annie wouldn't really try anything against her.

"Don't even try."

"Where are we going?" Annie asked, hurrying to keep up with her.

"My car. Then i'm going to a pharmacy." She pointed Annie to the passenger's side and drove to the nearest one, parking and turning to Annie.

"You _will_ be here when I get back, do you hear me?" Joan warned, narrowing her eyes. Annie nodded, eyes widened a little. Joan nodded, satisfied, and climbed out. Just before she shut the door, she heard Annie mumble:

"You're surprisingly scary for a pregnant lady."

Joan smirked. "You'll see just how scary I can be if you're not in this car when I get back."

She slammed the door and darted across to the building in front of her, making it back in record time.

"Okay, I think I got everything. How are you feeling?"

"I can't stop thinking about that courier on the way to Hong Kong with Henry's money!" Annie fidgeted. "We _can't_ let Henry follow! You know how hard it's going to be to get Henry out of Hong Kong. The Chinese will grant him asylum and he will be untouchable!"

Joan felt amused exasperation wash through as Annie wiggled too much for her to clean the wound properly, causing her to flashback to her childhood and her mothers frustrated cries when one of them moved around too much. "Sit still, Annie." She told her, fighting to wipe the area while Annie talked.

"I don't have that power anymore." Joan told her softly, pausing in her ministrations as she heard Annie's plan. Annie raised her eyebrows.

"Calder does."

Joan opened her mouth, and then closed it again as thoughts ran through her mind. "He knows?"

"Of course. How do you think I pulled this off?" Annie waited patiently for Joan to sort out her thoughts.

"Auggie knows too, doesn't he?" she realised. "That's what the meetings were about."

"Yeah… i'm sorry. We were trying to protect you." Annie apologised quietly. Joan waved her off after a moment thought.

"We will continue this." She promised. "But right now, we need to get things in motion."

Annie nodded, and Joan dialled Calder's Langley extension.

"Hi Calder, it's Joan." She spoke once he'd answered. "We have _a lot_ to talk about, but I'm not going to get into that now."

"_What are we gonna get into_?"

"I need a tach team to round up Henry Wilcox and stick him in a box. Can you do that?"

"…_ Why the hell not_?" Joan smirked and exchanged a nod with Annie, who bounced up and down in her seat. Calder promised to call when they had Henry, and Joan finished patching Annie up while they waited.

"What now?" Joan asked Annie once she'd disposed of the rubbish. Annie bit her lip.

"I have no idea." She admitted. Joan shot her a sympathetic smile.

"Why don't we start to head home and we'll figure out the rest on the way?" she suggested. Annie hesitated.

"Joan… I don't want to be any trouble..." Annie began, but Joan cut her off.

"Don't be silly Annie. Of course you're not any trouble. Well, not in the sense you mean anyway." She shot a grin to the younger woman, who simply tilted her head and looked confused.

"Just how long have you been out of contact with normal society?" Joan smiled to show she was joking. Annie blinked.

"Most of my interactions have been of the violent kind." She admitted. "I still don't understand what you're talking about."

"It was just an off hand comment, Annie- a joke." Joan rolled her eyes as she put the car into drive.

"Oh …" Annie stared out the window. Joan watched her worriedly from the corner of her eye.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly. Annie paused.

"I… I don't know. I just need to see Henry unable to do any more damage." Annie bit her lip.

"I know it probably doesn't feel like it, but you're not alone Annie. Whatever happens, however this ends, you've always got people you can trust." Joan told her earnestly. Annie blinked and nodded, ducking her head as a smile crossed her face. It was nice to be cared for again.

Joan spent the car ride in a state of surrealism. She'd never been in this position with Annie before, spending an extended amount of time with her with nothing as a buffer.

"How's Arthur doing?" Annie enquired after a couple of hours.

"He's still grieving Teo. Can't seem to help him through that."

"Well, you're giving him another son." Annie pointed out.

"It's hard to be joyful right now with so much going on at home. You coming back would help a lot." Joan hinted.

"I can't come back until Henry's finished."

"I know. But we're close." There was a silence. "Do you need cash?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." Annie looked at her, startled. "I'm running pretty low."

"I'll stop at an ATM."

"Thanks." Annie considered how to phrase her question. "Joan? What's the protocol for a spy coming in from the cold?"

Joan glanced over to her, but Annie stubbornly avoided her gaze. "Normally… there's about six months of briefings and evaluations. You get a physical and somebody follows you around for about a year."

"So, normally. But… what happens when it's not normal?" Annie asked.

"There's no precedent." Joan told her reluctantly, sure that this wasn't what Annie needed to hear. "I was actually looking into that for Helen."

Now, Annie turned to her. "Helen wanted to come in?!"

Her reaction bemused Joan. "Yeah… should I not have told you that?"

"I've been… struggling… with being away." Annie revealed. "I always thought Helen was good at it but maybe she was just good at pretending."

Before Joan had time to think of a response, her phone rang and she listened with a sinking heart as Calder updated her.

"Did they get Henry?" Annie demanded as soon as she'd hung up.

"No- he set up a decoy at his house. No one can find him." Joan sighed. She watched as Annie buried her head in her hands, bringing them down to cover her mouth. "I'm really sorry Annie."

Annie stayed frozen for a few beats, before swiftly turning to Joan. "How can you get me to Hong Kong?"

Joan blinked, considering. "I have an idea." She dialled Calder's number and explained what she was thinking. He agreed, and Joan drove to the airfield he directed them to, her and Annie both lost in their own thoughts. He greeted them as they drew up, explaining what had happened.

"Annie, can you give us a minute?" Joan asked, unwilling to part with her sister again so soon but knowing that she had to.

"Sure- I'll take my seat." Annie smiled at her, quietly saying "Thanks Joan."

Joan smiled back. "Fly safe." She told her, communicating a hundred messages in that statement before Annie walked off.

"You know, the first few months we worked together, I resented you and the last few months I've hated you." She began. Calder let humour dance into his eyes.

"Are you apologising? Because you suck at it." He joked. Joan laughed, taking herself by surprise. It seemed like a while since she'd done that.

"Calder- I'm sorry." She told him once she'd sobered. He nodded in acceptance.

"Apology accepted. It wasn't easy filling your shoes." He gave her a nod, and began to walk away.

"And thank you." She called after him. He looked at her inquiringly. "Thank you for Annie." One day, she hoped, maybe he would know what that statement truly meant. He shrugged slightly.

"The girl can be persuasive."

Joan leant against the car, watching until the plane had flown off before she got in her own car and drove away home. She felt a smile spread across her face. She couldn't wait to tell Arthur.

She hurried inside once she'd drawn up, barely remembering to close the door. "Joan?" she heard Arthur call.

"Arthur! I have to tell you something, but I didn't want to talk about it on the phone…" she quickly took off her scarf while he spoke.

"If this is about Teo, I'm not going to pretend that ordering the torture of my son is something I can forget."

"Arthur…" she tried to interrupt, but he continued.

"But I know that the only reason you left is… is because of the way I reacted."

"Arthur! That's not why I left!" she took a deep breath. "I found Annie."

Arthur stared at her, torn between wondering if she was crazy and hoping she was right. "She's alive." Joan smiled. Arthur closed his mouth to prevent gaping, while Joan explained all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"She's alive." He smiled when she'd finished. She nodded, beaming. He stepped forward and bought her into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair.

"We're gonna beat him." Joan whispered. She kissed him chastely, before bolting upstairs. "I've gotta get ready for work!" she called as an explanation.

"Have you even slept?" Arthur asked, following her to their room.

"You really think I could? I wont overwork myself- don't worry. It's not exactly taxing." Her voice was muffled as she dragged a dress over her head. She kissed him again and went to work, not entirely surprised when Auggie called and asked for her help.

She felt slightly sick when she and Arthur put together who Bianca was really working for, but that turned to joy when she realised that it could put an end to this.

She felt her heartbeat speed up when she picked up Arthur's voice mail, calling 911 and racing to the hospital as soon as the first responding had arrived. She was sitting in the waiting room, hoping for the doctor to walk in when her phone rang.

"_Joan, we've got Oliver Lee ad we're heading to the plane now_." She heard Annie on the other end.

"That's great, but Annie listen- Henry sent people after Arthur and I." Joan spoke quickly.

"_Oh my god. Are you both OK?_" Annie asked.

"I… I'm ok, but Arthur was stabbed. He's in surgery as we speak."

"_Okay… uh, well, you take care of each other and we'll… we'll take care of things here_." Annie said.

"Thanks Annie. Call me if anything changes." Joan hung up, and settled in for a long night.

"Mrs Campbell?" a nurse poked her head around the door. "You can see your husband now."

Joan hurried after her, pausing at the door of the room as she caught sight of her husband. "Arthur…" she breathed, crossing to him and caressing his face gently, feeling a tear slip down her cheek.

She sat in the chair next to him, clasping his hand in hers and slowly felt herself drift off to sleep, until something squeezing her hand awakened her.

"Arthur!" she leant forwards the best she could around her stomach, hand clenching on his. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got stabbed. Are you ok, you didn't pick up your phone and I just couldn't stay awake-" he tried to sit up but Joan pushed him gently down, shushing him calmingly.

"It's ok- _we're_ ok." She assured him, bringing his hand to rest on her stomach. "We're ok."

His eyes met hers, and he pulled her down to rest her head on his chest.

"Arthur-" she protested, but he shook his head.

"Shh. I need to hold you. Both of you." He tightened his grip, and Joan let herself relax. They were ok.

She lay curled up with Arthur the next morning when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Joan, it's Calder._" She heard. She glanced at a sleeping Arthur, climbing from the bed and creeping out the room.

"Hi. What's wrong?"

"_Can you come to Langley? I think you should be here- they're holding a meeting regarding Henry Wilcox." _

Joan checked her watch. "I'll be there in an hour."

"_See you then._" He hung up, and Joan gave a small, cold smile as she realised what the call meant. Henry Wilcox was done.

Later in the day, once Eric Braithwaite had been found and Joan had been apologised to by the DCI himself, she finally found a moment to sit. Admittedly, it was on a bench in the courtyard but it was better than nothing. She sighed though, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Morning Joanie!_" she heard her sisters teasing voice come over the line. She smiled in spite of herself.

"Hi Rosie."

"_How are you? You're only a little while from your due date._"

"I'm ok. I have a hell of a back ache and a headache, my husband's in hospital, our sister's one wrong turn away from being tortured by Chinese intelligence and these Braxton hicks are killing me, but otherwise I'm good." Joan rubbed her back, trying to relieve the ache.

"Oh, yikes." Rosie paused. "Is Annie ok?"

"Yeah, Auggie's with her."

"Oh." They chatted for a while, before Rosie randomly interrupted. "Joan?"

"Mm?"

"Have you considered that maybe your little one is making an early appearance? You have all the symptoms..." Rosie hedged.

"What? Rosie, that's crazy. I'm not due for another couple of weeks." Joan denied, but uncertainty flickered through her.

"Ha, I've got a newsflash for you, sis- you're in labour!" Rosie laughed. Joan felt her mouth drop open.

"Oh my god!"

"Where are you?" Rosie asked.

"I'm at work!" Joan felt fear run through her.

"Well, get to the hospital, dumbass. I'll catch the next plane out to you." Hearing Rosie's easy going tone calmed her slightly and she hung up, grabbing her coat and hailing a taxi. She called Auggie once it had dropped her off, quickly asking about Annie's status.

"Dammit." She cursed, trying to breathe evenly. She heard Auggie's answer and promise to keep her updated. "You may want to loop Calder in on the progress; I'm going to be a little tied up."

Understatement of the century there.

"Are you ok?" Auggie asked, concerned.

"I'm all right." Joan assured him. "I think I may be having this baby though."

"That's great news. Don't worry- Annie will find a way."

"I have no doubt." Joan said, confident in her sisters' abilities. She hung up and stared at the hospital nervously. All of a sudden, she desperately wanted another few months to deal with this. Get a grip, Joanie, she told herself.

And walked in.

* * *

"We still need to think of a name." Joan murmured as she watched Arthur cuddle with his new son.

"I was thinking…" Arthur began.

"Uh oh." She joked. He stuck his tongue out.

"Funny. But seriously, what do you think of Mackenzie?" he asked. She looked sceptical.

"My maiden name?"

"Well, yeah. Spelt differently though. But it links in your parents, Rosie and Annie- although she doesn't know it- plus it relates to you. You were McKenzie long before you met me; I think it's good to remember that." He explained.

"You've really thought about this." Joan tilted her head, leaning back slightly. He smiled sheepishly.

"I've had time. And, Mackenzie means 'favoured one'. I think with everything that's gone on, he's definitely favoured by someone." He watched her hopefully.

"Mackenzie." She murmured. Then smiled. "I like that."

Arthur leaned to kiss her, but they were interrupted by a wail from between them. They both chuckled.

"That's my cue." Joan said dryly, grinning as she took her son.

She was nestled in with her him, unable to tear her eyes from his face when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Joan, it's Auggie._"She exchanged a glance with Arthur.

"How is Annie?"

"_On her way home, safe and sound. Want me to loop her in?_"

"Yes please." She waited, and a few minutes later she heard the line click.

"Glad you're safe, Annie." She began, knowing a cautious Annie wouldn't speak first.

"Joan." She heard the smile in Annie's voice.

"I know it hasn't been easy, but you've done extraordinary work." Joan complimented, cuddling Mackenzie closer to her.

"Thank you."

"And when you get back, there's somebody who wants to meet you." Joan grinned, adjusting the blankets on her son.

"You had the baby?"

"It's a boy!" Arthur told her happily. "Mackenzie Campbell."

"Congratulations."

"Well, we'll see you when you get back." Arthur told her.

"Travel safe." Joan called. They hung up, and Joan felt herself sag slightly. She turned to Arthur, smiling.

"It's over." she whispered. He kissed her deeply.

"It's over." he repeated, leaning his forehead against hers. "It's over."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and favourited etc! This one's a bit of a filler chapter- more action in the next one, I promise! :-) X_**

Joan drifted somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, content and happy in the nest she found herself in. Mackenzie was sleeping on her chest while Arthur had his arms around both of them, his thumb stroking over her hip where his hand rested.

Both their eyes flew open when a quiet knock sounded.

"Come in." Joan called, expecting Annie and Auggie, or maybe another well wisher.

"Morning Sis." Rosie grinned as she entered.

"Rosie!" Joan cried, shifting so that Arthur could sit up. He did so, kissing Rosie's cheek as he rose.

"It's good to see you Rosie." He greeted.

"You too Arthur." She leant over to kiss Joan, peeking at Mackenzie as she did so.

"He's gorgeous, Joanie. Congratulations, both of you." She told them both. Joan smiled at her.

"Here. Say hi to your nephew." Carefully, she passed the baby over to her. Rosie cradled him gently, sitting down in the chair alongside the bed. Joan watched her blissfully.

"I'm glad you're here, Rosie." She said softly. "I've missed you."

Rosie looked up at her. "I've missed you too."

They smiled at each other, their eyes saying a thousand things that their mouths couldn't. Chatting and laughing together, it wasn't long before several hours had passed and there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" called Arthur, rocking Mackenzie slightly.

"Hi." Annie greeted shyly, brushing a brunette lock from her face as she led Auggie in.

"Annie! Welcome home." Joan smiled, relieved as she saw for herself that Annie was alright.

"Thanks Joan." Annie smiled, her hand slipping through Auggie's. Arthur stood, bringing Mackenzie over.

"Welcome home guys. Annie, Auggie, meet Mackenzie. Mack, this is Annie and Auggie." He introduced. Annie grinned wider, peering into the bundle of blankets. While she was distracted, Joan shot Rosie a warning look. Her younger sister held up her hands slightly, quickly lowering them when Annie looked up.

"He's beautiful. Congratulations."

"Yep- he's a heartbreaker." Auggie agreed. They all chuckled, and gently Annie took his hand and guided it to stroke over the baby's head. "Hi Mackenzie." He murmured. "I'm Auggie. Don't worry- I'll be the cool one who sneaks you sweets when your parents aren't looking."

"Thanks for that Auggie." Joan said dryly. "Rosie, this is Annie Walker and Auggie Anderson. Annie, Auggie this is my sister Rosie."

They all exchanged greetings, but Rosie quickly stood to leave afterwards. "Sorry Joanie, I gotta find a hotel room."

"You're more than welcome to stay in the guest room." Arthur offered. She shook her head.

"I don't want to be a trouble. I'll be fine- I'm a regular at the mayflower, remember?" She winked and kissed his cheek, leaning down to press one to Mackenzie's too.

"Rosie..." Joan began, but her sister leant down to hug her tightly, effectively silencing her.

"I'm sorry, Joanie. But I can't be around her without her knowing who we are. I just can't." She whispered into her ear. Joan nodded.

"I understand." She said quietly. "Please don't leave completely though- Mackenzie needs his aunt around and I need my sister."

"I won't." Rosie promised, before quickly exiting.

"We didn't mean to push your sister away Joan..." Auggie began, but Joan waved him off.

"You didn't Auggie." She assured him. He and Annie both looked unconvinced. "Seriously, both of you. You didn't. Now come sit down and fill Arthur and I in, because we've only got a fraction of the story and we want to hear the rest."

They did as she instructed, giving both of them the details they'd missed from beginning to end.

"Ah, that explains the hair..." Arthur mused when Annie reached that part of her story. Auggie looked confused.

"Hair?"

"Annie's brunette at the moment." Joan supplied. He looked surprised.

"Really?"

"I take it nobody's mentioned that yet?" Annie said sheepishly. He shook his head.

"Nope..."

"Well, it's not staying that way. I just need to find a good hairdresser." Annie eyed a lock of her hair with a frown.

"You don't like it?"

"I don't mind it, but I miss my normal hair. This makes me look too pale and the extensions are impossible to manage!." Annie complained. They continued to chat amongst themselves until eventually a nurse poked her head around the door to tell them that visiting hours were over.

"Have Langley got in touch yet, Annie?" Arthur asked as they were slipping their coats on.

"Yep- an agent was waiting the second I got off the plane." Annie answered. "They want me next Monday."

"Wow, a while week and a half off first. Someone must like you." Arthur joked. They rolled their eyes and said their goodbyes before Annie and Auggie left hand in hand.

"Is it a good or bad thing that they're waiting so long before debriefing her?" Joan asked quietly, snuggling down into her bed while Arthur placed Mackenzie in the bassinet.

"I don't know. It could be either." He slipped his hand thorough hers and kissed her gently. "She'll be fine Joan- it's Annie."

"I know." Joan bit her lip though, unsure

*** Next Monday

"Auggie!" Joan caught sight of the man ahead of her and hurried to catch up, catching his arm once she had and leading him through the throngs of people.

"Joan?" He asked, surprised. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with that cute baby of yours?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see what happened with Annie, and I knew you wouldn't have your phone with you. And it's probably not the best idea at the moment to be calling your work line from home."

"Oh. You realise we would have called you straight away anyway, right?" He smiled slightly, the grin not quite covering the worry in his eyes.

"I know. I wanted to be here." She squeezed his arm as they went down to polygraph where they found Calder waiting.

"Joan, Auggie." He acknowledged. They nodded to him.

"Any news?" Auggie asked immediately.

"Not yet, although from what I hear she passed the interview spectacularly."

"Uh oh." Joan muttered. Calder looked at her quizzically.

"That's not a good thing?"

"The last time I got told Annie passed an interview spectacularly, it was because she managed to make the interviewer run out of the room and quit on the spot." Joan explained, amusement dancing thorough her eyes..

"Ah... Do I want to know how she...?" He began, but trailed off when he saw Joan shake her head slowly. They waited, the minutes ticking by until suddenly a door opened to reveal Annie and a nameless agent who handed an envelope to Calder and walked away. Joan carefully scanned the younger blonde, unable to top herself from catergorising the changes. Annie still hadn't put on all the weight she'd lost, nor had she cut her hair back to the same length, although the brunette dye was gone and she was her natural blonde once again.

"So?" Annie asked dryly. "Have I become a psycho terrorist double in the last few months?"

"Apparently not. Welcome back, Operative Walker." Calder congratulated. She beamed and threw her arms around Auggie, who spun her in the air and kissed her soundly.

"Welcome home, Annie."

"Thanks Augs." She murmured, pulling away from him. Joan pulled her into a quick hug.

"Congratulations Annie." She said sincerely.

"Thanks Joan. Hey, not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be resting at home?" Annie realised. Joan shrugged.

"Arthur's having some father-son bonding time, and I wanted to see how everything went." Joan explained. Annie smiled at her as her hand slipped through Auggie's.

"C'mon everyone, let's leave the polygraph people alone." Calder shepherded them out towards the door, but Annie slowed slightly as she approached it, the tug causing Auggie to slow too.

"Annie?" He asked softly. She shook her head.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." She said, but her steps remained slow.

"Guys, give us a minute?" Joan asked, seeing the hidden panic in her sisters' eyes. Calder and Auggie filed out, and Joan turned to Annie.

"What's wrong?" She tilted her head as she watched Annie's stricken face.

"I... It's stupid. So stupid." Annie whispered, eyes fixed on the door. Joan stepped forward to block her view, ignoring the twinge it sent thorugh her still-recovering body.

"Let me decide that. Tell me." She encouraged.

"I... When I go through that door, everyone will know I'm alive. They'll all be expecting Annie Walker but... I'm not... _her_ anymore." Annie looked at her, eyes silently begging for her to understand.

"You're afraid of what they'll think?"

"I'm afraid of... Of not being enough. Annie Walker died, Joan, and Jessica Mathews was born. And the only way I could cope with that was by... Becoming someone else. And I don't know if I can change back. I don't know if I want to." A tear slipped down her face and Annie hugged herself as she glanced down to stare at the floor as she confessed brokenly. "I don't know who I am anymore." Instinctively, Joan wrapped her arms around her.

"Stuff everyone out there, Annie. They can go to hell. You want to know who are you?" She drew back so she could stare Annie directly in the eyes, rubbing a thumb over her cheek. "You're the woman who bought Henry Wilcox down, and who sacrificed everything to do it. You're the woman who captured Auggie Anderson's heart, and one of the best spies this agency has ever had. You're a sister, an aunt, a girlfriend, a daughter, a friend. You are who you decide to be. That's who you are, Annie, and that's what matters. Everyone else? Ignore them. The important people in your life are the ones who forgive you and love you no matter what."

Annie had tears streaming down her cheeks and she shuddered slightly, pressing a hand to her mouth in an effort to stop the onslaught. This- Joan realised- was probably one of the first times Annie had let herself cry in a while. She'd been through hell, and this was the breaking point.

Carefully, she led Annie over to the chairs and sat her down, holding the blonde tightly as she sobbed, rubbing a hand up and down her back and murmuring nonsense to her. At one point, Calder poked his head around the door but quickly vanished again when he saw what was happening, eyes widened slightly.

Eventually, the onslaught slowed and Annie wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry-" she began, but Joan cut her off.

"Don't be." She gave a gentle smile, digging through her bag to find her tissues to gently wipe away the slightly smeared makeup. "So, the good news is your waterproof mascara really is waterproof. The bad news is your eyeliner is not."

Annie gave a tearful laugh, waiting until Joan had dropped her hand to speak . "Thank you Joan."

Joan smiled, squeezing her hand and tugging her to her feet. "Come on. You can do this- you're not alone, I promise."

Annie nodded, gripping her hand briefly before letting it drop and crossing to the door. She took a deep breath as she rested her hand on the handle and raising her eyes to meet Joan's. She nodded encouragingly at her, and with that Annie pushed open the door. Joan grinned slightly as Annie walked out with her head held high, slipping her arm through a waiting Auggie's.

"She ok?" Calder asked Joan under his breath. She smiled unconsciously as she watched Annie and Auggie speak quietly, heads close together.

"She will be." She shot him a small smile, walking forward as Annie looked at them expectantly, hand linked with Auggie's.

"Ready?" Checked Calder. Annie nodded, breathing deeply and the four of them began the walk through Langley. They'd barely turned the first corner, however, when the whispers and stares had started and Joan saw Annie stiffen self consciously.

"So have you two decided whether Annie's going to keep living at your place or not, Auggie?" Joan fell into step beside the blind man, hoping to distract them from their surroundings.

"We haven't really got that far in our thinking yet." Auggie told her. "We're just living in the moment."

Joan smiled. "The live while you're young mentality?"

"Something like that." Annie agreed, pointedly ignoring the surrounding agents.

"That works fine until you begin to feel old." Interjected Calder.

"Feeling your age, sir?" Auggie asked with a cheek grin.

"I hate you tell you Anderson, but we're about the same age." Calder informed him amusedly. Auggie paused.

"Well hell." He realised. Annie and Joan both laughed at his frown.

"I still need to sort out all my stuff in storage." Annie made a face as she remembered that.

"I don't follow...?" Joan cocked her head slightly.

"When Annie went dark, Calder and I knew she would be coming back at some point so we took all her stuff before the cleaners got there and put it in various storage units around the city." Auggie explained. "Only problem was we didn't know what was what, so we literally took everything and anything and kept it, just in case."

"So now I have six storage units full of boxes to sort through." Annie didn't sound particularly enthusiastic at the prospect of that task. Joan chuckled.

"Have fun with that..."

"Annie?" All four turned at the voice to find Eric Barber standing there, shock on his face. Auggie squeezed her hand gently before letting it drop.

"Hi Eric." Annie fiddled with the hem of her top, eyes never leaving the man in front of her. He stared, gaping.

"I guess this explains a lot." He said finally, a grin beginning on his face. Annie let her own smile show, relaxing as he bought her into a hug.

"Welcome back Annie." He said warmly.

"Thanks Eric." Annie replied shyly, sweeping her hair out of her eyes. Joan felt a smile play upon her lips as she watched other agents come to congratulate Annie, all wondering how she'd pulled it off. She met Annie's eyes, and nodded. Annie smiled back at her.

Joan turned to walk away, striding through the corridors and sending other agents scurrying out of the way.

"Joan! Wait up!" Calder jogged up beside her. "DNI was wants to see us."

"Me as well?" Joan raised an eyebrow. He nodded.

"Yep."

They walked up to the correct office together and were admitted straight away.

"Joan, Calder. Please come in." The DNI invited. They exchanged a glance but did as he asked. "Now I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you up here." At their nods, he continued. "Both of you do and have done exceptional jobs, especially in the face of overwhelming opposition. And as you're aware, the DCS is currently open, and both of you are up for it."

"Sir, if I may interject." Calder spoke up. "As much as I've enjoyed my time in the DCS's chair, it belongs to Joan. I have no wish to take from her."

Joan looked at him in surprise, but the DCS spoke before she could. "I know, and that's why I've called you up here. Joan, I'm aware you're a new mother, so I have a proposition for you both."

"Sir?"

"I want you both as DCS." The DNI said simply. Joan and Calder exchanged another glance, each as bewildered as the other.

"I'm not sure I understand sir..." Calder started carefully.

"My plan is this- Joan works primarily as DCS, but on a reduced timetable or reduced duties so she can spend time as a mother as well. Calder would take the time she wasn't working, and act as director of the DPD when she was. When he was working as DCS, somebody like Auggie Anderson would head of the DPD."

There was a long silence.

"I... I think that could work."Joan said slowly, glancing at Calder to see what he thought. He nodded in agreement.

"S'long as we remember to actually talk about things, I don't see a problem with it." He agreed. The DNI smiled.

"Good. I believe the best way to do this would be to let you two hash out the details and then run it by me. I'll see you by the end of the week." He nodded in dismissal. Joan and Calder obediently filed out, staring at each other outside the door.

"That was unexpected." Joan said at last. Calder nodded.

"You ok with this?"

"Yeah... I like the idea of spending more time with Mackenzie and not having to take a demotion to do it. Are you ok with sharing the chair though?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah... I like working in the DPD but I like working as DCS too. This way I can do both. Perfect for everyone." They grinned at each other, and went to hash out their new jobs. Joan couldnt help but feel worried- everything was going so well, she was terrified something was going to go wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So here it finally is! Please tell me what you think, because I am so nervous about this! X**_

Two months later

Annie dragged the boxes from where they were stacked in storage, huffing slightly as she ripped them open. "Seriously." She muttered to herself. "Two months. Two months, and I'm still digging through freakin' boxes." These ones were Danielle's, she thought, left behind during her move and getting mixed up with Annie's at some point.

Curious, she lifted the sheet that lay on top off and pawed through the contents, smiling at the old pictures and albums. She frowned, though, when she couldn't find Danielle's baby pictures. Mentally shrugging, she leaned back to close the box up again when a large, thick envelope at the bottom caught her eye. She lifted it up, and unable to find a label on it tore it open. The papers inside fell into her lap.

Annie paled as she read them, trembling slightly, eventually having to lay the papers on her lap in order to be able to read them. It took her almost an hour to get through them all.

When she was finished, she unthinkingly pulled out her phone and speed-dialled Auggie.

"Good morning miss Walker! How's the sorting going?" he greeted cheerily, knowing where she was this morning. She opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"Auggie…" she whispered, choking out the word. Instantly, his tone changed.

"Annie? What's wrong?" he demanded. She felt her hand tremble.

"I… can you come? Please?" her voice broke slightly as she curled herself into a ball.

"I'll be right there." He promised. She gave him the address, hung up and let the phone slip through her fingers to hit the floor, hugging herself tighter as she felt herself shake. She lost track of the seconds and minutes that passed, mind whirring and spinning until she heard Auggie call out to her.

"Annie? Annie, where are you?"

"Here…" her voice croaked, prompting her to clear her throat and try again. "Here, Auggie, I'm here."

His footsteps came closer until he appeared in the doorway, worry plastered across his face. "Annie?"

"Hey." She whispered. He folded up his cane as he stepped cautiously closer, reaching out his hand towards her. She caught it in her own and he knelt beside her, bringing her into his arms so she was cradled in his lap.

"What happened?" he asked as she nuzzled closer to him, hands clinging to his jumper. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as hot tears leaked from her tightly shut eyes.

"Annie?" silently she lifted the stack of papers from the floor and waved them.

"That doesn't really help me." He pointed out gently, stroking a hand down her hair.

"They're… they're adoption papers." She murmured, shifting a little so she wasn't talking into his neck. Auggie paused for a beat.

"For who?"

"Me. And Danielle. I thought they were her boxes, but they're mum's. She stored a bunch of stuff in Danielle's loft when she downsized and it must have gotten caught up in mine somehow. We're adopted Auggie." She let the last line out as a sob. Auggie held her tighter.

"You never knew?"

"No! Why would I? Mum, Danielle and I all have blonde hair, although different shades. I have brown eyes like my dad. I never even-" she choked off, clenching her fists.

"How could they have never told us? And oh my god, Joan…" Annie dropped her head into her hands as she remembered the other papers she'd read.

"What about Joan?" Auggie's bemusement grew.

"She's… Jesus, I can't believe I'm going to say this- she's my sister."

"Wait, what?!" Auggie sat up straighter, astonishment written on every inch of him. Annie gave a weak smile.

"I know. My older sister by ten years, apparently. Rose- Rosie- she's my sister too. She's seven years older than me. Then Danielle- she's also actually my biological sister, just under three years older than me, so that didn't change. I'm the baby apparently."

Auggie leaned back against the wall, manoeuvring carefully so Annie remained in his lap. "Wow…" he exhaled loudly. Annie cuddled into him, needing the comfort he provided.

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure it's our Joan?" Auggie asked suddenly. Annie raised an eyebrow.

"How many Joan Elizabeth McKenzie's do you know?" she enquired.

"Point taken." Auggie conceded. He fell silent for another moment. "Are you going to tell her you know?"

"I… I don't know. Ugh- How the hell am I supposed to manage this? I mean, what's the protocol for finding out your boss is your sister?" Annie ran her hands through her hair, until she froze as another thought occurred to her. "Oh my god, how am I going to tell Danielle? This is going to destroy her!"

Her breathing became faster and faster as she went pale. Auggie caught her hands worriedly. "Breathe Annie. You're going to hyperventilate. Just breathe." He soothed her, running his hands up and her arms, waiting until he heard her breathing even out and her hands drop back into her lap where they slid automatically into his.

"There we go. Now, one problem at a time. You told me Danielle is visiting next weekend anyway right? So tell her then. As for the protocol- I'm not sure there is one. Leave that for Joan to figure out- you show her the papers, tell her what you know, ask her any questions you want the answers to and go from there. Or, pretend like nothing's changed and carry on as normal. Okay?" she nodded into his shoulder, caressing his face slightly.

"I love you." She told him. He smiled.

"Quite right too." He leant down to capture her lips in a kiss. "I love you too, by the way."

She reached out and grabbed the papers, thumbing through them absently. "I need to talk to Joan. I need to know… well, everything." She decided. Auggie stroked the back of her hand.

"I'll be right here." He promised. She smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I know. But I think I need some time to process this- I'll talk to her Monday."

"At work. Is that a good idea?" He inquired cautiously. She frowned.

"You mean will I get into trouble for skipping? Well... She's the boss so I should be good." The doubt in her voice was palpable so Auggie wrapped his arms tightly around her, nuzzling into her hair.

"It's going to be fine, Annie. You'll see. It'll all work out."

On Monday morning, Annie was pale and shaking. After a loud phone conversation which had ended with her screaming down the line at the mother on Sunday morning, she'd been so stressed about talking to Joan that she'd made herself sick. Auggie had tried to sooth her, but she'd paced and moved so quickly that without his sight he didn't have a hope of keeping up with her, so he settled on simply talking to her, both comforting and distracting.

They walked up to Calder and Joan's office, Annie clutching at Auggie's hand as they went. Joan and Calder had- eventually- managed to divide up duties between them. Because of conflict of interest, Calder couldn't act as DCS to the DPD at the same time as being the director, so Joan had responsibility for that department but the rest of them were divided equally between the two and so far, it had been working well.

"Hey, she in?" Auggie asked in the general direction of her secretary while Annie clutched at his hand.

"Yes, but she has a meeting in half an hour."

"We'll try to be out by then." Auggie smiled smoothly at her as Annie remained uncharacteristically quiet.

"Got the papers?" He asked softly as he raised his free fist to knock on the door for her.

"Mmhm." She answered, throat choked with nerves. They heard Joan's voice invite them in and Auggie squeezed Annie's hand in support but then stepped back, knowing that this was something she had to do alone. She took a deep breath, and entered.

"Annie." Joan smiled, standing from where she sat in her chair and coming round the desk to walk towards her. With two of them working from there, the office had undergone some reorganisation so that Joan and Calder each had their own private work space and seating area, but shared the main conference table and another small set of sofa's. Her smile faded as she caught sight of Annie's face, and quickly turned into a frown.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" She asked urgently, fearing the worst. Annie opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, instead silently handing Joan the envelope containing the papers. Joan frowned as she slid them from the envelope, turning pale as she read them quickly, her eyes scanning over the words with practiced ease.

"Oh..." She sat heavily on the nearby couch, one arm wrapped around herself as the others held the papers. She looked at Annie with tears in her eyes.

"Where did you get these?" She asked quietly. Annie swallowed again.

"I found them in some old boxes I was sorting through. I think they were left there by accident." She answered, rubbing one hand up and down her arm and coming to sit tentatively next to the older woman, who briefly rubbed her forehead with her hand before sliding it through her hair.

"Crap." Joan whispered, emotions swirling through her.

"Joan I... I'm sorry, I know you don't want anything to do with me but I need to... To know _how_... And... and _why_ and my mum couldn't -or wouldn't- tell me and I swear after this I'll just forget all about it and you can go back to being just my boss but I just-" Annie wrung her hands together as she rushed to get the words out. Joan looked at her with a frown, shaking her head and reaching out to capture Annie's hands in her own.

"Annie, _stop." _She interrupted. Annie fell silent, watching her with wide eyes. "Christ Annie, you really think I don't want anything to do with you? You're...Oh, bloody hell." Frustrated, Joan stood to pace. She slowly came to a stop and turned to look at Annie, who was watching her nervously from the couch.

"Come on," Joan gestured for her to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Annie asked, surprised, scrambling up and hurrying after her.

"Out. My office is not the place for this conversation."

As they walked out, Joan's secretary called out to her. "Ma'am, you have a meeting in fifteen-!"

"Reschedule it. In fact, reschedule the rest of my day- I think I'm going to need it." Joan called over her shoulder. Silently, she and Annie rode down to the ground floor and walked to her car, climbing inside and handing over their security passes at the gate.

"Where are we going?" Annie asked softly. Joan glanced at her.

"I was thinking the park." She said just as quietly. "Private but still neutral ground."

Annie smirked, amused. "You think we need neutral ground?"

"Hell yes." Joan shot her a grin. They arrived, parking up and wandering to a bench a little way away from anyone else there.

"You have questions." Joan stated after a moment. Annie nodded, bringing one leg up to hug to herself, resting her chin on her knee.

"Which one do you want answered first?" Joan tipped her head slightly as she watched her. Annie bit her lip while she decided.

"How long have you known?"

"That you're my sister? Since the minute I saw your file." Joan braced herself for an oncoming onslaught, but Annie merely nodded and filed the information away.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"At first? I was scared." Annie looked disbelievingly at her. Joan gave a laugh. "I can only imagine how I would have reacted to some stranger telling me I was her sister, I was sure your reaction would have been just as bad. And then I realised that you had no idea you were adopted and it just... Wasn't my place to tell you."

"Does Arthur know?" Annie asked. Joan blinked.

"_That's_ what you want to know?" She said in disbelief. Annie shrugged. Joan raised her eyebrows, leaning back against the bench. "Ok then. He does now, yes."

"He didn't at first?"

"No. I told him just after... Russia. I was a wreck, and he couldn't understand why I was that worried over a 'mere operative.'"

Annie nodded again. "What happened to our parents? The file said all four of us were put in the system in '81, but it didn't specify why."

"You don't ask the easy ones, do you?" Joan sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position. "When you were four months old our father was given orders to ship out to an unspecified location for an unspecified amount of time. All we were told was that it was important military action, and that he was serving his country. He was in the army, by the way. A month later we got a knock on the door. He'd been killed in action the week before, and we weren't even allowed to see his body. The day before mum had been diagnosed with stage three brain cancer. By the time you were ten months old she was gone too." Joan lost herself in memories, until Annie snapped her back by saying:

"But the file says I didn't go into care until I was eleven and a half months old."

"No. I... I hid us from everyone. We slipped through the cracks when mum died, so I just didn't speak up and I told Rosie and Dani to do the same. All of the bills were paid automatically from mum's account and I had access to her savings so we... Survived. Until a teacher at Dani's pre-school came to talk to a parent about her behaviour and found the four of us alone. We went into care after that."

"Wait, at the age of eleven you hid the fact that there were four of us living alone from everyone for six whole weeks!?" Annie sat up straighter. At Joan's shrug, she laughed aloud in astonishment.

"You were one of those girls who in high school got straight A's without trying and were the captain of about ten different sports teams, weren't you?" Annie challenged. Joan smirked.

"Well, it was nine..." She joked. Annie rolled her eyes good naturedly, smiling. Their mirth faded as they both remembered why they were there.

"And Rose? What happened to her? I know I met her briefly just after you'd had Mackenzie…" Annie asked. Joan grimaced.

"She...Wasn't as lucky as I was. I was sent to a good home with foster parents I adored, and am still in regular contact with. My foster father gave me away when I got married. But Rosie... she went through ten foster homes by the time she was twelve. She got into alcohol for a while, fell in with the wrong crowd."

"She escaped that life though?" Annie watched Joan's face carefully.

"Yes. Rose had a pregnancy scare at the age of thirteen. God, I hit the roof when she told me. But she cleaned up her act afterwards, and got a scholarship to the New York Institute of Music and Dance." Joan smiled proudly at that bit.

"Whoa! That place is majorly picky, you have to be really good to get in there!" Annie was utterly impressed.

"She is- she's amazing. I've never heard anyone play like she does." Joan smiled wistfully.

"What does she do now?"

"Tour the world. She's like you in that- want to see as much of it as possible. Rosie… she plays various instruments and sings for the locals they meet, dances with whoever she wants to at night then spends her days doing volunteer work or learning different cultures. Then she moves on to the next town or city and does it all over again. I get letters and postcards whenever she can send them, and if she's in a city with a phone I'll get a call."

"Wow." Annie grinned. "Sounds like my kinda girl."

Joan laughed softly. "You two are very similar."

"Why... Why didn't our mother organise someone to take care of us?" Annie asked hesitantly. "If she knew she was dying..."

"She was so sick, Annie. Half the time, she didn't even know who we were. Kept asking for her mum, who'd died before I was even conceived. So in her mind, our aunt- Camille- was going to take care of us; they'd decided that from the day I was born. If anything ever happened to both her and dad, Aunt Camille would take us in, being our only other family. But she was abroad in Africa, I believe, and we had no way of contacting her. The eighties weren't as tech savvy as we are today- Africa didn't really have phones, at least not ones that were accessible. But mum was so sick, she forgot." Joan glanced at Annie to see how she was taking this, but couldn't read the younger woman's face. "Aunt Camille came back when I was sixteen. She tracked me down to my foster home-. She'd gone to our house- our parent's house, that is- expecting to see the six of us and possibly another baby, and instead found it deserted and covered in dust. A neighbour told her what had happened."

"You stayed in foster care, though?" Annie frowned.

"Aunt Camille was furious when she discovered that they'd adopted you and Danielle out when there was still a living relative. She kicked up a right fuss with child services, started a law suit in the courts to try to track you down and gain custody of you both. She was winning too- the law was on her side- until your adoptive parents hired some fancy lawyer. He played the sympathy card with the judge- you and Danielle were happy and healthy, neither of you had any idea you were adopted. It would have caused you more harm to remove you from that environment than it would have to keep you there."

"And the judge agreed?"

"Yes. And the next lawyer simply used that loss of the case as a reason to not give custody of Rosie and I over to her."

"That worked?" Asked Annie in disgust.

"Not with Rosie, but by the time this all went through I was already eighteen. I wasn't even in the system anymore. Rosie was fifteen when Camille was given guardianship by another judge- she never stopped trying to find you and Danielle though. Even when she knew you'd turned eighteen, she simply dropped the custody battle and tried to unseal your records instead to try to track you down."

"I can't believe I never realised this was going on. I mean, you'd think I might have had some idea that my parents were fighting for me and Dani in court." Annie wrapped her arms around herself. Joan leaned against the bench.

"The love for a child... It's a powerful thing. I would do _anything_ for Mackenzie, anything at all. To keep him safe, to protect him. Even if that meant lying to him and omitting the truth."

"You're defending them?!" Annie exclaimed, turning to her with hurt written on her face.

"No. Absolutely not. Truthfully, Annie, I hated your adoptive parents for the longest time for what they did. I think a part of me still does. All I'm saying is that I understand why they didn't tell you about any of this." Joan answered calmly. Annie nodded quietly, and they fell into silence, absently watching the park and the people in it.

"You should have told me." Annie said quietly. Joan exhaled loudly.

"I did what I thought was right."

"For who? For you?" Annie demanded, straightening. Joan looked at her coolly.

"For everyone."

"Would you have ever told me? If I hadn't found out, would you have told me?" Annie asked, roughly wiping away a tear that had fallen. Joan swallowed.

"Honestly? I don't know." She reached out and gently forced Annie to look her in the eyes. "Would you have wanted me to? Would you have wanted me to turn your entire life upside down, for no actual reason?"

Annie pulled her head away, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know! I don't… I don't know. But, Joan… I would've wanted to hear this from somebody I trust, rather than a piece of paper." She sank back and curled her knees up again.

"I know. I'm sorry for that." Joan apologised sympathetically. Another silence fell over them.

"So what happens now?" Annie asked almost imperceptibly, eyes fixed stubbornly away from Joan. Joan felt her heartbeat speed up, but showed none of her emotions outwardly.

"That's up to you." Joan glanced over to her. "If you want to go back to pretending this never happened, then that's what we'll do. We don't tell anyone, we don't act any differently."

Joan longed to blurt out the other option, but knew that this had to be Annie's decision. This had to be her choice.

"Or...?" Annie whispered so quietly, Joan would have missed it if she hadn't been listening for it.

"Or... We..." Joan struggled to get the words out. "We try to figure this out somehow." She settled on, wincing slightly as she wondered where the normally eloquent Joan Campbell had gone.

"Which one do you want?" Annie sounded so young and unsure that Joan's heart broke, and she turned to the younger woman and slipped her hand over hers.

"Annie... You're my sister. You always have been, even when we were screaming at each other and you thought you were just arguing with your boss. I'd like nothing more than to be able to get to know you as such, but this has to be your decision, because it's going to turn your life upside down and it's not fair for me to cause that."

Cautiously, after a few moments Annie turned her hand over to grip Joan's, finally looking at her. "I'd... Like to know you as a sister too." She admitted slowly. Joan's smile broke though her mask.

"Unfortunately, that does mean that at some point we're gonna have to disclose to... Actually I have no idea who'd we'd disclose to." Joan made a face.

"They can't fire us over this, can they?" Annie asked.

"I don't think so. No promises though." Joan grinned at her, and tentatively Annie smiled back, relaxing for the first time in days. "Are you ok?" Joan asked softly.

Annie swallowed. "I don't know. This is… weird."

Joan smiled understandingly. "I know. It's gonna take some time, Annie, but we'll get there."

"You think so?" Annie tilted her head

"I do." Annie nodded silently at her sincere answer, her hand tightening almost imperceptibly around Joan's.

And Joan began to wonder if maybe things would turn out ok.


	8. Chapter 8

Auggie hurried through the long halls of the agency, swinging his cane in wide arcs as he went.

"Auggie!" He heard Joan's worried voice from behind him and paused so she could reach out to take his arm. "What's wrong? You nearly took out that rookie there."

"Have you seen Annie?" He asked frantically. He could almost hear her frown.

"No. Should I have?"

"Her mum surprised her by flying in with her sister last night." Auggie explained.

"Uh oh..." Joan mumbled.

"Yeah- that would be the words for it. Anyway, Annie was furious at her, and as soon as Chloe and Katia went to bed, Annie ripped into her. Her mother forbade her from telling Danielle she's adopted so of course, Annie went and did it anyway. Her mother started screaming at her, and Annie screamed right back which ended up with Danielle taking their mums side and accidentally shouting out that Annie is CIA."

"Oh hell." Joan could feel a headache coming on.

"Anyway, her mum completely freaked out and then it got even worse when Annie mentioned your name."

"My name?"

"Yeah. Mrs Walker accused Annie of going behind her back to contact you, and since Annie didn't want to out you as CIA as well, she didn't argue back which simply turned Danielle against her as well."

"This is a mess." Groaned Joan. Of course Annie would be smack in the middle of the latest disaster.

"Yeah. And now I can't find Annie because she ran out in tears and didn't go home again. I've gone everywhere I can think of, and then her security card got swiped at five this morning so I know she's here somewhere I just can't find her." Auggie said in a rush. Joan sighed.

"Did you try her usual spot?" Auggie shot her a 'well duh' look.

"_Yes._"

"Your office?"

"And yours. The gym, the coffee shop, and even Calder's office. Nothing." Auggie scowled.

"Alright..." Joan sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Check with security, make sure she hasn't swiped out again and then check on the roof. She might have gone up the fire escape."

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs. There are a dozen empty rooms down there; she might be in one of them." She called over her shoulder as she walked towards the lifts as quickly as she could, jabbing the button to the next floor down and searching systematically though the rooms.

Nothing.

She had barely seen Annie since their conversation in the park Monday morning. She'd been sent to Kenya later that day on a mission which had somehow ended up with her needing an extraction from Zimbabwe in the middle of Friday, which with the time differences and flight times had meant she hadn't arrived home until Saturday morning. Joan was still waiting to read the report on that one. With her sister and nieces arriving early Sunday morning from California for a week, Annie had fallen into straight bed and then had to arrange their entire stay in less than twelve hours.

It didn't leave a lot of time for sisterly bonding.

When Annie had first come back from being dark, she and Joan had become closer. Annie needed something or someone to ground her, and Joan- along with Mackenzie- had done that.

_A month ago_

_Joan was changing Mackenzie when she heard a knock on the door. She was exhausted, in desperate need of a shower and the house looked like a bomb had exploded. How did women do this?_

_She opened the door, prepared to snap at whoever was on the other side only to find Annie and Auggie._

_"Hi. Did we have a meeting?" She asked in surprise, realising it would have been entirely possible._

_"Nope." Annie shook her head, bouncing on her toes slightly. "Is Arthur in?"_

_"He's upstairs... Annie, is everything ok?" Joan struggled to work her brain._

_"Here." Annie held out her hand and Joan automatically opened hers to catch whatever Annie had dropped. She looked at it._

_"A key?" She raised an eyebrow. Annie nodded, smiling gently._

_"I know from Danielle that the first few months are the worst. So, that's a key to a room at the Mayflower. You and Arthur are going to go, relax, sleep for more than a couple of hours, make yourself feel human again while Auggie and I babysit." She explained. Joan frowned._

_"Annie, I couldn't..." She began, shaking her head but Annie held up a hand._

_"Joan, you need this, especially since I know Rosie went back to travelling and the two of you are doing this alone without help. Auggie and I will be fine- last time I did this it was alone with a two year old running around as well. Now go get Arthur, and pack some clothes." Annie told her firmly._

_"She's right Joan- we can handle this." Auggie added. Joan blinked, then nodded. She turned to head upstairs, but paused and looked back._

_"Thank you." Annie grinned widely at her, and waved her along._

_Joan soon found that she was right, and that twelve hours of sleep and a decent meal could do wonders. She and Arthur headed home the next morning, a little nervous at what hey were going to find._

_"I bet a dollar they're completely relieved to see us." Arthur challenged as they pulled up outside. Joan considered it._

_"Nah- I don't think they'll let on. I just think they'll be secretly relieved." She told him. He smirked._

_"You're on." They walked in, and gaped in amazement. Where the house had before been strewn with baby items and misplaced items, it was now clean and ordered. Joan could hear Annie humming in the kitchen, and for the first time in what seemed like weeks- no crying baby. She exchanged an astonished glance with Arthur, walking forwards to the doorway to find the kitchen had also been cleaned from top to bottom. Annie was stirring a pot on the stove, singing along to the radio that was playing while Auggie sat at the breakfast bar with Mackenzie in his arms, entertaining the baby with some toys._

_"Annie, Auggie?" She questioned, staring around her._

_"Hey, you're back!" Annie turned, smiling brightly. Mackenzie gurgled happily, and Joan immediately crossed to Auggie and scooped him up, cuddling him to her._

_"Hi baby boy." She smiled._

_"Annie, Auggie... How did you manage this?" Arthur asked. Annie smiled at him, wiping her hands on a towel._

_"Because we haven't been looking after a baby for the last two months non-stop." She said gently, pressing a hand to Auggie s shoulder. "We'll leave you alone now- there're frozen meals in the freezer. I wrote instructions for heating on the front, and the sauce just needs taking off the heat in about twenty minutes, and then immediately freezing." She instructed, gesturing to the pot behind her._

_"Annie, Auggie... Thank you." Joan said sincerely. _

_"It was a pleasure. Your son is very, very cute." Auggie told her. She smiled._

_"Come on- stay for brunch." She encouraged. The pair hesitated, but nodded in tandem. Joan grinned, and began digging through the freezer._

Present day

Joan missed that closeness with Annie, but she knew that the younger woman needed time to adjust to everything that had happened. Hearing her ringtone, she slipped her mobile from her pocket and answered it curtly, not looking at caller ID.

"Joan? Did you find her?" Auggie didn't bother telling her who it was, worry colouring his voice.

"No. She's still in the building, right?" She checked as she entered the lift again to travel back upstairs.

"According to her security pass."

"Alright. Check your office again- i'll go to the fountain. We might have just passed her without realising it. Oh, and try Barber too. He and Annie are friends so she might have gone to him." She instructed with a sigh. She heard his confirmation and ended the call, beginning to walk towards the fountain Annie so often sat at when she needed to clear her head.

She paused, however, when she saw a familiar flash of blonde hair at the end of a corridor. Annie sat with her knees to her chest on a bench, staring out of the window at the DC skyline through the window. Joan walked up to her, noticing that Annie didn't seem to have even realised she was standing there.

"Auggie is running around like a man possessed looking for you, you know." Joan said, placing a hand on Annie's shoulder. She jumped violently, gasping.

"Joan! Don't do that- you scared the hell out of me!"

"I don't see how. I'm certainly loud enough." Joan gave a pointed look at her heels, causing Annie to chuckle slightly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How'd you find me?" She asked.

"Luck. I was headed to the fountain and caught a glimpse of you. May I?" She gestured to the empty space on the bench, prompting a nod from Annie. She shot off a quick text to Auggie to tell him she'd found Annie but otherwise did nothing. Neither spoke.

"Wanna talk about it?" Joan offered quietly. Annie gave a small, tight smile but shook her head.

"Thanks anyway."

They remained in silence for another while, Annie lost in thought while Joan watched her patiently. "The staring is kinda creepy." Annie said without looking round. Joan cocked an eyebrow.

"It's only staring if you don't blink. I'm blinking, therefore it's not staring."

"Gazing then." Joan saw Annie's lips begin to turn upwards so kept going.

"Gazing? Makes me sound like a love struck Juliet."

"Oh? What would you call it then?" Asked Annie, her smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Watching."

"Watching?" Annie finally turned towards her, grinning. "Stalker alert."

Joan rolled her eyes. "You ready to talk? Because I'm supposed to be in a meeting with about twelve department heads and you're supposed to be working diligently at your desk like a good little worker bee."

"Don't let me keep you..." Annie said snarkily. Joan merely raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Annie sighed, hugging herself tighter. "I don't know what to do." She confessed in a whisper. Joan tilted her head.

'About what?" She asked gently, not following Annie's train of thought.

"Everything. Anything. Danielle blurted out that I'm CIA to my mother in the middle of her garden, which means that any of my neighbours could have heard. Said mother hates me for revealing a secret she wanted kept, Dani hates me and now she'll never let me see the girls again. My boss is my sister and I just found out that I'm actually adopted and that my parents have lied to me for my entire life despite me asking them if I was when I was about eight and we first learnt about it in school. And I'm still getting calls from old college and school friends wanting to know why they read an obituary for my death three months ago and from confused officials who can't work out why I'm dead but still living. Half the people in the building am convinced I'm a traitor while the other half hates me for betraying them by faking my death. You need me to go on?" Annie's voice got louder and louder.

"Breathe Annie." Joan reminded her, a little alarmed at the colour Annie's face was turning. Annie gasped in a breath, leaning forwards and grabbing handfuls of her hair as she desperately tried to hold back sobs. Joan reached out and rubbed her hand comfortingly up and down her back.

"Annie, listen. Are you listening?" Joan tilted her head. Annie nodded, her hands relaxed but still cradling her head. "Your mother raised you and loved you. That will never change- she's your mom, Annie, no matter who gave birth to you. You sister won't hate you either, she adores you and so do your nieces, and I don't think she'd ever hurt them by keeping you from them. If your friends are only calling now, three months after you 'died', then they're not worth even worrying about. Tell the officials to stuff it- the paperwork was handed in and sorted out, so it's not your problem anymore. And the only people in this building who matter are the ones who care about, and they're the ones who know the truth and who have already forgiven you. Ok?" halfway through this speech, Annie had raised her head to watch Joan as she spoke, and she now gave a watery smile.

"Thank you Joan." She said sincerely. Joan smiled back, squeezing her hand gently. Then, Annie bolted upright. "Wait- didn't you just say you were late for a meeting?! Oh my god Joan!"

"Annie, calm down! I just said that so you would talk. Although I wasn't lying about you being at your desk- you are an hour late already."

"Crap! It was only six am when I sat here!" Annie scrambled up but paused before she went anywhere, looking back at Joan.

"Thanks Joan." Then she turned and bolted down the corridor before Joan could say anything, leaving the older woman to make her way to the office at a more sedate pace.

She settled down to do paperwork, happiness running through her that Annie wasn't ignoring her, quickly losing track of time until she looked up and found that it had become dark outside. She packed up her bags and wandered down to the DPD, not entirely surprised when she saw Annie hunched over her desk, illuminated by a single desk lamp.

"Annie?" She walked closer. "Annie!"

Annie jerked, looking up with vague confusion on her face. "I'm sorry, what?"

"It's late- what are you still doing here?" Joan asked, lowering herself into a nearby chair. Annie shrugged. "Annie..." Joan said in a warning tone. Annie winced slightly.

"I...Got a taxi here because my car was at my flat when I went to my sisters last night. Used all my money up." She caught the look on Joan's face and hurried to get the words out. "I was going to catch a lift from someone but I got caught up with paperwork, so I figured I'd just sleep on a couch somewhere..."

She trailed off, shrinking in her seat as Joan sighed. "Really Annie."

"It's not like it was intentional!" Annie protested. Joan rolled her eyes, torn between exasperation and amusement.

"Come on, I'll drive you."

"Oh, no, Joan I couldn't-" Annie began to protest but Joan cut her off.

"Don't even try to argue."

Annie blinked, then realised that arguing with the boss was probably not the greatest idea in the world. She quickly shut down her computer and lifted her coat from the back of her chair before she fell into step beside Joan as they made their way down to her car.

"Nice weather." Annie made a face as she peered outside the window at the pelting rain.

"The forecast said it wouldn't hit until the early hours of the morning." Joan rolled her eyes. Both blondes jumped as a crack of thunder echoed and lightening flashed.

"Crap." Murmured Joan, gripping the wheel tightly.

"My place is only a few minutes away. If you can just make it there, I have a spare bedroom you can sleep in tonight?" Annie offered.

"Thank you, but no. I'll be fine." Joan turned slowly around the corner, jerking as a motorbike whizzed past them at a stupid speed.

"Joan- you can't drive in this! It's insane! Not to mention Arthur would kill me for letting you." Annie exclaimed.

"Letting me?" Joan raised an eyebrow. Annie waved her hand in the air.

"You know what I mean. Please- think about Mackenzie too- what will happen to him if you're in an accident?" Annie pleaded. Joan sighed.

"Dirty trick." She muttered, glancing at Annie. "Ok. Thank you."

She pulled into a space outside Annie's building, peeking outside at the weather. "I know I haven't got an umbrella; you?" she asked. Annie shook her head.

"Sorry."

They both glanced at each other.

"Oh joy." Sighed Annie. "Ready?"

Joan nodded and they both scrambled out of the car, becoming instantly drenched. They reached the building and stumbled into the lobby, dripping wet and freezing. They took one look at each other, and burst into laughter.

"We look like a couple of drowned rats!" Giggled Annie, hunched over. Joan leant against the wall, brushing her fringe from her eyes as she tried to control her laughs.

"C'mon." Annie reached out and took Joan's arm in support as they slipped and slid across the wet tiled floor. They made it up to Annie's flat without incident, and after a few attempts Annie managed to slide her key in the lock and open it, still shaking with laughter.

"I haven't done that for a while." Commented Joan, amused.

"Ha. I did it last week, thanks to a rather uncomfortable drenching by that asset in Zimbabwe." Annie told her, flicking the light switch. "No power."

"I'm not surprised- I haven't seen a storm this bad in years." Joan said. "And I still haven't been told how you even ended up in Zimbabwe. You were supposed to be in Kenya."

"I was!" Annie protested. Joan raised an eyebrow. "For a couple of days." Annie amended sheepishly.

"And the rest of the week you just happened to cross four countries to end up a few hundred miles away?" Joan questioned, humour dancing in her eyes.

"Three."

"What?"

"Three. It was three countries, not four." Annie grinned. Joan groaned.

"You are utterly impossible."

"You're only figuring that out now?" Joked Annie. "I think my phone has signal if you want to call Arthur. I'll go hunt down some dry clothes for us."

"Thank you." Joan caught the mobile that was thrown in her direction and quickly dialled her husband while Annie trekked into the bedroom, peering through the darkness to find what she needed.

"Hah!" She said in triumph as she pulled out an old sweatshirt from the bottom of her drawer.

"Annie?"

Annie shrieked, whipping around to face the figure on her bed.

"Mum! What the hell- you scared the crap outta me!"

"Language." Linda Walker said disapprovingly, climbing off of the bed.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Annie let the clothes in her hands fall onto the end of the bed as she squinted at her mother. Then jumped as Danielle appeared from the spare room.

"Hi Annie." She said sheepishly.

"We need to talk." Her mother crossed her arms.

"At..." Annie checked her watch "gone midnight?"

"Well, if you came home at a decent time we could have talked earlier." Her mother said pointedly.

"What could there possibly be left to say that we haven't already?" Annie challenged her.

"Annie..." Her mother began, but the young blonde cut her off, eyes flashing furiously.

"Don't you dare 'Annie' me! You know, I could get past you not telling Dani and I that we're adopted- lots of parents don't. I could get past that you hid the fact she and I have two older sisters, and that you just left them in a home because they didn't fit into your perfect world. I could even get past all of the lies over the years, about your 'pregnancies' and 'births'. But asking me to lie to Dani, and then accusing me of going behind your back? And still trying to lie even when the damn papers are sitting on the table in front of you?! What the hell mum?!"

Annie got louder and louder until she was full out shouting at her mother, who simply stood there with wide eyes while Danielle looked from one to the other, confusion on her face.

"I was trying to protect you!" Linda snapped.

"Protect me? From what?!" Annie yelled.

"Everything! The stigma that came with being adopted, the knowledge that your mother didn't care enough to even organise somewhere for you to go after she died, the pain of knowing your sister was an airhead drunk! All of it!"

"You're pathetic! You come here without invitation, break into my home and try to excuse..." Annie trailed off, her eyes narrowing. "How did you know she was an addict?"

"What?" Linda seemed nonplussed at the sudden change of pace.

"How did you know Rosie was an alcoholic? She was a teenager by that time- why would you know?" Annie asked softly.

"I... I don't..." Linda stuttered.

"You kept track of them." Annie realised. Danielle's gaze snapped to their mother.

"Of course I did! I didn't want either of them coming in to wreck or lives, to ruin yours by dragging up the past!" Linda exploded. "Of course, it didn't work! You still went gallivanting off around the world, claimed you were in love with a man you'd known two weeks, would just up and leave without any warning. Completely irresponsible, never understood your father's job, resented every time we had to move, never mind that he was serving his country! You were wild; people would claim it was my fault but I knew what it was! Bad genes. Apples don't fall far from the tree."

"Who are you?" whispered Annie after a long moment. Both her mother and sister stared at her questioningly. Annie took a step back, shaking her head slowly. "I don't know you anymore. I want you to leave."

"Annie…" Linda started, but Annie just shook her head more violently.

"Leave. Now." She snatched the discarded clothes from the bed and walked out to Joan, who was standing awkwardly in the living room talking to Arthur on the phone. She looked up when Annie came in, her face carefully blank. She didn't fool Annie for a minute.

"You heard every word of that, didn't you?"

Joan winced slightly. "Sorry. Your walls are thin. No, not you Arthur, I was talking to Annie." She rolled her eyes at Annie, who giggled and held out the clothes.

"Here. I think the top will fit." Joan thanked her before hanging up the phone, reassuring Arthur yet again that she was ok.

"Are you alright?" Joan asked softly, seeing the sheen of tears in Annie's eyes. The younger blonde hesitated.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I just… didn't think it would be this hard."

Joan felt sympathy wash through her.

"I'm so sorry Annie."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do this." Joan placed a supportive hand on her shoulder as Annie wiped away the few tears that had escaped. Both of them stiffened as they heard a noise from behind them and turned to see Linda and Danielle standing there.

"Don't forget to lock up when you leave." Annie said coldly. Joan looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

"You know, I always thought I would find it easier to bond with you, Annie, because you were younger. But it wasn't. You resisted me at every turn, only ever wanted Danielle near you. You'd cry incessantly for no apparent reason. Our friends would coo and say you were just colicky, but I always knew you were crying for your precious Joanie and Rosie. Even at that age, you were never truly my daughter." She cast an evil glance at Joan as Annie gasped, physically jerking at her words.

"Mum!" Danielle protested, staring at her with horrified eyes. Linda Walker turned on her heel and marched out, the door slamming behind her. Annie dropped to the couch like a stone, eyes wide and staring as tears streamed down her cheeks. Joan sat beside her, rubbing a hand up and down her back just as she'd done earlier in the day.

"Annie, she didn't mean that! She's just upset…" Danielle perched on Annie's other side, desperate to comfort her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Joan murmured, making to stand but Annie grabbed her arm and stopped her from rising.

"No, Joan. You two should meet anyway." She wiped the tears away from her cheeks roughly. "Dani, Joan. Joan, Dani."

The pair exchanged awkward smiles, but Joan refused to let herself be distracted.

"Annie…" she began softly, but Annie shook her head.

"It's fine Joan. We never had a great relationship anyway, and at least she didn't shout at me for being CIA." She gave a fake grin and stood. "Now we both need to get changed before we get sick. I'll find you something comfy too Dani; I assume you're staying."

She walked in the direction of the bedroom and shut the door firmly. "Dammit." Joan sighed.

"I second that." Danielle said quietly.

They glanced worriedly at each other through the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning the storm had broken and the sun shone through, slowly melting the frost that had formed on the ground.

"Ouch! Bugger it!" Annie sucked on her finger, glaring at the piece of metal from the coat hanger that had cut it.

"Annie?" Danielle poked her head around the door. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Damn coat hanger." She gestured with her free hand, catching her jacket and walking out behind Danielle.

"Breakfast is served." Dani grinned, gesturing to the layout on the coffee table.

"Wow Dani! This looks amazing!" Annie complimented, throwing her jacket over the back of the sofa and settling down in front of the table.

"Mm. It would look better at an actual dining table." Danielle said pointedly.

"Hey! Usually it's only me here, so I don't really bother. Is Joan up yet?"

"Yeah, she helped me make it. She's on the phone to Arthur."

"Ah. They'll be arguing then?" Annie realised. Danielle shrugged as she popped a piece of croissant in her mouth.

"I think so, yeah. They do that a lot?"

"Not so much anymore. When I first joined the agency, their fights were legendary. On my first day, one of the agents told me to avoid being in a room alone with the two of them at all costs. Then on my second day, they got into it in the middle of the D... Er, of the department where she and I worked. As soon as everyone realised what was happening the entire room emptied out in less than ten seconds. But they've mellowed since then- especially since Joan got pregnant."

"If I'm mellow I'd hate to see what you class as a soft touch." Joan said from behind them, now wearing the same clothes she had been the day before. Danielle jumped guiltily, but Annie just looked up and grinned at her.

"I remember trying to explain to Reva after you made her cry that you really weren't that bad. I'm not sure it worked that well." Annie remembered.

"You know, you might want to stop now. I'm still your boss." Joan reminded her with a laugh, nibbling on an apple.

"I know." Annie said cheerfully, snagging a bagel and munching on it.

"Come on. I'll drop you both off at Danielle's house so you can pick up your car, Annie, then I'll go reassure Arthur that I haven't been kidnapped by terrorists." Joan stood and the three of them made their way down to her car, climbing in and wincing at the damage they saw the storm had caused the night before.

"Bye Danielle. I'll see you at work Annie." Joan left the sisters behind and drove home, fumbling with her key as she struggled to get it in the lock.

"Arthur?" she called as she dumped her bag on the floor and unbuttoned her coat. She gasped and jumped as hands slid around her waist, bringing her in close to the body behind her. "Arthur."

"Joan." He slid his hands around her and nuzzled in closer.

"I'm still mad at you mister." Joan mumbled as she leant back into him.

"I know. I'm an idiot." Joan turned in his arms, looping her arms around his neck.

"Yes you are." She smiled as he kissed her deeply, leaning her forehead against his.

"I did warn you that I was going to be smothering and over-protective." He reminded her. She grinned.

"And I warned you that I wouldn't stand for it. Guess that makes us even."

They both chuckled at that.

"I've gonna go get changed and see Mackenzie." Joan wriggled from his grasp and vanished upstairs, getting changed in record time and redoing her hair and makeup. She peeked into the nursery, smiling when she saw the young baby asleep in the cot. Silently, she crept in and pressed a kiss to his head before reluctantly leaving again.

"Arthur? Have you seen my coat? The cream one with gold buttons?" She called as she hurried down the stairs the best she could.

"You mean the one you insisted you didn't need because there was no way in hell you'd be leaving the house in the middle of winter when it was cold enough to snow?" Arthur questioned with a raised eyebrow. Joan pecked him on the lips.

"That'd be the one, yes." She agreed. Arthur leant forward and hooked it from where it lay on the back of the chair behind her.

"Milady." He mock bowed and helped her into it, pulling her forward by the lapels to kiss her deeply.

"Have a nice day. And don't fight with Annie- I know what you two are like and I'm guessing it's probably going to be worse now she knows who you are."

"Yes dear." Joan shot him a sassy grin over her shoulder as she walked out, enjoying the defeated groan he gave.

She drove into work with a small smile, flying through the checkpoints and dumping her coat and bag in her office. She quickly checked her schedule and seeing she didn't have a meeting until half eleven and then two in the afternoon, settled down to do paperwork. An hour later, however, she was bored out of her mind and achy. She stood and wandered the hallways until she ended up in the DPD.

"Morning Auggie." She perched on his desk as he pushed his headphones off, a smile spreading across his face.

"Joan! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was bored doing paperwork and ended up here. Am I distracting you?" She asked as the thought occurred to her.

"You? Never. So how'd it go with Annie yesterday? I have a feeling she didn't tell me everything this morning." He paused, listening before lowering his voice. "Is she in hearing distance?.

"I think she's in with Michaels. Probably having chunks torn out of her for last week's mission." Joan winced in sympathy.

"Probably doesn't help she was late yesterday _and _this morning. She mumbled some excuse about her mum when I asked her." Auggie said pointedly. Joan made a face.

"Her mother is not a nice person." She muttered. "The cow told her she never felt Annie was her real daughter, and it was due to her bad genetics."

"How can a mother tell her own daughter that?!" Auggie asked in astonishment, disgust written on his face. Joan shrugged.

"I have no idea, but Annie was distraught. Danielle was there too-she was horrified. I'm pretty sure she'll be on Annie's side from now on."

"What do we do?" Auggie asked quietly. Joan leaned forward and clasped his hand in her own.

"There's nothing we can do. Annie has to work through this on her own- if she needs our help she'll ask for it."

"Can't you talk to her?" Auggie pleaded. Joan smiled gently.

"Annie's my sister, Auggie, not my op. I can't just demand she tell me everything and threaten her if she doesn't. She'll talk to us when she's ready." Joan stood, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I better get back to my paperwork. I'll see you at lunch?"

"You bet."

Joan left the office and headed back to her own, digging in to her paperwork until it was time for her meeting. That finished after a _very_ long hour, and she dialled Auggie's extension to ask him and Annie out to lunch.

"I have three ton of paperwork so I can't really go far... is the canteen ok?" Annie asked through the speaker phone. When Joan agreed the three of them sat down together, chatting inanely until Annie suddenly spoke up.

"Guys... Is it me or are we being stared at more than normal?"

Joan surreptitiously glanced around. "Yep. What'd you do?"

"Hey! Why do you assume it was me that did something?" Annie asked, mock hurt written on her face. Joan raised an eyebrow.

"You really want me to answer that?" She enquired. Just then, two newer agents walked past. When they saw the three of them, they immediately turned away and began whispering.

"That was weird..." Annie said slowly. Joan and Auggie nodded their agreement. This happened a few more times, before Annie finally lost patience.

"C'mon, really?!" She exclaimed. She looked around until she spotted a red head she was friendly with, and called her over. "Casey!"

"Hey Annie, Auggie. Ma'am." She inclined her head slightly.

"Casey, why are people acting so strangely?" Annie asked her. Casey shifted uncomfortably.

"Strangely how?"

"Whispering, weird looks, avoidance." Annie frowned. "I didn't do anything lately and neither did Auggie or Joan."

"It's not really something you did..." Mumbled Casey. The three looked bewildered.

"What?"

"I... It's just the rumour mill. You know what it's like- it'll die down in a few days. I have to go... Do something." Casey scampered off. Annie blinked.

"What the heck?" She muttered.

"Just ignore them Annie. Hey, maybe you're pregnant again!" Auggie grinned. Joan choked on the mouthful of water she'd just taken.

"What!?" She demanded when she'd recovered. Auggie and Annie grinned.

"Oh, didn't you hear that one?" Annie laughed. "Apparently I was pregnant with Auggie's baby when I faked my death, and now we're raising this secret child while the agency doesn't know about it."

Joan let out a startled laugh. "You've gotta love the CIA."

"I always liked the one where Annie is Joan and Arthur's secret love child." A voice said dryly behind them.

"Hey Calder." Annie greeted. "Have a seat."

He obliged, sitting across from her while nodding politely to Joan, who was still trying to get her head aloud what he'd said.

"How does that one figure out? I'm only ten years older than Annie, so unless Arthur was doing something he _really _shouldn't have been, that's not possible."

"Hey, they're gossip rumours. No one said they make sense." Calder shrugged.

"Ooh, my favourite was the one where she was pregnant with Arthur's baby and _that's _why she had to fake her death- to hide it from you." Auggie smiled broadly as Joan spluttered.

"Where do people come up with these things?!" She exclaimed, torn between amusement and annoyance.

"Beats me. Certainly makes for interesting conversation in the toilets though." Annie hit him on the arm, but their laughter turned to scowls when another whispering pair sped past. Auggie's head swivelled slightly as he listened shamelessly to their conversation.

"Oh..." He exhaled.

"What?" Annie and Joan asked simultaneously. Auggie exhaled loudly.

"Ah... Apparently someone has been listening to conversations when they shouldn't have. Everyone knows..." He turned his head towards where Calder was, hesitating.

"Hey, I won't tell." The man shrugged.

"What Auggie?" Joan pressed him.

"That you and Annie are sisters." Auggie leaned back while they both stared at him.

"That's not funny Auggie." Joan frowned.

"Wait, you're telling me that that's true!?" Calder exclaimed. They turned to look at him.

"What?! Does everyone know?" Annie was wide eyed.

"Well, yes! I heard it an hour ago, which means it's been around for at least four! I assumed it was just like the love child one- nonsense, although judging by the looks on your faces..." Calder trailed off, looking from one to the others.

"Crap." Annie dropped her head to the table.

"Okay... Wasn't expecting that." Calder muttered, running his hand over his head.

"Look, this will probably just go away in a few days." Auggie said. "This place is notorious for rumours and gossip. Something juicier will come along by the end of the week and everyone will have forgotten about it."

"Let's hope so." Annie bit her lip.

Of course, that was the one time that didn't happen. Within two days, the rumours had only grown, becoming more and more bizarre until Joan was called into the DNI's office.

"Joan. Thank you for coming." He gestured to a seat, which she sank into gratefully.

"Of course sir."

"Now, I'm sure you've heard the rumours going around about you and operative Walker."

"Which ones?" Joan asked with humour. He chuckled.

"Quite. I'm particularly talking about the most recent one, which claims she's actually your sister. I was simply hoping you could clear up once and for all that it's just that- a rumour." He smiled expectantly at her, and she took a deep breath, glad that she'd already spoken to Annie about the possibility of having to disclose so soon.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't."

His smile faded. "I beg your pardon?"

"I can't, sir. Annie is my sister." Joan confirmed. He leaned back, staring at her.

"Joan…" he struggled for words. "How?" he settled on.

"I assume you mean how did nobody know before now?" she quirked an eyebrow. He inclined his head in confirmation.

"To be honest sir, I'm not entirely sure how nobody noticed. Annie was given up for adoption when she was a year old, along with Danielle, our other sister. Rosie and I remained in care. I can only assume that the people who carried out her background checks didn't know my maiden name, and for some reason the system didn't flag it." Joan explained.

"And you have both hidden this for over four years?"

"No, until last week Annie had no idea she was even adopted. I chose not to tell anyone about my relationship with her. I hadn't seen her in almost thirty years- I was confident I could remain professional." Joan purposefully shifted the blame from Annie.

The DNI stared at her. "Well this complicates things."

Joan ducked her head a little.

"So I guess we have to figure out what to do now." He said, leaning back and regarding her thoughtfully.

* * *

Joan emerged from his office an hour later with a headache. The DNI had gone over every rule book to see what the protocol for this was- they'd finally come to the conclusion that there wasn't one.

"Joan?" she looked around to see Annie standing nervously behind her, twisting her hands as her hair fell over her face.

"Hey." Joan greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Calder got annoyed with me pacing so much, so he sent me up here to wait for you." Annie explained as she fell into step beside her.

"Ah."

"So?" Annie asked nervously. Joan shot her a comforting smile.

"We both still have our jobs." She assured her.

"I sense a but…"

"It's nothing Annie-" Joan started, but Annie interrupted her.

"Please don't lie to me Joan. I think there's been more than enough of that already."

Joan sighed, but nodded her acceptance. "I may face disciplinary action for not disclosing my relationship to you when I first received your file."

Annie looked horrified. "Joan, that's not fair!"

"It's fine, Annie. If- and that's a big if- I'm disciplined, it will be minor. A notation in my file, or maybe a few days without pay." Joan reassured her quickly, placing a hand on her arm to stop her walking.

"But Joan-"

"Annie- please. It may not even happen." Joan slid her hands so that they were holding Annie's and looked her straight in the eyes. Reluctantly, Annie nodded.

"Ok." She agreed softly. Joan smiled at her.

"It'll be fine." She reiterated. They both jumped when a voice came from the end of the corridor.

"Ma'am, there's an urgent phone call for you in your office." A nameless agent told them, face expressionless.

"Who?"

"Your sister." He answered. Joan glanced at Annie.

"Rosie. I left a message at the next town she was supposed to hit- she must have got it already." She caught Annie's arm and pulled her to the office, quickly snatching up the phone.

"Rosie?"

"_Joanie! Explain. Now._" Rosie demanded excitedly. Joan chuckled, waving Annie into a seat as she put the phone on speaker.

"There's not a whole lot to tell. Annie found out- she knows who we are." Joan told her simply. Annie shot her a grateful look that she didn't detail her problems with her mother.

"_Brilliant! Pretty please can I meet her properly now!?_" Rosie asked. Joan exchanged a smile with Annie.

"Sure." She agreed.

"Hi Rosie." Annie spoke up quietly, a small smile on her face. There was a silence.

"_Joanie, I am going to kill you._" Rosie exclaimed. "_Hi Annie. Nice to officially meet you._"

"You too, Rosie."

"_I'm heading' back to DC as soon as the next available flight leaves." _Rosie informed them. Joan beamed.

"We'll see you soon then." She signed off, and glanced at Annie. "Are you ok? I know this is moving fast..."

"It's... Overwhelming. In a good way. Danielle and I always wanted more siblings- now we have them. It's just..." Annie searched her vocabulary for the right word.

"A shock?" Joan suggested. Annie nodded her agreement.

"It'd be nice to have time to adjust, but I work for the CIA. I'm used to it." She shrugged gracefully. Joan eyed her doubtfully, but didn't call her out on it. "Joan... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She tilted her head expectantly.

"I... The way you've acted the past few days, it's obvious that... That you care. So, how did you... How could you..." Annie struggled through, and Joan finally decided to put her out of her misery.

"Annie- whatever it is that you want to ask, go ahead. I'm not your boss right now, I'm your sister, okay? I'm not going to get mad." She place her hand over Annie's, and the younger woman seemed to collect herself.

"You care, about Danielle and I, right?" Annie asked. Joan nodded.

"Of course." She repeated.

"So... How could you stand to be my boss?" Annie blurted out. Joan frowned.

"I'm not sure I follow...?"

"I... I went out, every week, on missions that could have potentially killed me. A few of them very nearly did. How could you stand to assign me to them, knowing who I was? Who I am...? Annie questioned. Joan settled deeper into her chair as she considered how to explain her answer.

"Annie... Do you remember a few months ago telling me that the only way you could cope with going dark was by literally becoming someone else?" At Annie's nod, Joan continued. "Well, a lot of agents use that method just to cope with the demands of this life, me included. Director Campbell is who I am at work, at home with Arthur I'm simply Joan. With Rosie, I'm usually Joanie, because she loves to annoy me. But it's not the names- it's me. I change, in myself, depending on where I am and who I'm with. Are you following?"

Annie nodded again, prompting a small smile from Joan. "So at work, I tried my hardest to compartmentalise. I was your boss, you were the operative. At home, I lost count of the number of times I beat myself up over something I'd sent you on, but at work it was my job to be nothing but your supervisor. Of course, it didn't always work."

"Lena?" Guessed Annie. Joan nodded.

"We had a history. I've never been more thankful that nobody knew of our connection then- if she had, she would have made your life a living hell." Joan winced at the memory. "So in answer to your question- I couldn't stand assigning those missions to you. But Director Campbell could, because that was the job."

Annie nodded her understanding. Just as she was about to speak, the phone rang and with an apologetic look, Joan leaned over to pick it up.

"Hello?...Yes, she's here. Okay, i'll send her down." She hung up, turning back to Annie. "Calder needs to see you- he's got an assignment."

"Okay." Annie stood to leave, but Joan called out to stop her before she reached the door.

"Annie? To be continued, when you get back." She said pointedly. Annie nodded yet again, and left.

Joan sighed, scrubbing a hand over her face before dialling Arthur over video link.

"Hey." He greeted, Mackenzie snuggled in his arms.

"Hey." She smiled at her boys, curling her legs under her.

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked. She sighed.

"Honestly? I don't know."

"Annie?" Arthur guessed, shifting Mackenzie in his arms.

"Partially." She explained what had happened.

"It could be a lot worse, honey." Arthur reminded her comfortingly.

"It's not that- I knew what I was letting myself in for when I made the decision to keep it a secret. It's Annie. I think she's finally starting to realise what this all means, and it's affecting her."

"She's not taking it well?"

"No- she's taking it too well. That's the problem. I don't think she's had time to fully process it yet, what with various missions and the stress of her mother."

"You think it'll come back to haunt her?" Arthur asked, sympathy in his gaze,

"I'm sure of it. Look what happened after she went dark- she kept it bottled up and eventually she exploded, only in that case she simply cried herself out a couple of times. This time I'm sure it's going to end with her shouting at me." Joan sighed, not looking forward to that particular encounter.

"It might not."

"This is Annie, Arthur. She yells when she's uncertain- it's who she is. This time is going to be no different." Joan smiled tiredly at him. He sighed.

"And you're just as stubborn as each other." He grouched. "Come home, honey, you're exhausted. They can survive without you for a few hours." Joan hesitated, them nodded.

"I'll be home soon." She promised, packing up her stuff and swiping out, spending the night curled up with both of them.

The next afternoon, she was buried once again in paperwork when Eric Barber burst into her office.

"Eric?" Joan questioned, alarmed.

"Joan! It's Annie- come quickly." He danced up and down on the spot, wringing his hands. She stood quickly, crossing to him and flying from her office.

"What happened?" She demanded, quickly realising that he wouldn't be in this state unless something bad had happened.

"Her cover got blown." Eric explained. They sped past a group of green agents on an induction, who stared at them with eyes.

"What as she working on?"

"Tracking a terrorist cell- she posed as a weapons dealer again, using her new cover as an art dealer."

"How was she blown?" Joan asked as they entered the DPD.

"We don't know." Barber headed for the screens, where most of the department was gathered around.

"Auggie, Calder?" Joan crossed to where they sat in front of the console.

"Joan." Calder acknowledged, but Auggie merely waved a hand half heartedly.

"Annie, stay awake for me." He instructed into his headset. Joan heard a faint reply, and Auggie swore.

"Annie Walker, don't you dare fall asleep on me!" He yelled, fingers moving even faster across his keyboard.

"Anderson, let us hear." Calder nudged him. Joan leant over and unplugged the headphones, placing a hand on Auggie's shoulder to show that it was just her.

"Auggie? It's cold..." Joan heard Annie murmur. Her heart sped up at the sound of her sisters' voice.

"I know, but fight it Annie." Auggie comforted, face pale.

"What's wrong with her?" Hissed Joan to Calder. He shrugged.

"We don't know- she just started acting like this." Joan clenched her fists, turning back to the screen.

"Annie? Annie?" Auggie desperately tried to raise Annie over the line again.

"Anne Catherine Walker!" Barked Joan. She waited.

"M'here." She heard Annie mumble.

"Good. Keep it that way." Joan told her, jumping when Auggie suddenly yelled:

"I've got it! Annie, there's help coming, ok? Just stay with us." He urged.

"M'so tired, Aug..."

"I know. It's gonna be ok." His fists clenched, foot jiggling but his tone remained soft.

"Have to warn Joan..." Annie murmured softly. Joan frowned.

"Annie? Warn me about what?" She asked worriedly.

"In danger." Annie stated simply. There was a rustling, which Joan guessed was Annie curling into a ball.

"Who's in danger? You, Annie?" She exchanged a glance with Calder.

"No. You."

"Me? Why, Annie?" Joan attempted.

"Wanted me to tell them 'bout Arthur n Mackenzie. Wouldn't. Said we're sisters- I should know. Didn't." Joan froze at what she was saying, fear for her family paralysing her. Behind them, the other agents began to whisper together at what Annie had just revealed, but Joan ignored them. Calder saw her expression.

"Who Annie? Who wanted you to tell them?" he asked, realising that Joan wasn't in any condition to.

"-man..."

"Which man?" Calder insisted. There was a silence. "Walker?!"

"Extraction team is t-minus thirty seconds." Auggie piped up, listening intently to the voices on the other end of the radio.

"Annie? Are you there?" Joan called, having found her voice. There was no answer.

"Shit!" cursed Calder. Auggie informed the extraction team that they'd lost contact, and they all waited the remaining few seconds with baited breath.

"Be advised, we have recovered operative Walker." A voice cracked through. "We've detected a pulse- transferring to the medics now."

Relief swept through the room at the news Annie was still alive.

"Which hospital?" asked Joan quietly.

"Georgetown." Auggie informed her, slipping his headphones off.

"She's in DC?" Joan questioned, surprised. Auggie nodded.

"Mind driving me?"

"Course not." She held out her arm for him to slip his own through, weaving through the staring, whispering agents and driving to the hospital.

"Hey!" Joan leant on the reception desk, catching the attention of the nurse on duty, who stared at her with an unimpressed expression.

"Look lady, wait your turn." She turned away.

"It'll only take a minute…"

"You deaf or something lady? Listen to my words- you're gonna have to wait." The nurse glared at her, before once again turning away. Joan slammed her hand on the desk.

"No, _lady, _you listen. Annie Walker, bought in with an unknown illness less than half an hour ago. You're gonna tell me where she is right now." Joan told her firmly, voice cold.

"Oh, am I? And who might you be- the queen of Sheba?" the nurse raised an eyebrow, annoyance creeping into her tone.

"No- I'm the wife of the former DCS of the CIA, Arthur Campbell. I also happen to be Annie's boss, and her big sister so unless you would like to find yourself out of a job when I call my friend Jack Langton- your bosses bosses bosses boss, if you didn't know- then I suggest you get me the information I need." Joan stared her down, expressionless and slowly the nurse typed the information into the computer, reading of the screen.

"Room 102." She relayed begrudgingly.

"Thank you." Joan said sweetly, turning back to Auggie. To her surprise, Danielle stood with him, eyes wide.

"That was pretty impressive…" she said. Joan shrugged, hooking her arm through Auggie's.

"C'mon." she lead them down the hall to the right room. The doctor came out from it just as they arrived, raising a tired eyebrow when he saw them.

"Family of Annie Walker?" he checked. Joan wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that, but Danielle beat her to it.

"Yes, we are. How is she?" she demanded. Joan glanced at her.

"We've been running tests non-stop to determine what caused her collapse. We believe it was due to a poison that entered her system, gradually causing her body to shut down."

"Poison?" Danielle paled. Joan rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"How did it enter her system?"

"It was probably a liquid of some sort that entered her blood stream through a cut on her finger. It was only small, but it did a lot of damage." The doctor explained.

"She'll be ok, though?" Auggie checked. The doctor sighed.

"Truthfully? I don't know. We can't identify the poison, and without that we can't administer an antidote. We're treating her the best we can, but until we can get her the cure…" he trailed off.

"Thank you doctor." Auggie murmured quietly.

"I don't understand." Danielle said tearfully. "What'll happen if she doesn't get the antidote?" Her eyes begged Joan to say something other than what she was thinking, and the older blonde turned to stare at Annie through the window of the sterile hospital room.

"She'll die."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here we go! Please tell me what you think! X**_

Joan sat in an uncomfortable hospital chair, head in her hands. To her left, Auggie sat stiffly with his cane across his lap and on her right Danielle spoke quietly with her daughters on the phone, causing Joan to miss Mackenzie even more. She and Arthur had agreed they'd try to disrupt the baby as little as possible, so he'd stayed home with him while Joan remained at Georgetown.

"How did you two meet?" Danielle asked suddenly once her call had ended. Joan started.

"Sorry?"

"You and Annie. She said you already knew each other before she found the adoption certificates. How?" Danielle elaborated.

"We work together." Joan told her.

"Yeah- Annie said you worked at the art dealing company she's with at the moment. But you don't act like an art dealer. You're CIA too, aren't you?" Danielle asked. Joan winced at her casualness, while Auggie immediately shushed her. A silent apology swept across her face.

"Yeah, I am. I was her boss- I was also the one who bought her in early." Joan explained quietly. Confusion crossed Danielle's face.

"Early?"

Joan frowned, while Auggie's head swivelled towards them more fully. "She didn't tell you?" Asked Joan. Danielle shook her head.

"Annie... Was and is one of the best operatives I've even come across. I needed a certain type of agent- Annie fit the requirements so she was pulled from the farm early and assigned to my division." Joan spoke softly.

"She's that good?"

Joan smirked softly. "She's better."

Danielle blinked, shocked. Before they could say anything else however, Joan's phone rang.

"Joan Campbell."

"_Joan, it's Calder. I'm at the warehouse where we found Annie... I think you need to see this."_

Joan frowned. "I'm at the hospital, Calder, what is it?"

There was a silence, before Joan got a request for video chat on her tablet. She clicked answer, found Calder staring back emotionlessly at her.

"_You really need to see this._" He told her, holding up the screen. Joan gasped.

"Joan?" Auggie reached hesitantly for her. She caught his hand in her own, eyes fixed to the screen where she could see hundreds of pictures of herself plastered to a wall.

"Calder..." She began, but trailed off helplessly.

"Joan, what is it? What's happened?" Auggie asked urgently.

"They're... Pictures. Of me. Some with other people, some by myself. They span months- some of them are from before Jai died." She explained to him, shivers running down her spine.

"Why?" Danielle looked from one to the other. Joan met her eyes, pale.

"Nothing good." She murmured. "Calder, I need authorise a protection team for Arthur and Mack, and get protection for Annie on her room."

"Already done, Joan. They're on their way as we speak." Calder informed her. Joan frowned. "Joan, you can't touch this. It's your family- every move you make will be scrutinised." Calder reminded her warningly. Joan scowled.

"You're not my boss, Calder." She spat. He stared back at her calmly.

"No- we're the same level. Joan- think with your brain instead of your heart. You'll see what I'm saying is right."

Joan opened her mouth to shout, but realised that he was actually making sense. She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. "Sorry."

"Don't mention it. The girl means a lot to everyone, and so do you. Nothing's going to happen to your family." Calder nodded at her.

"Thank you." Joan whispered sincerely. Then paled again as another thought occurred to her. "Oh, god. Annie…"

"Joan, this wasn't your fault!" Auggie said sharply, somehow reading her mind. Joan clenched her fists.

"Tell that to Annie." She stood abruptly, pacing to the other end of the room. She felt sick, nibbling her nail as she tried to organise her thoughts so she could think clearly.

Danielle watched her, this woman who was her sister. Joan was faintly familiar, like when you met a childhood friend you hadn't seen for a while.

_The morning before_

_Joan drove off home after dropping Annie and Danielle at her house, leaving the two sisters in a strange silence._

_"You wanna come see the girls when they wake up?" Danielle asked hesitantly. Annie beamed._

_"Yes please." She'd missed them. They wandered into the kitchen where Michael sat tying his shoe laces._

_"Hi." He greeted. Danielle leaned over to kiss him while Annie just nodded to him awkwardly. _

_"Hi Michael." She said softly. He nodded back._

_"I gotta go- the office is expecting me. I'll see you when I get home." He kissed Danielle's cheek and sped out the door, barely remembering to grab his briefcase as he went._

_"Pancakes?" Danielle called over her shoulder as she bustled around the kitchen. Annie nodded with a grin, grabbing the ingredients from the fridge. They worked in relative silence, until Danielle suddenly spoke._

_"Tell me about Joan." _

_Annie glanced at her. "What do you want to know?"_

_Danielle shrugged as she stirred the batter. "Anything."_

_Annie bit her lip as she thought. "Well... She's ten years older than me- seven more than you. She's married- you knew that though- and has a baby son named Mackenzie who is much too cute for his own good. She lived with a foster family after we were adopted- stayed there until she was eighteen when she went to Penn State university." Annie reeled off._

_"And she's your boss..." Danielle broached tentatively. Annie froze._

_"At the art dealer's where my cover is at the moment." She lied, internally wincing. "She used to work for the World Bank though."_

_"Oh." Danielle poured the mixture into the pan. "Is she nice?"_

_"Yeah, she is." Annie smiled. Danielle nodded, but before she could ask anything else Chloe and Katia appeared in the doorway._

_"Aunt Annie!" They ran over and hugged her tightly. Annie embraced them happily, quickly shepherding them to the table and changing the subject from Joan._

Present day

Danielle realised now that Annie must have lied, but strangely she didn't mind. Maybe she was more accepting of this spy-lark than she thought, she grinned internally.

"Joan?" Joan looked up to see Danielle hovering a few steps in front of her, hesitance written on her face. She attempting a smile, sure it came out more like a grimace. "I… i'm not going to pretend like I know what you and Annie do, or that I understand it because I don't. I'm sure I have no idea what any of you go through on any given day, but I do know Annie. And I know that no matter why or how this happened, she wouldn't blame you and she wouldn't want you to blame yourself either." Danielle stared at her earnestly.

"Your sister is lying in that hospital bed because of me. Unless there's a miracle in the next few days, she's going to die. Because of me." Joan said, tears burning in her throat. She turned away, hiding her face by staring out the window.

"Our sister." Danielle said quietly. Joan frowned, glancing back at her.

"What?"

"You said 'your sister'. It's ours. Annie is your sister too. So am I for that matter, but i'm still trying to get my head around it so we'll bypass that for now. My point is, I can't do anything but hold Annie's hand right now, but you can go and you can try to stop whoever's done this. Not because it's your fault, or because you're her boss or because you owe her, but because you're our sister. And Annie needs you." Joan stared at Danielle in astonishment. Over her shoulder, she could see Auggie doing the same.

"I... You're right." She acknowledged. She glanced at the tablet in her hand, where Calder was remaining uncharacteristically quiet. "Tell me what else is there."

So Calder showed her everything in the room using the tablet, describing aloud what she couldn't see. "Did you find a liquid of any kind?" Auggie interjected at one point, having to rely on Calder's descriptions to build a picture in his head.

"... _There's a couple of water bottles?_" Calder suggested.

"Don't touch them!" Joan and Auggie both yelled at the same time. Calder stopped reaching for them, raising an eyebrow.

"The poison can be transferred through touch." Joan explained. "Annie wouldn't have had to drink anything- just touching the bottles would have been enough."

"Presuming the bottles contain the poison." Agreed Auggie.

"Especially of you have a cut or anything on your hands." Joan finished. There was a pause.

"_You two are a hell of a double act_." Calder told them, but he took his hand away from the bottles and called over the technicians. "_I'm gonna take this all into Langley to be processed- keep me updated_?"

He signed off once Joan had sounded her affirmation. She slid down to sit against the wall, using both her hands to push her hair back and sighing heavily.

"Joan? Try this- who knew you and Annie are sisters?" Auggie asked, feeling his way closer and sitting on a chair nearby.

"You mean apart from the whole of Langley?" Joan pointed out dryly. He grimaced.

"Yeah."

"Arthur, Rosie, Meagan. Possibly Eyal." She listed monotonously.

"… Meagan?" Auggie inquired, no recognition on his face. Joan explained quickly, aware of Danielle listening quietly from where she sat.

"Oh." He remembered. "Could anyone have found out?"

"I don't think so. I guess, theoretically, someone who dug deep enough could've, but the agency's background checks didn't even pick it up, so who knows?" Joan sighed.

"Then who did this?" Danielle asked. Neither Joan nor Auggie could answer.

Two days later, Joan walked back into Langley for the first, painfully aware of the stares and whispers that surrounded her. Annie was steadily declining, and the doctors weren't sure if she would wake up even with the antidote. Joan strode through the halls, pointedly ignoring the surrounding agents.

"Joan!" Calder caught up with her and fell into step, scowling at a couple of agents who openly stared at the blonde woman. "How's Annie?"

"Worse." Joan said quietly, anguish colouring her tone. Calder shot her a sympathetic look, and they travelled downstairs in silence. The contents of the warehouse were spread out across tables in a large room, and agents were combing over every piece in an effort to find out as much as they could.

"The lab confirmed that the water bottles weren't contaminated with any type of poison, so we're still looking for what Annie came into contact with." Calder explained. Joan stared around at her surroundings.

"That's gonna take a while." She stated. "Can we narrow it down any?"

"We already did- this is the narrowed down room. Everything else is next door."

Joan groaned. "Wonderful." She muttered. She walked through the room, trying to guess what Annie had done.

"…Joan?" Calder questioned, watching her worriedly.

"Annie is a lot like Rosie and I, and I've spent four years watching over her operations. Most of the time, I can guess how she's thinking." Joan answered distractedly, putting herself in Annie's mindset.

"I walk into a warehouse." She murmured, absentmindedly pulling on latex gloves. "I'm expecting a terrorist cell, but instead I find a room with pictures spread across the far wall. What's the first thing I do?" she paused, staring at the floor plan that was pinned to the wall. "I clear the room." She deduced. She traced her finger around the path she would've taken. "Something catches my eye?"

She paused, glancing at Calder. "Was there anything along this path that would've?" Calder shook his head, and Joan traced her finger in the opposite direction, raising a questioning eyebrow in Calder's direction. He hesitated.

"Maybe." He confirmed, crossing to a nearby table and pointing. Joan gave a triumphant grin.

"A photo frame in an abandoned warehouse. Anyone would be curious."

They exchanged a smile, and called over a tech to test the frame. "Yep. Traces of the substance we found in Annie's blood-work." He confirmed.

"Thanks Mitch." Joan smiled at the man, just as another shout went up.

"Found it!" Joan frowned in bemusement, and Calder looked much the same. They rushed over to the tech.

"Found what?" Joan asked the woman. She held up a bottle.

"Traces of poison on this perfume bottle." She explained.

"Two sources of the poison?" Joan muttered. "Why?"

"Because they were meant for different people." Calder called. He'd turned the frame around to reveal a picture of Joan and Seth Newman.

"What the hell?"

"And I'd be willing to bet that perfume is the same one that Annie wears." Calder continued. Joan read the label.

"Jo Malone grapefruit." She confirmed. "Although I don't think Annie's worn it in a while."

"Annie got poisoned with the source- presumably- meant for you." Calder watched he reaction.

"Why would they use this picture? Seth and I haven't been together in years- he was a traitor. They'd have been better off using a picture of Arthur or Mackenzie." Joan frowned, trailing a gloved finger over the glass.

"Unless it was symbolic." Suggested Calder. Joan raised her eyebrows.

"Symbolising what?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Did you and Seth Newman ever work anything together?"

"He was a lawyer, Calder! He never saw field work- at most we worked in the same division for a couple of years." Joan leant tiredly against a table. She jumped as something behind her fell over, stood to find another perfume bottle. She frowned, picking it up and realisation flashed across her face.

"What is it?"

"I only know one person who wears type of perfume… Seth's ex-girlfriend, Cora Smith." Joan explained.

"She still around?" asked Calder.

"I have no idea- she'd be on file somewhere." They both left quickly, heading towards the nearest computer terminal and pulling up Cora's file.

"She lives here in DC." Calder read. "There's an address too."

Joan smiled in relief, hope sparking that maybe Annie would be ok. "Let's go."

They pulled up at the address. "I am not getting a good feeling from this." Calder stared up at the tall, imposing building.

"That would make two of us." Joan climbed out, and they walked in through the front, apprehension building in both of them.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" a chirpy woman with a southern drawl at the reception desk beamed at them.

"Hi there. My name is Joan, this is Calder and we're from the Washington Times. We're doing a piece on ordinary people and their lives, and we've received permission to talk to Cora Smith?" Joan smiled sweetly, flashing a business card.

"Well, honey- I think somebody was having a joke with you. Miss Smith can't talk to you."

"We were given permission…" Joan started.

"Oh, you misunderstand me honey. It ain't that she won't talk to you, it's that she can't! Here, I'll show you." The woman slipped from behind the desk and led them upstairs, opening a door and gesturing them in. Joan felt her heart sink as she saw the hospital room, the monitors and the woman lying still and pale on the bed.

"What happened to her?" Calder enquired.

"Poor lamb tried to hang herself, quite a few years ago now. Her brother found her and cut her down, but she was declared brain dead by the time she arrived at the hospital. He refuses to turn of her life support though, so she ended up here with us." Sympathy ran through the woman's voice.

"Is there a chance she'll wake up?" Joan asked. The woman shook her head.

"She's gone, poor thing. Her brother is simply delaying the inevitable."

"What's her brothers' name, please?" Calder questioned.

"Well now, I ain't sure I'm technically supposed to tell you that…" she began, but Calder grinned charmingly.

"Aw, c'mon. We're already gonna be in trouble with our boss for wasting an hour- can't you just give us his name?"

"Oh, well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. His name is John. John Smith."

Calder and Joan walked back to the car. "John Smith? Seriously?" Calder muttered.

"It might not be an alias…" Joan pointed out. He shot her an incredulous look.

"Nobody calls their kid John Smith. Nobody."

"Still- it can't hurt to check." She grabbed her laptop and signed in to the secure network, quickly running the name through the database.

"How many hits? Two, three million? Four?" Calder asked sarcastically.

"Three hundred and two John Smith's with a sister named Cora." Joan read out.

"Well that doesn't help at all!"

"Hold your horses Calder. In the DC area, there's just three. One of those is an air steward- he wouldn't have time to do any tailing. One of them is African-American, so it's not him. Which leaves John Edward Smith, born 1971 in WashingtonDC." Joan grinned and shot Calder a triumphant look. He held up his hands.

"I take it back."

"That's strange…" Joan peered closer at the screen.

"What?"

"John Smith is married to a woman named Marion Samantha Smith, born Marion Rodgers. She works in the acquisitions department of the Smithsonian."

"Annie's old cover? Is she one of ours?" Calder leaned over to look at the photo.

"No- there isn't a flag on her file. But she began working there the same time as Annie's cover started." Joan pointed to the date.

"Got an address?"

They pulled up half an hour later in front of an old townhouse. "We reporters again?" Calder asked. Joan looked amused.

"No. Architects, looking at the houses in the neighbourhood."

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" asked Calder exasperatedly.

"I always have half a dozen different business cards in my bag, just in case." Joan knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Hello?" she called. Calder peered though the window.

"Oh shit. Call an ambulance." He yelled to Joan. She frowned.

"What?" she looked through, saw John Smith lying on the floor.

"Crap!" She cursed. Calder braced his shoulder against the door and heaved, breaking through. Joan followed, kneeling by the body and checking the pulse. "We're too late."

"Joan." Calder caught her attention, and she found him staring at a note lying on the side.

"_To whom it may concern_." She read aloud. "_I know there will be speculation and questions on why I have done what I've done. The answer is simple. For love. I met my husband John through his sister, Cora, who I met in college. I married him, but I loved her. I watched as she fell in love with Seth Newman, and I watched as she had her heart broken when Joan Campbell stole him away, only to discard him as soon as something better came along. Cora bared her heart to Seth, but he laughed and sent her away._

_She tried to commit suicide the next day._

_And now Joan Campbell has a family of her own. A son, and a husband. The sisters she lost when she was a child have reentered her life, and she spares no thought for the lives she and Seth destroyed along the way. _

_My husband prays that his baby sister will wake up- I am much more practical. It was the actions of Joan Campbell that took John's sister from him, so I've taken hers from her. She took the love of my life from me, so I will take hers from her. But I am not so cruel as to leave a baby with no parents- they'll all be together, as will I be with my beloved when this is over._

_Somebody must pay for Cora's death._

_Marion Samantha Smith_."

Joan was pale by the time she'd finished reading. "Oh, god."

"Joan, this isn't your fault." Calder assured her, seeing her expression.

"No?" Joan stalked out, and began searching the house. With a sigh, Calder did the same, sticking on his headphones so he could listen to police scanner and check nobody had seen their unorthodox entry to the house.

An hour passed, then two.

"I've got it!" Calder shouted. Joan flew down the stairs, eyes wide. She deftly the dodged the items strewn across the floor to arrive at his side.

"It's Man… um, Men… er…" Calder tried to pronounce the name on the bottle he held. Joan snatched it from his hand.

"Doesn't matter- let's go!" they rushed to the hospital, calling it in on the way and raced to Annie's ward, hailing the doctor as they sped in.

"We have the antidote for this." He confirmed, sending a nurse to sign it out.

"Joan?" Auggie appeared, hope written on his face. Joan stepped forward, placing a hand on his wrist.

"We know what poisoned her, Auggie. They've gone to get the antidote now." Joan told him, shooting a small smile at Danielle, who was listening from the doorway. After what seemed like hours the doctor hurried back with a syringe in his hand, and didn't waste any time in injecting it straight into Annie's arm.

"Now what?" asked Danielle.

"Now we wait. It may take a little but to kick in- the nurse will be constantly monitoring though." The doctor walked out, leaving Joan to collapse into a nearby chair as the adrenaline left her.

"C'mon Danielle- Joan will sit with Annie. Let's go get a drink." Auggie held out his arm. Danielle hesitated, glancing from him to Annie's room.

"I'll call the second anything happens." Joan promised her. She nodded, and she and Auggie left in the direction of the lifts.

"I gotta get back to Langley- call me when she wakes up?" Calder checked. Joan nodded with an exhausted smile.

"Thanks Calder." He inclined his head, walking off with a rapid gait. Joan levered herself up and entered Annie's room, perching by her bedside and slipping her hand over Annie's.

"Hey Annie. You've gotta wake up, ok? You and Auggie have a lot more to come, and Danielle is so worried." She stared at Annie's motionless face. "And I've only just found you again, Annie." She continued softly. "We've got a lot more to do together. There's a lot more you need to know, more I need to explain. Rosie wants to meet you- she's grounded by a sand storm at the moment, but she's been trying so hard to get home to see you." Joan felt tears burn in her throat. "You've gone through worse than this- you can beat it, I know you can. You have to fight, to wake up. I don't want to lose you, Annie."

She rubbed a thumb over Annie's hand.

"How sweet." A mocking voice came from the doorway. Joan stood and spun, putting herself between Annie and the mystery woman. "I came to finish off one sister- now it seems like I get to do two."

"Marion Smith, I presume?" Joan asked, stepping closer.

"You presume right." Marion held up a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "You know, I intended for the poison to be inhaled when those perfumes were sprayed. The photo frame was just a test. It was a completely happy coincidence that it just so happened that Annie was poisoned by it."

"How did you know we were sisters?" Joan asked, desperately trying to distract her. Marion laughed.

"I worked with Annie, honey. She was never in the office, always had strange injuries when she was. I'd spent enough time around that boyfriend of yours to figure it out. I just had to dig a little. You've gotta love the internet." Marion advanced towards her.

Joan ducked just as she lunged, spinning and pushing her against the wall. Marion countered by jabbing her in the throat, knocking Joan to the floor and making towards the bed where Annie lay unconsciousness.

Joan flashed to when she was in a similar position with Lena, and the same protective urge she'd felt then washed through her.

"NO!" Joan kicked out, satisfaction running through her when her foot connected with Marion's knee. She shrieked and fell to the floor, the syringe rolling from her grasp across the floor. Joan reached for it but Marion's body rammed into hers and they rolled, kicking and punching. Joan struggled to get her gun from the holster in the small of her back but eventually it came free. She bought it up, pointing it at Marion but the woman batted it away and used to pressure point in Joan's wrist to force her to drop it. It spun across the Linoleum with a clatter, and Marion once again attempted to stab Joan with the syringe she'd now grabbed from where it lay. Joan kneed her in the stomach, but got a kick to the head in return.

She lay dazed, the world spinning around her. Through blurred vision, she watched absently as the brunette woman rose up on her knees, syringe in hand and prepare to jab it into her. She had just enough time to pull up a picture of Mackenzie in her head, and close her eyes as she prepared to fell the prick.

Instead, three shots rang out.

Joan's eyes flew open, and she turned her head to find Annie standing unsteadily, gun in right hand while her left had a death grip on the railings of the bed.

"Told you I'd repay you for Lena." Annie managed, swaying slightly. Joan scrambled up to her feet just in time to catch her just as she fell, knees buckling, the gun falling from her grip and thudding to the floor.

"Annie..."she breathed, manoeuvring the younger woman onto the bed.

"Ow. I feel terrible." Annie murmured, leaning into Joan's embrace. She held her tightly, relief running through her.

"Yeah. Being poisoned tends to do that." She blinked, trying to fight off the unconsciousness that threatened as the room spun and her head throbbed. She barely noticed as doctors and nurses entered and bustled around, concentrating solely on keeping her grip on Annie.

"Joan?" she heard Annie whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Who was she?" Annie asked, resting her head on Joan's shoulder.

"The woman who poisoned you. She was trying to do the same to me." Joan explained in a murmur, feeling the world spin around her painful head.

"Oh." Joan registered that Annie's eyes had slipped closed again, but before she could raise the alarm the blackness overtook her, and she sank into the nothingness willingly.


	11. Chapter 11

Joan groaned as she opened her eyes in the harsh, artificial light, her head protesting at the tiny movement. "Joan?" she turned her head towards the voice to spot Arthur leaning towards her, worry written on his face.

"Hey." She swallowed thickly, attempting a smile that she didn't think she managed. He smiled back gently at her, tenderly brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She grimaced.

"Terrible. How is Annie?" she asked, shifting herself into a more comfortable position and closing her eyes.

"She's fine, Joan, thanks to you. Auggie is with her. He and Danielle have been back and forth between your rooms all night." Arthur trailed his fingers through her hair.

"All night? How long have I been out?!" Joan jolted upwards from where she'd begin to drift off again, wincing as it sent a spear of pain through her head.

"About fifteen hours." Arthur pressed her gently back into the bed without a word, sitting next to her and linking their hands.

"Where's Mackenzie?" Joan demanded, suddenly realising the young baby wasn't in the room when he should have been with Arthur.

"Joan, honey, relax." Arthur soothed her. "Danielle offered to take him when she left- she'll bring him back in a couple of hours."

Joan studies him carefully but saw nothing but honesty in his eyes. "You're both ok?" she checked tiredly.

"We're both fine, I promise. Sleep Joan. I'll be here when you wake up again." He brushed his lips over her head as she let her eyes flutter shut, once again succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

A week later, he'd kept his promise and when Joan had next opened her eyes he'd been stuck resolutely to the chair beside her bed, Mackenzie cradled in his arms. A day later, she'd been released from hospital and another two days after that Annie had gone home with Auggie as well.

"_So how's Annie?_" Meagan asked from the other end of the phone as Joan lay curled up on the sofa.

"She's... Adjusting." Joan said slowly.

"_Which means what, exactly?_" Meagan asked

"Which means that she is... Overwhelmed. She just got poisoned because of me, Meg, and she's still struggling to come to terms with the fact that I'm her sister. It's... Going to take time." Joan hoped her tone didn't betray her true feelings on the matter, didn't betray that her heart was breaking just a little bit every time Annie acted stiffly around her.

"_Oh Joanie._" Meagan sighed. "_Hey, I know something that'll cheer you up! My assignment ends at the end of the month- you up for a visitor?_"

"Absolutely! That's so great Meg-I can't wait to see you!" Joan beamed. Meagan laughed.

"_Good. I'll see you in a few weeks_!" Meagan signed off, and Joan placed the phone back in the cradled and bounced to the kitchen, wanting to tell Arthur they were having a visitor. She slowed though, when she heard Annie's voice. She hadn't heard her and- by the sounds of it, Auggie too- arrive.

"I don't know, Auggie." She heard Annie sigh. She frowned, staying just out of sight and listening.

"Joan's your sister though, Annie." Auggie said.

"I know that- why do you think I'm in this mess?!" Annie groaned. "She's my long-lost sister, but she'd also my boss's boss, formally my boss. I have no idea how I'm supposed to act around her Auggie. And I just know everyone at Langley is talking- some blonde whispered to her friend that the only reason I got as far as I did was because of my relationship with Joan. I'm beginning to see what Jai was talking about when he said that having an inside connection to the agency wasn't always a good thing." Annie sounded lost, and Joan's heart broke for her. She heard clothes rustling from inside the room as she pressed herself against the wall, leaning her head back and guessed that Auggie had pulled Annie into his lap.

"You'll figure it out, Annie. You said it yourself- this is going to be an adjustment." Auggie soothed.

"I know. I just wish there was a rule book for this." Joan had to strain to hear Annie murmur. Auggie chuckled.

"I thought we'd established a long time ago that there's no rule book in the CIA." He joked. Annie let out a quiet laugh, and Joan shook herself off and chose this moment to enter.

"Hey." She greeted. "I didn't hear you come in." she smirked as she saw that she'd been right- Annie was sat in Auggie's lap. She squirmed as she saw Joan come in, but Auggie's arms simply tightened around her.

"Hi Joan." they chorused.

"Arthur let us in, then Mackenzie needed changing so..." Auggie waved a hand pointedly.

"Enough said." Joan grinned, sliding out a chair to sit in.

"How are you feeling Annie?" asked Joan, turning her attention to her.

"Better, thank you." Annie gave a small smile, and Joan resisted the urge to sigh. They all looked up as Arthur came in, bouncing Mackenzie with a smile.

"All clear!" he announced. Joan kissed Mackenzie's head and then Arthur, before gesturing to Annie. Confusion flashed across her face, but she obediently wiggled from Auggie's lap.

"I'll bring her back in a minute Auggie." Joan promised, grasping Annie's wrist and tugging her upstairs into her and Arthur's bedroom.

"Joan…?" Annie questioned uncertainly, hovering near the doorway where Joan had dropped her arm. Joan opened her jewellery book, glancing up and gesturing Annie in.

"Sit." She instructed, gently lifting the item she was searching for up. Annie had perched uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, watching Joan trepidation.

"Don't look so worried Annie." Joan sighed, settling next to her. Honestly, she thought exasperatedly, it hadn't been this bad two weeks ago. But then, she reminded herself, Annie hadn't had time to process everything two weeks ago. Annie ducked her head slightly, brushing a loose curl out of her face.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Joan smiled softly.

"Don't apologise, Annie." She reprimanded her gently, no malice in her tone. "Anyway, I dragged you up here because I thought you might like to see this." Carefully, she handed her the locket she held.

Annie looked bemused, but ran her fingers briefly over it before pressing the clasp and opening it. She gasped slightly, leaning closer to the photo inside.

"Is this…?" she asked, looking back up at Joan. She nodded.

"Mmhm. You were about… four months old, I think." She confirmed. Annie looked back down at the photo. A girl she guessed was Joan sat on a bench, a baby Annie cradled in her lap as she grinned happily at the photo. Beside her, a smiling blonde woman sat with her arm around another young girl who was perched on the back the bench, her feet on the seat, beaming toothily. And finally, a sun tanned man stood behind them with a toddler on his hip, his feet set slightly apart and his free arm resting on the shoulders of his wife.

Annie touched the photo gently, wishing she could remember. "We look happy..." She murmured.

"We were." Joan agreed quietly. "We argued as much as the next family, but we were happy."

"Who took this?" Annie questioned.

"Our neighbour, if I remember correctly. Mrs Samuels. She used to make Rosie and I lemonade in the summer and hot chocolate in the winter. It was the best- I've never tasted any as good since." Joan smiled as she remembered. Annie let her mouth turn upwards slightly, still gazing at the picture wistfully.

"Annie... I can only imagine how hard all this is for you." Joan started softly, hoping that what she was about to say wouldn't have opposite effect. Annie raised her gaze to her face, teeth worrying the inside of her lip. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me, or Arthur for that matter. I know it's... Complicated, and I know this is confusing for you, but I don't want that."

Joan fiddled with the hem of her cardigan but never took her eyes from Annie's face. The younger woman hesitated before speaking. "I just... Don't know how to distinguish between by boss Joan and my sister Joan." She admitted tentatively. Joan was careful to keep her face impassive, and Annie relaxed slightly when she saw that she hadn't made Joan mad. "Sometimes you're so different and sometimes it's... Harder to see the difference. Which means I never know how to act." Annie gained confidence as she spoke, but still watched Joan nervously for her reaction.

"Annie..." Joan attempted, but then sighed and rubbed here forehead before deciding to simply speak what she was feeling. "Annie, I spent so long putting my job first. Don't get me wrong, I loved it and still do, but I put it before Rosie, before my friends, my marriage. Arthur and I very nearly broke up- if we hadn't both been so damn stubborn I think we might have. But I refuse to do that anymore. I am _always_ your sister before your boss, Annie. No exceptions."

"And what happens the next time I do something stupid at work? Or the next time I disobey orders?" Annie asked quietly.

"Then I'd shout at you even if I wasn't your boss. And so will Calder." Joan smiled gently; saw it reflected tentatively in Annie's face.

"I don't want to go back to being just your boss, Annie. I'd like to try to forge some kind of relationship outside of work... If you'll let me." Joan told her earnestly, heart fluttering in her throat.

Annie smiled widely, placing her hand over Joan's. "I'd like that too." They grinned at each other, before Annie turned her attention back the locket. "Tell me about them?" She asked hopefully. Joan grinned, obliging readily. They talked long into the afternoon and then the evening, dusk falling before they emerged from the bedroom and trailing downstairs to find Auggie and Arthur.

"What are you doing?" Joan and Annie asked in tandem when they caught sight of their boys. They glanced at each other in surprise when they heard the other, while Arthur and Auggie both turned to stare.

"That was creepy." Auggie commented. Arthur nodded his agreement.

"The points stands- what are you doing?" Joan questioned.

"Cooking dinner." Arthur said cheerfully. Joan exchanged another glance with Annie.

"So why does the kitchen look like something exploded?" Annie asked, stifling a laugh.

"Aah… work in progress?" Arthur tried sheepishly. Both Joan and Annie took one look at each other and burst into giggles.

"What?" Auggie scowled playfully, dropping the vegetable he was hesitantly chopping and using the sound of Annie's laughter to make his way to her and capture her in his arms, digging his fingers into her sides and making her squeal. Joan rolled her eyes slightly, but crossed to kiss Arthur.

"Thank you honey, but next time? Just get a takeaway." She told him amusedly. He sighed.

"I'm so unappreciated." But he leaned in and kissed her back. Joan took over the cooking while Arthur, Annie and Auggie began to clean up, until a wail through the baby monitor alerted them to the fact that Mackenzie was awake.

"Whoops." Joan was half way through chopping an onion while Arthur was up to his elbows in soapy water. "Annie, could you…?"

Annie looked faintly surprised, but covered it quickly. "Sure." She wiped her hands and trailed upstairs into the nursery. She grinned when she saw it was decorated with various cartoon characters, all of them seemingly dancing around the room on the walls. She quickly crossed to the crib and scooped up a howling Mackenzie.

"Hey handsome- what's wrong with you?" she murmured, rocking him slightly. He quietened, gazing up at her with wide brown eyes and reaching up to catch a lock of her hair. "Ouch- Nuh uh, little guy. Let's not pull that- it hurts." She untangled herself and carried him to the changing table, years of experience with Katia and Chloe quickly coming back to her. She propped him on her shoulder and went back downstairs, rubbing his back absently.

"He ok?" Joan asked, abandoning her sauce to come to them as they entered.

"Yep- just missing mummy." Annie easily passed the baby to her and took over stirring the sauce, getting a slight déjà vu.

Within an hour, they were all sat down at the table eating, when Annie got a phone call. "Excuse me." She stood and went to the living room. "Annie Walker." Joan heard her answer chirpily. "Hey Calder!"

Joan turned back to her food, taking in another mouthful before she heard Annie cry out. "What?! How?!" Joan pushed her chair back on hearing the panic and grief in Annie's voice. She quickly passed Mackenzie to Arthur and went to her sister, worry running though her. Annie had collapsed onto the sofa, tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Annie?" Joan sat next to her, instinctively slipping an arm around her shoulders. Annie stifled a sob.

"I'll..." She attempted, before the phone slipped from her hand as she began to cry. Joan gripped her tightly with one arm while picking up the phone with the other.

"Calder? It's Joan." She said.

"_Oh, hi. What happened to Annie?_" Calder asked.

"She can't talk- I'll get her to call you back?" Joan checked. At the man's confirmation she hung up and chucked the phone on the table before wrapping her free arm around Annie too.

"Shush now. It's ok." She murmured, stroking her arm up and down her back.

"She tried to burn me." Annie whispered through her tears. Joan frowned slightly.

"Who?"

"My mother. She tried to post on Facebook that I work for the CIA. How could she... She's... I..." Annie broke off into another round of sobs, trembling uncontrollably as Joan tried her best to comfort her.

"It'll be ok, Annie." She held her tighter, looking up as a movement in the doorway caught her eye. Auggie was standing there, and he wasted no time in sitting next to Annie and slipping his hands through hers. Eventually, Annie had cried herself to sleep, curled between Auggie and Joan with tear tracks running down her face.

Carefully, Joan extracted herself from Annie and lay her down so Auggie could stand too. "Can you carry her to the spare room?" Joan asked softly. He nodded, carefully sliding his hands under her and picking her up bridal style, allowing Joan to lead him upstairs so he could lay Annie on the bed, kissing her forehead before they both left the room and shut the door quietly behind them.

"What was all that about?" Arthur stood at the bottom of the stairs, Mackenzie sound asleep in his arms.

"Her mother." Joan told him grimly what she'd gleamed between Annie's sobs as they sat on the sofas.

"I didn't know the CIA had protection against social networking in place." Arthur said, surprised.

"They don't." Auggie interjected quietly. "I set it up for everyone in the DPD because I knew we were more likely to run into people we know than any other department. It's a program that automatically processes any mention of an operative, and if it's suspicious it blocks the post and sends it to be verified by a real person."

"That was all that stood between Annie and the total end of her career? Nice..." Arthur mumbled. Joan frowned at him.

"Not the biggest problem here Arthur." She told him.

"What'll happen now? Because the CIA can't stop her from telling everyone she knows... Is there a protocol for this?" Auggie asked. Arthur nodded.

"Yeah- we had a similar situation a few years ago with an operative and an unhappy ex-fiancée. Linda Walker will be warned that she can face various criminal charges if she doesn't shut up, and she'll be not-so-politely asked to sign a confidentiality agreement." Arthur explained.

Auggie winced. "Annie won't like that."

"She won't have a choice." Joan said firmly, taking Mackenzie from Arthur and cuddling him as she thought.

"Actually… it's probably already happened." Arthur realised, checking his watch. A sudden idea began to form in Joan's mind, and she quickly stood, pressing a kiss to Mackenzie's forehead and passing him to Arthur again.

"Joan?" he questioned.

"I'll be back soon. Play nice while i'm gone boys." She pressed a hand to Auggie's shoulder and grabbed her keys from the side, quickly making her way out the door and driving to her destination.

She rapped on the door, stomach clenching slightly but pasting on her director mask. It swung open.

"Hello Linda." Joan said quietly. The older woman frowned.

"Do I know you?" she asked. Joan gave a faint, cold smile.

"I'm Joan Campbell, although you knew me as Joan McKenzie." Joan told her. Linda's face paled and anger flashed across it.

"What do you want?" she demanded. Joan raised an eyebrow.

"To talk. Can I come in?"

Linda scowled. "Hell no! You're the reason neither of my daughters are talking to me."

Joan snorted. "Nothing to do with the fact you basically said you hated one of them." A couple standing at the end of the hall raised their eyebrows, and Joan turned to Linda. "Do you really want to do this here?"

Linda sighed, and reluctantly stood back to let her into the hotel room. Joan crossed her arms.

"You wanna tell me why my baby sister just cried herself to sleep in my arms?" she asked. Linda glowered at her.

"Like you don't know." She spat. Joan regarded her calmly.

"I'll tell you what I told Danielle. Annie is one of the best operatives the CIA has- she's so good she was pulled out of training early. She loves her job, and she is damn good at it. So why would you try to destroy that?" Joan questioned her. Linda sighed.

"I shouldn't have." She admitted, sliding into a seat and massaging her temples. Joan frowned at how she looked.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Linda nodded slowly.

"Fine." But she swayed as she spoke and Joan lunged forward to steady her, helping her lean back against the sofa as she fetched a glass of water from the tiny kitchen.

"Slowly." She warned her, tipping the glass to her lips. Linda took a grateful sip. Joan watched her carefully, studying every movement and action.

"You're sick." She realised. Linda's eyes snapped to her face, and she gave a humourless laugh.

"Wonderful. I manage to hide it from everyone but my doctor and you of all people figure it out." She dropped her head into her hands while Joan watched her in shock.

"What do you have?" she asked softly.

"Cancer. In the brain." Linda answered, not raising her head. Slowly, Joan began to put the pieces together in her head. Linda saw the expression on her face, and confirmed what she was thinking. "You yourself told me what your mother had died of. Annie and Dani finding out that I'm dying of the same thing? It would destroy them."

"You were trying to protect them." Joan murmured. Linda nodded sadly.

"I failed to while they were growing up. I thought I could at least do so with this, but then Annie found those damn papers and tracked you down..."

"She didn't track me down, Linda. We already knew each other- I'm her boss." Joan explained gently. Linda looked shocked.

"You're CIA?" she questioned. Joan nodded. Linda leaned back against the sofa in surprise.

"Huh…" she mumbled, one hand rising to her temples.

"I'll leave you alone." Joan stood, but Linda caught her wrist before she could walk out.

"Please… don't tell Annie and Dani about this." She pleaded. Joan shook her head slowly.

"I won't lie to them. I've done more than enough of that already."

Linda sagged. "They'll hate me."

"Not if you tell them yourself first." Joan said quietly. Linda's eyes snapped to her face, irritation sparking.

"They won't talk to me. They won't even pick up the phone. How exactly am I supposed to tell them?" she asked bitterly. Joan regarded for a moment.

"The park down the street- be there at two o'clock tomorrow. I'll get Annie and Danielle there, but if you don't tell them then I will. Understood?" Joan raised an eyebrow and Linda nodded, a defeated expression on her face. Joan walked out, mentally scolding herself. Why the heck would she help that woman?

_For Annie and Danielle, _another voice told her.

Drat.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi everyone! Thank you a million times for the reviews, favs and alerts! This will be the last update before the 25th but i'll have the next one up after that!**_

_**Merry Christmas! X**_

"Come on, Danielle! It'll be fun!" Annie pleaded with her sister over the phone.

"_A picnic in the park?_" Danielle sounded doubtful.

"Yeah! Please, Dani?" Annie heard Dani sigh.

"_Fine. I suppose the girls will enjoy it._" She conceded. Annie punched the air.

"Yes! We'll see ya there Dani." She signed off, bouncing out to the kitchen where Joan was sitting. "She agreed!"

Joan smiled at her enthusiasm, only a little guilty over what she was really doing. "Great. We'll have to go shopping for food though."

Annie shrugged, grinning excitedly. "Field trip!"

The next day Joan manoeuvred Mackenzie's pram across the grass to where Annie and Auggie sat entwined on a picnic blanket, laughing softly together.

"Hi Joan." Auggie called without turning around. "I can smell the baby powder."

Joan chuckled, lifting Mack from his pram and setting him in Auggie's lap. "I've told you before- I only like that trick when you do it to someone else."

Auggie looked startled as he felt the weight of the baby but quickly relaxed as his hands tentatively slid over the tiny body. Joan smirked as she watched them while she parked the pram at the side, out of the way. She lowered herself next to Annie, basking in the sunshine she hadn't really experienced over the last few weeks.

"Where's Arthur?" Annie asked as she leant back on her hands. Joan copied her, tilting her head back slightly.

"Last minute shopping. We forgot to grab something to drink for Chloe and Katia last night." Joan explained. Understanding crossed Annie's face. The two remained in relative silence while Auggie played happily with Mackenzie.

"Aunt Annie!" Chloe and Katia raced over and threw themselves into Annie's arms. She caught them easily, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Hey you two." She greeted. Danielle and Michael arrived, slightly out of breath.

"Girls! What part of 'don't run off' didn't you understand?" Danielle scolded. The girls looked sheepish.

"Sorry." They mumbled. Annie smirked, settling the girls beside her as her sister and brother-in-law sat down, placing their contributions in the middle.

"Who are you?" Chloe looked at Joan curiously. She paused, glancing at Danielle, who took a deep breath.

"That's your Aunt Joan." She told them. Chloe and Katia tilted their heads in tandem while Joan held her breath.

"Cool." They chimed, before scampering away to the climbing frame nearby. Joan blinked.

Annie giggled at her expression. "That was a unanimous acceptance, in case you were wondering." She informed Joan. Danielle also began to laugh at her surprised face, and soon Joan had joined in too.

"Wow- it's like walking into a group of cackling banshees." Arthur joked as he walked up, a bag swinging from his hand. Joan hit him in the stomach. "Lovely to see you too dear." He quipped as he lowered himself next to her.

"Michael, Arthur, Arthur, Michael." Danielle quickly introduced. They lay around, nibbling the food until Joan suddenly caught sight of a figure making her way towards them.

"Auggie, Arthur, why don't you go take Mackenzie to the playground?" she suggested quietly. Arthur frowned, but took Mack from the blind man and led him away.

"Joan…?" Annie started suspiciously. She bit her lip.

"Sorry Annie." She stood, giving a nod to acknowledge Linda as she walked closer. Annie and Danielle both turned with a frown which simultaneously turned into scowls as they spotted who was behind them. Annie spun back to Joan, hurt.

"Joan?" she questioned, betrayal and upset evident in her tone. Joan looked at her sadly, but didn't reply. She turned her gaze to Linda, eyes cold. "Remember what I said."

Linda nodded, and Joan walked away towards the playground, slipping into Arthur's arms. "Are you ok?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Annie looked…" she struggled to find the words, then sighed and gave up. "I haven't seen her look at me like that since I told her she was being transferred out of the DPD just after Jai died."

Arthur held her tighter. "She'll be ok. It's just a shock." He comforted. She nodded, unconvinced.

"Aunt Joan! Aunt Joan!" She looked up to see Chloe and Katia beckoning her over to them, so she gave Arthur a kiss and crossed to them, unable to keep the smile from her face when she saw the pair sitting with Auggie at the top of a large slide. What did worry her though, was that Mackenzie was in his arms.

"Auggie…?" she called disapprovingly.

"They tricked me!" he called back, a smile playing on his lips.

"Mmhm." She raised an eyebrow. Silently, Chloe mimed pushing him, while Katia looked questioningly at her. She hesitated, before an idea struck her and she held up a finger, gesturing to Arthur. When he arrived, she gave a thumbs up to the girls and they pushed him while Arthur was just in time to snap a picture of Auggie whizzing down with Mackenzie safely in his arms, his face mildly terrified.

The four of them burst into laughter. "Not funny." Auggie complained, but a smile played on his lips.

"Slide with us Aunt Joan!" the girls called. Joan climbed up to them, sitting in the middle and wrapping an arm around each of them pushed off, sending them sliding down. She caught the flash of the camera as Arthur snapped a picture of the three of them, and couldn't resist sticking her tongue out at him, which he also took a picture of.

"Arthur!" she called, exasperated. He winked at her, before the girls dragged him away to play. Joan laughed softly, sitting next to Auggie on a bench and glancing over to where Linda, Danielle and Annie sat. As she watched, Annie shot into a standing position and bolted, sprinting away from all of them across the grass, tears tracking down her face. "Oh no…" Joan murmured, taking off after her, although at a slower pace.

She found Annie at the side of a pond, kneeling as she wept heart-brokenly. "Oh honey…" Joan sighed, wrapping her arms around her. Annie leant into her, her whole body trembling.

"It's not fair. It's not fair." She whispered brokenly between sobs. Joan held her silently, stroking her hair and rocking her slightly. After a while, Annie had calmed down and she pulled away apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Joan. I seem to be doing that a lot lately." She began, but Joan tsked her.

"Don't even try, Annie." She warned her. Annie smiled sadly, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Two mothers? I don't… I can't…" she struggled. Joan squeezed her hand.

"I know." She murmured gently. Annie glanced at her.

"I'm mad at you." She told Joan, who smiled faintly.

"I know." She repeated. Annie rested her head on her shoulder and Joan hugged her gently, watching the sun play across the water.

* * *

A week later Annie and Danielle had forgiven Joan for tricking them and were working on repairing the relationship with their adoptive mother, although it was slow going.

"Hey Dani. Hi mum." Annie smiled at the pair already sitting at a table in the restaurant they'd chosen to meet at.

"Hey Annie." Danielle grinned. They chatted inanely for a while before they ordered, until Annie finally couldn't hold it in anymore.

"So come on. What's this news you've got for me?" she asked. Danielle and Linda exchanged a glance.

"So… you know the school term starts next week so Michael, the girls and I are heading back to California?" Danielle raised an eyebrow and Annie nodded unhappily at the reminder. "Well… mum and I were talking and researching some stuff on line. We found a clinic down in LA that specialises in brain conditions and diseases, including tumours."

Annie frowned as she gazed between them. "What are you saying Dani?"

"I've agreed to move down there and attend a new trial. There's a little house just down the road from Danielle that I've rented, and my doctor says the sunshine and climate will be good for me." Linda took over from her eldest daughter. Annie gaped.

"That's'… that's great. Congratulations." She said warmly once she'd recovered.

"You're not mad?" Danielle asked timidly. Annie shook her head.

"No. I think it's great- no offense, but I jet all over the world on a weekly basis. I wouldn't be a great person to live near." Annie smiled. Danielle and Linda seemed convinced as they smiled too and carried on with dinner, laughing and chatting.

When Annie got home later that night, she collapsed on the sofa, tiredness washing over her. "Annie?" she heard Auggie call.

"Hey."

Auggie walked closer, using the word to find his way over to her. "What's wrong?" he inquired instantly. Annie sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mum's moving to California with Danielle." She explained. Auggie blinked.

"Huh. How did that happen?" he questioned. Annie shrugged slightly, eyes closing.

"They found a clinic down there."

"Oh. At the risk of sounding like a shrink, how do you feel about that?"

Annie sighed again. "I don't know. A part of me is… glad… that I won't be expected to juggle my life like I would've had to if she lived here. But… she didn't even _consider_ staying with me- I could see it in her eyes. Every time I see her, Auggie, I hear her voice telling me that I was never truly her daughter." She whispered the last line, ashamed that she couldn't forgive her sick mother. Auggie held her tightly.

"Annie- what your mother did to you was despicable. To be honest, if I were in your position I don't think I could've even considered trying to forgive her. Don't feel guilty about struggling with this." Auggie comforted her. Annie looked at him shyly.

"Is it bad that I'm glad she's going to the other side of the country?" she asked softly. Auggie gave her a lopsided grin.

"Nah. I went to a war zone on a different continent to escape my parents, remember?" Annie chuckled weakly as Auggie pulled her down so they were lying on the couch; Annie sprawled on top of him.

"I love you." She murmured as her eyes began to close.

"I love you too."

The next week, the five flying back to California headed to the airport along with Annie and Joan.

"Bye Aunt Joan!" Chloe and Katia chorused, hugging the blonde tightly.

"Bye girls. Stay in touch, yeah?" Joan kissed the tops of both their heads and they then flung themselves at Annie while Danielle and Joan embraced.

"Annie… I'm still a little mad at you for faking your death but… I think I understand it now." Danielle told her younger sister as she arrived in front of her. Annie smiled sadly.

"I love you Dani." She told her. Danielle grinned and bought her into a tight hug.

"I love you too. And we may have gained two extra siblings, but you're still my baby sister, ok? Call me if you need me." Danielle told her sternly, holding back tears.

"I always do." Annie bit back tears of her own. "Bye Dani."

Danielle blew her and Joan a kiss and walked towards where Michael was waiting for her while Linda grabbed Annie's hand.

"Annie…" she began, but Annie cut her off with a shake of her head.

"Please don't. We both know it wouldn't fix anything." She told her, leaning up to kiss her cheek before stepping back next to Joan.

"I love you, Annie." Linda let a tear slip down her cheek. Annie gave a nod.

"I know."

Linda walked off, and Annie choked back the sobs that threatened. At her side, Joan caught her hand comfortingly, prompting Annie to offer her a watery smile. "Let's go home, Annie." Joan gently tugged her towards the exit and by the time they'd reached the car Annie had tears streaming down her cheeks. "What can I do?" Joan whispered desperately.

Annie swallowed, attempting a tiny smile for her sister. "Just drive."

So Joan did.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hi everyone! Hope you all had a good Christmas, and if there are any other Britons reading this I hope the flooding and power cuts didn't effect you too much._**

**_ADVANCE WARNING: I have exams next week, so this won't be updated until the week after that. Sorry, but I get kicked off my course if I fail! _**

**_Thank you! X_**

A couple of months later and Annie and Joan were still exploring their new relationship, simply taking each new scenario as it came and getting to know each other while Annie was once again firmly entrenched in the workings of the DPD working under Calder.

"Morning Eric." Greeted Annie as she entered the tech ops.

"Morning Annie. Auggie's not in yet." He yawned. She raised an eyebrow, and he looked sheepish. "I've been up all night." He explained.

Annie grinned, producing the coffee cup hidden behind her back. "I know." She handed it to him with a flourish, and he took a grateful sip.

"I would kiss you right now. You know, if you weren't a taken woman and if Auggie wouldn't kick my arse and everything…" he finished awkwardly. Annie chuckled.

"Get some sleep Eric." She advised. She exited back into the main bullpen, giving Calder a wave when he caught her eye as he surveyed the place. She dropped her bag at her desk and jabbed the 'on' button on her computer, swinging slightly in her chair as she searched for Auggie in the room. Annie frowned when instead she saw a small group standing in a corner, whispering and casting not-so-subtle glances at her. She glared at them and they quickly turned away and pretended to be doing something else. She rolled her eyes slightly.

"They must have lowered the admission requirements to the farm." She muttered. "Or else the training level."

There was a laugh from behind her, and she spun to find Calder leaning against a desk. "C'mon, I'm sure you were that green not so long ago."

"That green." Annie agreed. "But not that bad."

"What can I say Walker, you were a prodigy." He grinned, levering himself up and beginning to walk away. Annie had just finished rolling her eyes again when he turned again. "You working tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "I've got something I have to do."

He shrugged. "I'll see ya Monday then." He strode out, casting a raised eyebrow at the murmuring group. "You all got somewhere to be?" he barked. They scattered, and Annie suppressed a grin as she bent her head over a file.

The next day Annie walked through the graveyard, her summer dress fluttering in the breeze as the sun burnt fiercely overhead. She finally reached the grave she'd come for, and stood for a moment gazing at the marble headstone before laying the white roses in her hand across it.

"Hi Jai." She said quietly. She ran a hand up and down her arm nervously. "Sorry I haven't been by in a while."

She paused, then sighed when the words wouldn't come, staring out across the rows of stones thoughtfully. "The last time I came to a place so full of ghosts was when I was one myself." She remembered. She turned back to face Jai's headstone, sadness washing over her. "I'm sorry for having to kill your father, Jai. I mean, I'm not sorry he's dead and I know the two of you had a complicated relationship but he was... Still your father. And for that, I'm sorry."

She sat gingerly on the ground beside the grave, soaking in the summer weather and spoke quietly to her friend for hours, until the sun began to dip in the sky and the breeze raised goose bumps over her skin.

"You'd probably be horrified if you could see this right now." Annie smirked. "Jai Wilcox embarrassed- that's something I'd have liked to have seen." She gave a small laugh, but her smile dimmed as she looked at the grave. "I think I understand what you mean now, when you said that it wasn't easy to have Langley in the blood. The way everyone looks at me now they know Joan is my sister... I understand why you distanced yourself from Henry sometimes. I mean, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change it for the world but... I get it now."

Annie stood, wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the impending chill. "Goodbye Jai. Happy fourth of July." She whispered after a few moments before turning and walking away.

She didn't see the figure step out from behind a nearby tree to watch her go, staring thoughtfully after her.

Annie drove to the Campbell's for dinner that night, picking up a bottle of wine on the way. When she pulled up outside, she smirked as she saw Arthur in the driveway struggling to juggle Mackenzie and the shopping bags.

"Need a hand?" She called as she locked the car, just remembering to grab the wine from the backseat. He looked up, relief crossing his face.

"Yes please." He answered but then paused, looking down at the load in his arms. "Ah... Could you take Mack?"

"Sure." Annie carefully slipped him from the crook of Arthur's arm and bounced him on her shoulder happily, beginning walking inside with him. "Hey there handsome." She smiled as he reached out to grab her hair just as she got the door unlocked and opened. "Ouch! What is it with you and my hair?"

She carefully untangled herself, using her foot to balance the door open for Arthur but Mackenzie simply grabbed another handful. "Ow!" She yelped again. "You are surprisingly strong for someone so small." She told him. Arthur chuckled.

"He seems to have a fascination with hair at the moment." He grinned. "I seem to be the only one who's safe." He raised his voice for the next sentence. "Joan!? We're home!"

"In the kitchen!" Came the muffled reply. Annie was engaged in a face-pulling competition with her nephew as she walked in, trailing after a laden down Arthur.

"Hey honey. Oh, hi!" She heard him greet someone in surprise. She frowned slightly, peeking in the doorway and gasping when she saw the woman sitting with Joan at the table. The three in the kitchen all turned at the sound.

"Jessica?" Sana Wilcox exclaimed. Annie paled slightly, but modified her features to show no outward emotions.

"Hi Sana." She said softly, swallowing thickly as she crossed to Joan, handing Mackenzie over. The older blonde brushed her hand over Annie's in silent support as she took the baby.

"I..." Sana stuttered. Annie took a deep breath as she faced the older woman, sliding into a chair at the table. Sana took a deep a breath. "I take it that it was you who killed Henry in Hong Kong?"

Annie nodded with a wince. "Yes."

Sana watched her for a moment. "You were right." She said quietly, clasping her hands on the table. "David was released two days after you left."

Annie ducked her head. "I'm sorry about that." She apologised. "If there had been any other way..."

Sana nodded as Annie trailed off. "I... I don't even know your real name." Sana said suddenly. "I'm guessing Jessica Mathews wasn't it."

Annie shook her head with a small smile. "Annie. Annie Walker."

"Nice to meet you Annie Walker." Sana tilted her head. "And that story about your brother, Theo?"

Arthur's eyes snapped to Annie at that and she winced again. "It wasn't a complete lie." She told Sana. "His name was Teo, and he wasn't my brother. But he did die because of Henry and he was my friend."

"And also technically your step-nephew." Joan interjected with a small smirk as she gently bounced Mackenzie on her knee. Annie paused, thinking about it.

"Well hell." She stated as the realisation hit her. "He was older than me!"

They all chuckled slightly at that, although pain was evident in Arthur's eyes. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you Annie." Sana told her softly. Annie shook her head.

"I should apologise to you. I wasn't exactly the nicest person."

"That wasn't you, Annie. That was Jessica Mathews." Arthur told her. Annie shrugged slightly and Joan and Arthur simultaneously sighed.

Right on cue, Mackenzie started fussing unhappily, wriggling in Joan's arms. "I'll take him." Annie offered instantly. She stood and balanced him on her shoulder, quickly disappearing upstairs.

"Did you see her face when whenever Jessica Mathews was mentioned?" Arthur asked his wife quietly, forgetting for a moment that Sana was there. Joan turned a troubled gaze to him.

"I thought we'd gotten through to her." She rubbed her head tiredly. Sana looked between them confusedly.

"She's struggling with what she had to do?" She worked out. Joan and Arthur glanced at her hesitantly, before Joan gave a nod.

"You're probably more in the loop than half the agents anyway." She sighed, throwing protocol out the window and explaining. "By nature, Annie is very sweet. Her natural instinct is to trust others and to protect them. Going dark and becoming Jessica Mathews was... Difficult for her. She literally became somebody she's not."

Sana sighed. "I'm afraid I probably didn't help with that. I called her a monster- said she was just like Henry."

Joan closed her eyes slightly. "Dammit." She began to get up, but Arthur caught her wrist.

"Let her have a moment, honey. This probably bought back all sorts of unpleasant memories." He said gently. Joan hesitated, but nodded and sat back down. "To what do we owe this visit anyway, Sana?" Arthur enquired after a few awkward minutes. Sana ducked her head.

"I saw Jessi… _Annie_, at Jai's grave this afternoon. I heard her mention Joan's name- I came here hoping she could help me track her down. Be careful what you wish for, huh?" Sana smiled sarcastically.

Outside the door, Annie shifted Mackenzie closer as she listened, a tear slipping down her cheek. Guilt wracked her for everything she'd done while she was Jessica Mathews- she was tempted to run, but that just wasn't possible with the baby in her arms.

She roughly wiped her cheek and took a deep breath, walking in. "All done." She announced. Joan looked up and smiled, reaching instinctively for Mackenzie. Annie retook her seat, carefully schooling her features.

"Well this is awkward." Sana stated. Annie gave a surprised snort.

"Gee, really? I hadn't noticed." She quipped dryly. They all smiled slightly.

"Look, I've caused enough trouble for one night- I should go." Sana stood, and they all quickly copied her.

"You're more than welcome to stay…" Joan offered. Sana smiled but shook her head.

"Thank you, but no. I need to get home to David anyway." Sana said goodbye to Arthur and Joan, before turning to Annie. "Walk me out?"

Annie nodded, walking to the front door with her. "I should say thank you, Annie." Sana told her sincerely. Annie began to shake her head, but Sana continued before she could protest. "No, Annie. I'm sure not many people have said this, but if Henry had been in charge of the CIA this world would be a incredibly scary place. So thank you, for stopping him. And thank you for being my son's friend- he was very lucky."

Sana leaned forward and hugged Annie. The blonde hesitated, but slowly bought her arms up from her sides to embrace her back, relaxing after a few seconds. When they pulled apart, Sana smiled and stepped from the house, looking back just once over her shoulder.

"Goodbye Annie." She smiled gently.

"Goodbye Sana." Annie watched her drive off in a car she hadn't noticed when she'd arrived before closing the door and leaning against it. She looked up when footsteps echoed to see Joan, sympathy on her face.

"Are you ok?" Joan asked softly. Annie hesitated, before smiling.

"Yeah… I think I am." She grinned. Joan felt her own lips upturn and looped her arm through Annie's and tugging her gently back to the kitchen.

"C'mon, Arthur helped me with the cooking so I can't promise it will be edible but it's still getting cold." They both burst into giggles as they went back into the warm light of the kitchen.

* * *

A few weeks later and summer had descended on DC with vengeance. The heat was stifling and the agents at Langley hurried into work for the top of the line air conditioning, but operations carried on as normal.

Annie stood in the DPD, listening to Calder brief them all on the latest op. Auggie stood next to her, and when someone brushed the back of her hand with their own she turned to find Joan standing behind her. She shot her a smile before they both turned back to Calder.

"The only way we can get Soraya Farid to turn on her husband is to separate them, but Amir Farid rarely leaves his wife's side. So we need to get creative." The man explained, arms crossed as he stood to the side of the large whiteboard at the front of the room.

"Uh oh." Someone whispered, causing them all to chuckle.

"Here's the plan." Calder continued once it had died down. "Tomorrow afternoon Mrs Farid has a doctor's appointment. We will take over the doctor's office for the day. This is a potential terrorist attack on US soil, so i'm not taking any chances. Every person in that building will be one of us. Annie, you'll be undercover as a nurse and will be in charge of convincing Soraya Farid to turn to our side in exchange for a new identity for her and her son, whom we already have in custody thanks to the Los Angeles Police Department. You'll tell her you need to conduct more tests while Dan, you'll lead Mr Farid to another room to fill out paperwork. Auggie- you monitor everything electronical from here. There will be a car waiting outside for you and her, Annie and you'll stay with her until you reach the secondary location at which point someone else will take over. As soon as Mrs Farid has left the building all of you will too; Dan, that includes you. By the time our resident terrorist here has realised what's happened we should all be long gone."

"Wait a second! You want me to turn a devoted wife on her husband in less than half an hour!?" Annie protested, wide eyed.

"Yes." Calder nodded. Annie opened her mouth to protest again but someone else interrupted.

"What if they ask what the tests are for?"

"Then Annie will explain that they found something suspicious in the blood work. If they push it, tell them it's suspected to be a tumour." Calder answered.

"You want me to give a perfectly healthy woman a cancer scare?" Annie asked, aghast. Calder raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a problem, operative Walker?"

"Yes! I'm not telling her she might have cancer when she doesn't!"

"Annie..." Joan began, placing a hand on her arm but Annie shrugged her roughly off.

"No. I won't do it!" She stated vehemently before turning on her heel and stalking out. Silence fell over the room.

"Back to work." Joan snapped. They quickly dispersed. Joan lead Auggie over to Calder, who looked plain confused.

"Has that every happened before?" he inquired. Joan sighed.

"Just once." She admitted. "But really, can you blame her? A cancer scare Calder, with what she's going through at the moment?"

Calder was nonplussed, before horror washed over him. "Does Annie…?" he began.

"What? No! Did you actually read her file when it was updated?" Auggie demanded. He shook his head, and Joan groaned.

"Her mother is battling brain cancer, you _idiot_!"

"But I thought you and her were…?"

"Her adoptive mother!" Joan told him, exasperated.

"Aw hell." Calder swept a hand over his head while Joan sighed, leaning against a nearby desk.

"Look, I could probably convince her to do this, especially if Auggie helped. But she would hate herself. Calder, this is a _really _bad idea." Joan implored him. He sighed, nodding.

"I have another mission I could use her on. I'll put her on that instead and get someone else to work this one." Calder relented. Relief swept through Joan.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, and Auggie nodded his agreement. Calder inclined his head slightly before walking off, leaving Joan and Auggie standing alone amongst the chaos of the department.

"I thought there was a reason we had files that got updated more regularly than a twitter status." Muttered Auggie. Joan placed a calming hand on his arm.

"I'll go find Annie and check on her. Can you try to reduce the rumours?" Joan checked. Auggie nodded.

"Already working on it."

Joan walked through the building in search of her younger sister, getting a slight déjà vu as she did so. After half an hour, she finally found her sitting outside the water fountain she usually ended up at. Sympathy washed through her as she saw Annie's dejected posture.

"Annie?"

"I can't do it Joan." Annie said immediately, not looking around as Joan sat beside her. "I can't sit there and tell someone that they could die when I know that they're perfectly fine!"

"Annie…" Joan began, but Annie kept talking.

"And this isn't like before with Grace and BB; i'm not going to do it because you tell me to or because it's my job because this isn't my job!"

"Annie."

"And I'm not trying to be difficult or to take advantage but I just _MMPH_-" Annie looked cross eyed at Joan's hand which was now covering her mouth.

"Annie, _stop._" She said firmly. Annie blinked, and then nodded so Joan removed her hand.

"You don't have to do it, Annie."

Annie looked surprised. "I don't?"

"No. You don't." Joan smiled gently. Annie paused.

"Huh. I had another five minutes of speech." Joan smiled in spite of herself, squeezing Annie's hand.

"And for the record? Nobody thinks you were trying to take advantage. Nobody that matters anyway." Joan told her. Annie smiled tightly. Joan frowned when she saw how forced it was. "Annie? What was that look for?"

"What look?" Annie asked innocently.

"You know what look." Joan raised an eyebrow. Annie shrugged.

"Annie…" she said in a warning tone. Annie groaned.

"Please, Joan. It's nothing." She beseeched. Joan studied her face.

"Is someone giving you trouble?" she questioned gently. Annie made a noise of frustration.

"Joan, I'm the sister of the DCS and the girlfriend of the part-time director if the DPD. There're always going to be people who don't like it. Something juicier will come along in a while and everyone will forget about me. And until then? I can handle it." Annie told her. Joan considered her face, before nodding.

"You'll come to me if you need to, right?" she checked. Annie nodded.

"Of course."

They made their way back to the DPD where Calder met them, followed by a young, dark haired woman who hung back while he spoke.

"Walker!" Calder handed her a file.

"What's this?"

"Your new assignment. An R and R."

"A what?"

"Retrieve and return." Joan supplied. "You retrieve an asset, and return them to US soil."

Annie blinked. "Someone lost an asset?"

"Kind off. Ms Jones?" Calder glanced behind him and beckoned to the woman. She stepped forward. "This is Melinda Jones. You'll be working with her on this. It's her asset."

"So… you did lose an asset? No offence." Annie shot her a look. She smiled gently.

"None taken. And no- my asset is safely tucked away in a safe house here in DC. It's her eight year old son that needs retrieving."

"Okay…" Annie scanned the file she held while Joan peered over her shoulder.

"Columbia?" she sighed. "I have a bad feeling already. Didn't Auggie get shot last time you were there?"

"Hey! It's not like I did it on purpose! And it was only in the shoulder." the man in question appeared, grinning lopsidedly. Annie saw Melinda run her eyes appreciatively over him.

"Yeah it was." Annie agreed. "And then Teo had to dig the damn bullet out without anesthetic."

Auggie winced at the memory, giving a sheepish smile. "Again- not intentional."

Annie rolled her eyes, turning back to Calder. "When do we leave?"

"Your flight's in two hours. Just enough time to pack." Calder said cheerfully.

"Ok then." Annie veered around them to grab her bag, tucking the file inside and glancing at Melinda. "You wanna carpool or just meet at the terminal?"

"I'm already packed so it's your choice." She replied. Annie smiled.

"Carpool it is. See you later Joan." Joan nodded.

"Don't get shot." She said helpfully, grinning as she moved away to answer her ringing mobile. Annie lent up and kissed Auggie, and with a wave to Calder walked out.

Once she'd gone, Auggie moved closer to where he could hear Joan murmuring goodbye to Arthur. "Joan?"

"Hey." She touched his arm gently as she slipped her mobile into her pocket. "What's up?"

"I … I don't know. Except that I've never even heard of Melinda Jones, or an asset with an eight year old son in Columbia."

"Auggie… it might be classified." She reminded him carefully. He frowned.

"I would have at least heard of her name, Joan. I'm director too when Calder needs me, remember? Something isn't right." He insisted. Joan bit her lip.

"I'll make some calls." She promised, feeling her stomach sink. Because Auggie was right.

Something wasn't right.


End file.
